Drown in the Sunset
by Casa Circe
Summary: Dilandau's past is revealed through a human archive who has even more secrets stored in her. Folken and Eries grow closer than they ever could have expected. Chaos is brewing and everyone is trying to figure out their role in what lies ahead of them.
1. Dilandau and the Human Archive

Drown in the Sunset

**Disclaimer: _To my utter distress and chagrin, I do not own Tenkuu no Escaflowne nor any of its characters. However, one consolation remains that I own the original characters in this fic._**

_I sincerely hope that you enjoy this first chapter. I'm still testing the waters. Hopefully, it will be as enjoyable to you to read as it was for me to write. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. Reviews will also be greatly appreciated. Thanks…..:)_

Chapter One: Dilandau and the Human Archive

"Dilandau," Folken whispered as he placed his organic hand upon the surface of a globe that was in the room. He remembered the image that this name evoked in his mind. Mussed silver hair, fiery red eyes, menacing smiles, an uncontrollable temper and a determination to disregard orders. Full of biting sarcasm and an astute fascination with fire. That was the Dilandau he had always known. But what information could he possibly offer the people who had asked him about the boy that could satiate their curiosity and desire for truth. He looked around in despair at the anxious faces, all focused on him and on what he had to say. Pale moonlight filtered from the window into that dark room in the Asturian palace. Even he, Strategos Folken, no, Folken Lacour de Fanel, was at a loss when it came to this subject.

Allen Schezar, the valiant Knight Caeli of Asturia was looking intently at Folken, waiting for an answer. He was getting quite impatient, which surprised even him for it was not in his nature to be so reckless and impetuous. But he needed to know the truth. Why had Celena transformed into that murderous psychopath at the graveyard? Who was he? He needed to know what had really happened to his beloved sister these past ten years. And the only key to that would be Folken for was he not the Strategos of Zaibach? Surely, he must know something of the mystery behind all this madness. Allen also knew that Dilandau was under Folken's command. He must know something. The other expectant faces were those of Dryden, Millerna and Aries. As a scholar, Dryden was also curious about such a unique turn of events. _Ever since I joined this group, my life seems to be getting more exciting and now I am plunged into a mystery that I must get to the bottom of, at least, if only to satisfy my thirst for knowledge, _the merchant thought to himself. _But something tells me that there's more to this story than meets the eye. I'm quite elated. _

_Poor Allen, _Princess Millerna thought. _What a terrible thing to have finally found his lost sister only to lose her again, and in such incomprehensible circumstances too! _Eries was equally anxious to know the truth, as she had stood beside Allen on that fateful day and witnessed the unbelievable transformation of Celena at the graveyard. What was the truth? Who was that enigmatic personality? And what had really happened to Celena these past ten years? They all wished to know.

And it was hard to disappoint all these expectant people. "I am sorry," Folken said despondently. "But I know very little about him. I know nothing of his past. But I am very certain that he is under the control of the Sorcerers."

"Sorcerers?" Allen exclaimed, demanding a more detailed answer.

"Yes," Folken replied calmly, "Zaibach scientists directly under Emperor Dornkirk. They have performed experiments to test the Emperors theories and to validate his findings on Fate Alteration and the existence of fate particles and such." He had a fleeting vision of tall, menacing figures in ebony cloaks, cruel faces with even more malicious intentions. These heartless beings who tortured and destroyed, who toyed with life and crushed all hope. And he used to be one of them. He silently scoffed at the thought. _Never, _Folken thought angrily, _I was never like them no matter what. I was never that heartless. Never._

He continued his explanation. "It is said that they used kidnapped children on which to perform their many experiments." A collective gasp was heard from the two princesses. Dryden looked simply appalled. And Allen was livid.

"Kidnapped children?" he cried in outrage.

It was true and it pained him to have to say this, especially to one who had lost his very own sister to the wickedness of fate and to those vile sorcerers but Folken could not deny them what little information he could possibly offer. If he had lost his beloved brother Van in such a way, he would be suffering just as much. But he was lucky, Van was safe, and he did not have to endure such pain. But this unfortunate Knight Caeli had to.

"You mean, that Celena was….and now, she's…" Allen said hesitantly. He simply could not bring himself to complete that sentence. He was too afraid to say out loud what his heart already knew. It was tearing him apart. How could this be? What had he ever done to deserve such a punishment? What had Celena, poor sweet, gentle Celena, ever done to deserve such a fate? He was desolate and depressed. Folken looked at him in despair, unable to offer any form of consolation. Dryden laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and the two princesses of Asturia looked down quietly.

There was a deafening silence, each not wanting to interrupt the silent mourning of Allen Schezar for his sister. However, the stillness was shattered by Folken who began to speak in a hushed tone.

"There would be someone else who would be able to confirm or disprove our suspicions about Dilandau and your sister's identity, hopefully the latter," he said, seemingly to himself. _But it's impossible, she must have perished with the Vione. But what if she had survived?_ At this point, the former Fanelian prince seemed to be lost in thought, with his brows knitted across his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Dryden inquired, eager to try to turn the conversation away from such a distasteful subject, in an attempt to distract the others. Allen, Millerna and Aries looked at Folken curiously, -wondering what he could have to say.

"Dilandau had a constant companion, who had been with him since childhood. She too was a product of the sorcerers' dealings but not to the extent that Dilandau had experienced. She most probably knows more about him than anyone else and were she here, she might offer some real closure," Folken said.

"But who is she?" Allen piped up, intrigued by the brief description and encouraged by the fact that there was someone else who could possibly deny the truth he had just heard. Perhaps this person knew something more and could offer some comfort and closure.

Folken sighed in remembrance of that sorrowful creature. "She was a result of an experiment in order to harness the powers of the human memory."

"What do you mean, the powers of the human memory? What could they possibly achieve by doing so?" Dryden demanded impatiently.

"A great deal, a very great deal if you must know. Now I suggest you stop interrupting me in order that I might articulate more about her," Folken said quietly.

"But what is her name?" Millerna asked. She was quite curious about what this being was like as a person and not as an experiment or a mystery. She seemed to be a friend of Dilandau, if anything, his only real friend but who was she.

"She was known as Zaibach's human archive a few years back. She was named Rhonas Eiren," Folken replied. Seeing as all eyes were focused intently on him and on what he had to say, he continued. "About ten years ago, the Zaibach scientists wanted to zero in on the potential power of the human mind, particularly the human memory, to become a storehouse of knowledge and information. It is a fact well known that some people are capable of remembering and storing large masses of information in their minds and that was not even using their brains to the fullest extent. If they were able to credit this feat to certain bodily functions and control the extent of human memory, they would be able to encode and store worlds of knowledge and valuable information in the mind of one subject. And they would program the subject's cerebral functions so as to make any part of the vast information within the subject's mind readily available. If they succeeded, then they would have saved on so many resources such as scrolls and paper on which they write down information as well as keeping vast libraries and rooms for storing all this information. They would have all these in a compact form, that of a human being who was utilizing his mind and memory's potential to the fullest. Added to that, since humans were still fallible, the sorcerers decided to take extra precautions to make sure that their "device" was flawless and would not be affected by the troublesome elements of human emotions.

They were able to succeed in this venture with a young girl who had an immense mental capacity. They enhanced this by adding and installing wires and devices connected to her medulla oblongata and various points of her cerebral cortex in order that she could readily absorb information and give out information at will. The procedure was tedious and extremely painful for the subject but since she was on sedatives most of the time and some of her emotional functions had been disabled, she endured it without screaming or as much as a tear flowing down her cheek."

At this point, Folken's audience experienced a world of different emotions all at once. The two princesses looked absolutely scandalized by what they had just heard and Millerna was already close to tears. Dryden looked thoughtful and to some extent sad. Allen simply sat with a blank stare at space, so affected was he by such a mortifying description of pain. Folken had paused in an attempt to collect himself. Recounting such a life, such a sad, terrible passage of suffering to suffering, it was weakening even him. He continued.

"They also installed and developed an apparatus in her right arm that enabled her to exhibit particular events which were stowed in her memory by simply placing her arm on a flat surface. Wires that were directly connected to her brain, eyes, spinal cord and nervous system would then facilitate a transfer of imagery onto the surface. With her, one could revisit past battles to try and study strategies and develop better tactics. One could also view experiments and procedures at various stages all amassed in the memory of one person. She was one of Zaibach's greatest and most precious tool. At that time, she was considered the Sorcerers' most unparalleled success."

"Was?" Allen interjected. "And what has become of her now?"

Folken paused and remembered. Rhonas Eiren. Crimson eyes that held so much pain. Raven hair that fell to her waist and a hauntingly beautiful face that concealed a deeply tortured psyche. Her pain was only matched by that of Dilandau himself. Both subjects of the Sorcerers' meddling. Broken children, lost children. And yet, they had shed no tears.

"Lord Folken? Are you alright?"

Folken shook himself and brushed away painful memories. "I apologize for my distraction. Now let me continue. Although she was a notable achievement in higher technology, she was still a human being and not immortal. So it was then that the sorcerers began to build a duplicate of Rhonas Eiren but instead of using another human subject, they were building a machine. They merely needed to test their theories on her and discover the particular functions of the mind which facilitated a storing of vast masses of knowledge and information. They also needed a replacement that was more efficient and less risky."

"Risky? Efficient? Did something go wrong with Rhonas Eiren?" Dryden asked suddenly, with a wary look in his eye.

Folken closed his eyes and a troubled expression filled his pale face. "Apparently, this happened right about the time when they also experimented on Dilandau, in an attempt to create the perfect soldier. I am not very acquainted with the details but during one of the ongoing procedures being performed on Rhonas Eiren. Something, they say a terrible sight, triggered her emotional functions and her consciousness as a child, an individual was reawakened. You have to understand that prior to this, all that she had seen, all the information stored in her mind, she could not really remember what they were. As a person, she knew nothing of what was going on except for the fact that she was enduring great unimaginable pain. But during that split second, something cracked. All the mental and emotional barriers that the sorcerers had built inside her came crashing down and she began to really feel pain and reactions started coming so quickly that they almost didn't know what was to be done to her. She was screaming wildly, in hysterics and they had to sedate her several times before anything could stop her. After all, she was just a child. Such horrors as what has been done to her must never be done on any child.

They discarded her soon after they had built a better replacement, a machine which was much more efficient and not swayed by human emotions. This device is what Zaibach is currently using as an archive of all significant information. Somehow they were able to transfer the knowledge stored in her memory to the machine because they had already figured out how a vast memory works. She was thrown out of the headquarters as an obsolete tool of no further use to the Empire. And it was then that Dilandau found her.

They were both 6 years of age at that time and Dilandau was not the vicious bloodthirsty captain that you all know. They were both still children. He was surprised to find another child in that huge ebony prison of darkness and they both came to an understanding. She became his constant companion. Since she was of no particular importance, the Sorcerers let her stay with Dilandau. But soon, they were able to find another use for Rhonas Eiren.

Since she was always at his side and the apparatus on her arm was still functioning well, the Sorcerers' used her to keep tabs on their other subject. So in order to be able to stay with him, every so often she would have to use her absorbing apparatus to check on Dilandau's health, state-of-mind and so on. It was a harmless task and both were soon used to it. And that was how things were until late."

"Well, if she was his closest companion, why did we never see her in any of the battles Dilandau had engaged in?" declared Allen.

"She was non-combatant and stayed mostly on the Vione, awaiting Dilandau's return from every battle, besides she had other more specific duties assigned her by me and her other superiors" Folken replied.

"Sounds to me that she was his girlfriend or something," Dryden commented dryly. "After all, if you've been together for that long a time, how can something not develop between them."

And for the first time in that tense evening, Folken smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "It may well be as you say but I'd first like you to imagine Dilandau ever sharing such a relationship with any other person."

"I'd surely like to see if that freak is capable of ever caring about someone else," Allen said with a snort. Just the thought of that merciless fighter nurturing a real relationship with anyone seemed laughable.

"Rhonas Eiren also isn't an ordinary girl," Folken continued, "The experiments left considerable effects on her. Either her emotional capacity hasn't really developed yet or she never shows any emotions at all. It's hard to tell."

"Fire and ice, an interesting combination," Dryden smiled.

"Dryden, I hardly think that this is the proper occasion for such pleasantries," Millerna scolded.

"My sincerest apologies, then, Princess," he smiled.

"Ch, trust a fool like you to make light of a serious situation," Allen scoffed. But despite this he was relieved that the atmosphere had become less tense. Still, all of them still wanted to learn more about this enigmatic Rhonas Eiren.

"It seems to me that she's just a regular nutcase like Dilandau himself if they've known each other for long, they both must be as crazy," Dryden remarked dryly.

"I would think, Dryden." Folken muttered, "That if you had endured all the torment and agony that they had, with the sorcerers toying with their souls, you wouldn't be so calm and sane."

Hearing this, Dryden opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. Folken gave him a grave glance.

"And why do you know so much about her if you know so little of Captain Albatou, Lord Folken?" inquired Eries who had hardly spoken a word the entire evening. Instantly the others turned to look at Folken with earnest expressions and some even wary.

Folken smiles slowly. "Would you be surprised to hear Dilandau told me all this?"

"Well, that is something," commented Dryden while the others sported rather incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Whenever he does talk, he tells me about his only partner and real friend. Not with any detectable sign of fondness, mind you, however knowing Dilandau, one would never expect any outward show of emotion. Besides, most of the time he would complain about the incompetence of his unit and how he wished his men were half as able as Rhonas Eiren whom he couldn't even command because they were both under the sorcerers' orders and her purpose was already laid out."

"And what about her, does she talk about him much?" asked a curious Millerna. These kind of things were of great interest to her, even in the midst of a war, her girlish sensibilities were still quite strong.

"On the few occasions that I've spoken to her casually, without consulting her storehouse of knowledge, I've deduced just this much. She has the same fondness for Dilandau as he has for her. They never speak of it, they never show any emotions, no smiling, no holding hands but one gets the feeling that they get along quite extraordinarily well. And yet, though I know all this, I still know surprisingly little about her as well. She is an enigma whom only Dilandau seems to fully comprehend."

"Well where is she now?"

Folken looked out into the moonlit city. "The last I saw of her was in the Vione, which as you know was destroyed and sunk by my younger brother Van. She probably perished with it."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"So this whole conversation was pointless then?" Dryden said with irritation. "What a waste of our time."

"Not necessarily," Folken said quietly. "Though I said that, something tells me that she survived and that she's here in Palas. Somewhere."

"Well, I don't put too much faith in your gut feelings, Strategos," Allen exclaimed.

Dryden rubbed his chin and then looked up at them. "Well, if what you say is true, Lord Folken. Princess Eries, Princess Millerna, weren't any survivors stranded at the harbor at all?"

"If there were any survivors from the formidable Zaibach floating fortress," replied Aeries, "then they were certainly thrown in the dungeons."

"That's right, sister,and "Millerna chimed in."Then there is still a chance that we might find her!"

"Please give us a description of what Rhonas Eiren looks like, Lord Folken," Allen requested.

Folken nodded, "A girl the same age as Princess Millerna, slightly taller with silken, serpentine ebony tresses that reach her waist, crimson eyes and with a hauntingly beautiful face. Expect to see her right arm covered because she wouldn't want anyone to notice the apparatus installed in it. If you'd seen her, you'd never forget her. A lot like Dilandau. Distinctive. I shall accompany you in your search so that I may properly identify her."

"Very well, now let's get to it," Allen cried eagerly as he exited the room. Dryden followed right behind him. He too was keen on meeting this human archive. The two princesses took their leave of Lord Folken and he was left alone in the room.

He contemplated the turn of events and glanced absent-mindedly at the moonlight. Then he stood up and walked towards the door. _Now, _he thought, _Allen Schezar you will find your truth. _And with a swish of his cloak, he was out the door as well.

In the hallway, he was able to catch up with the Knight Caeli and the merchant. They walked in silence for the first few moments and then Allen turned to him and said, "I'd just like to know what makes you so sure about her surviving the destruction of the floating fortress. It seems to me from what you've told us that she was pretty battered as a child and that she is non-combatant, so what are the realistic chances that she is still out there?"

"Well, Sir Allen," Folken replied coolly, "Rhonas Eiren was only considered non-combatant in the aspect that she did not engage in battle. However, growing up in the midst of the training of the Zaibach army and frequenting the company of Zaibach's elite fighting force and its magnificent captain, some of the survival techniques and fortitude certainly rubbed off on her."

Allen took this bit of information in stride and was for the moment satisfied. _She sounds just as dangerous as that vicious_ _soldier but then she's our only link to him at this moment, _he brushed other thoughts away. Their task now was to find Rhonas Eiren and elicit some answers about Dilandau.

"And besides," Folken added, "she won't die so easily."


	2. Serpentine Silk Tresses

Chapter Two: Serpentine Silk Tresses

**Disclaimer: _Time has passed and sadly, nothing has changed. I still don't own Tenkuu no Escaflowne. My heart is broken but my creativity refuses to waver. Enjoy this next chapter!_**

_They're all dead. My name is Jajuka. I am a soldier under your command. The only one. The only one. _A pale silver-haired boy gazed up at the two moons in the sky, overcome by fatigue from the battle as well as filled with sadness and a very strong sense of emptiness as he contemplated Jajuka's words to him when he had awakened from a long, dreamless slumber, it seems. He was standing outside his tent in the Zaibach army camp. The others had long gone to sleep, to get whatever rest they could in the long, tedious night. But though he had tried, his mind would not let him rest. Instead, he had decided to just stand out here and cherish the silence. The air was chilly but he could not feel the draft. His mind and his soul were focused on other things. Morbid and mortifying things.

He frowned. _How annoying, there are no campfires lit around here. In this darkness, everything seems so cold and so… so dead. But there is a peace in dying, in escaping from all this madness and finally just drowning into nothingness. _He shook his head. "I should stop allowing myself to think about such things. There is still so much to do, so many battles waiting ahead. This war is far from over no matter how confident those idiotic generals are about victory. Nothing is certain in a battlefield. They ought to know that," he muttered.

_But where are you, my Dragonslayers? _He fixed his eyes on the starlit sky. _Probably you're all up there watching down on me. Or you're burning in hell. Either way you're all lost to me forever. Damn it. Don't leave me alone. _A vision of a weeping child in a dungeon. Sunlight filters weakly through a high window. The child weeps. _Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone! _Dilandau gasped. His headaches and these strange visions keep getting worse and worse. Sometimes, these haunting images leave him unconscious and lost, unable to remember what he was doing for certain periods of time. He clutched his forehead, simultaneously feeling the cold metal of his diadem. Beads of sweat were forming on his face. He shook violently. "Damn it!" he cried out with difficulty. "This pain, it consumes me like a disease and I can do nothing to abate it. Damn. Damn!" He was close to screaming but somehow he restrained himself.

After a few moments, the fit passed. He leaned against one of the trees in the forest for support. He was breathing deeply with wide eyes and his heart beating wildly. _I have got to stop having these fits, the pain is too intense, _he thought, _I may not die in battle however internal conflicts such as these will be the death of me. Such an irony._ He smiled faintly. _To be invincible to others and yet be defeated by my own frailties. _He gave a light chuckle and seemed to be back to normal. This wouldn't have to be so painful if he didn't feel so alone. Indeed, Jajuka was there at his command to do his bidding, but something in him felt so incomplete, so inadequate. And so alone. Empty. _Gatti, Guimel, Migel, Dalet, _he chanted in his head, at the same time imagining their faces, with idiotic looks of devotion and stupid little smiles. But then, those smiles, those faces, he would never see them again. _Viole, Chesta, Ferdon.. they were all gone. _And what of his partner, his constant companion and one confidante, Rhonas. Rhonas Eiren.

_"Where is Rhonas Eiren?" he had asked Jajuka several days before. "The last I saw of her was on the floating fortress Vione. Where is she? And where is the Vione?" He demanded the beast man earnestly. "The Vione and all its occupants have been destroyed and it has sunk in the sea near Asturia, my lord," the man had replied calmly. "What?" Dilandau was appalled. How could this be? And that meant Rhonas was..? No, she wouldn't die such a pathetic death. Not her. _

She was different. She couldn't have perished. Rhonas wasn't like any of his Dragonslayers, not as incompetent. Besides, the other day, the events of which until now he was not certain of, he had awakened all of a sudden wearing a woman's clothing. He had been in a graveyard of some sort and Allen Schezar was there, along with one of the princesses of Asturia. He didn't remember which because he was so confused and had cried out for Jajuka immediately. However, he had felt something. Call it a hunch but a part of him somehow knew that Rhonas Eiren was alive and was close by at that moment. If Jajuka had not whisked him away so quickly, he might have found out where Rhonas was. But he couldn't blame the beast man. In fact, he was grateful that he was taken back to more familiar surroundings. Dilandau Albatou simply could not tolerate his condition of periodically blacking out and waking up with no memory of what he done and where he had been.

But that feeling was enough to confirm his idea. Rhonas Eiren was alive. _I know you're out there, _he thought. _And I'm going to find you, I know you're waiting, our agreement still holds so don't you dare die on me until I keep my end, don't you dare, Rhonas._

Somewhere in Asturia, a raven haired barmaid also looked up at the starlit night, gazing with intensity. Her crimson eyes shone as she drank in the moonlight. The moment was brief however as she quickly pulled the hood of her brown cloak over her head. She ran swiftly through the dark alleyway and through an intricate system of small, concealed roads until she got to the main harbor of Palas. There, finding a safe and secure spot, she cooed softly to the water. After a few moments, ripples gently disturbed the sea's calm surface and a large, scaly ebony head surfaced, one with searing golden eyes. It lifted itself slowly until it faced the cloaked stranger.

"Good evening, dear one," the cloaked figure whispered almost inaudibly. "I've come once again to try and reciprocate what you've done for me. Here is another small payment of my debt." Having said this, she tossed a couple of vials filled with a red liquid that glinted in the moonlight into the sea which were caught ably by the creature in its cavernous mouth. It gave a short and seething glance at its benefactor before its head submerged and it slithered away into the distance.

The girl stood silently watching it for a brief moment before disappearing into the darkness. The alleyways welcomed her and once again swallowed her figure into nothingness.

"Darn it, there's simply no sign of her in here," Dryden cried with exasperation as he, Allen and Folken looked through the last of the prison cells. "Your enigmatic archive was clearly not captured or identified as an occupant of your floating fortress"

"Surely, you were not lying to us about her, were you, Lord Folken," Allen demanded with a hint of threat in his voice.

"No, indeed, Sir Allen. If she isn't here, then, the next logical conclusion would be for her to be somewhere in Palas. After all, her corpse was not found on the remnants of the Vione which we had recovered recently," Folken replied coolly. The two looked at him quizzically. "I am well aware that there are other elements that may have interfered in order that the corpse would not be found on the Vione however, even if there is no solid proof that she is still alive, there is no evidence either that she is dead, is there?"

"You do have a point, you know," Dryden conceded, "But the question now is where to begin to look. Palas, as you know, is a very large city with thousands of places to hide. From your description, aside from her red eyes, she seems to have a really commonplace appearance, like that of any Asturian and therefore could easily blend in a crowd without so much as being noticed."

"That is true and I certainly don't want to waste all my time on a futile search," Allen added, "If you aren't forgetting, Lord Folken, we are in the midst of war, what would most likely be the first and only great war in Gaea. As a knight and fighter of Asturia, how can I abandon my duties in order to go on some wild goose chase after some stranger whom we are not certain is alive anyway."

"What you say is true, Sir Allen," Folken nodded in assent, "but similarly, do not forget that this entire pursuit is also for your sake, in order that you learn the truth about your sister. It is not as futile as you suppose."

At this Allen was silent. _He's right but is this all worth it,_ he thought, _what am I saying? Celena is worth everything. I must know what really happened to her._

Breaking the silence, Dryden offered, "Alright, alright, how about we go about it this way? The main battles have not really begun so you won't be called onto the battlefield very soon, Allen so that leaves us with some time. Let's give it two days starting tomorrow. If at the end of that time, our efforts yield nothing, then we abandon the search altogether. However," and at this a sly look came into the young merchant's eyes, "if we do find something, than you might as well postpone your departure as long as it takes for us to get toe the bottom of this."

"I, for one, agree with this proposition, wouldn't you, Sir Allen?" Folken said.

"Well, it is worth a try," replied the Knight Caeli.

"Very well. Now, let's get to it. The day is young, my friends and we have no time to lose," cried an overly enthusiastic Dryden. He walked ahead with a confident gait with the two other men at his tail.

Allen sighed and Folken looked at him curiously. "I just wish some of the eagerness of Dryden would rub off on me, I must say, I'm quite exhausted," Allen said. "Then maybe it would be wise for you to take a rest, we can call you again when there are developments," Folken suggested.

"No," Allen was determined, "this is for my sister, and I must go through with it to the very end, no matter what."

"I understand." _Exactly what I would do if this was Van. I understand perfectly._

Princess Millerna strode down the jam-packed streets of the Palas bazaar. She wore a commoner's clothing and was walking without a chaperone. _I know that it's inappropriate and I know that this is hardly the time for shopping, but I simply cannot help it, after last night's events, I cannot keep my mind of what Lord Folken had recounted, _she thought to herself. She passed the numerous stalls with nary a glance at the manifold wares being displayed. She inwardly reprimanded herself to be enjoying such a pleasure while many of her countrymen lay wounded in makeshift evacuation centers, most needing medical attention. Well, she reasoned to herself, that was the whole reason she brought a basket with her. It was to buy medicines. In the Asturian bazaars, merchants from all corners of Gaea came to trade and sell their wares. Most of the items were exotic and rare and could only be found on particular areas of that world that were hard to get to. Millerna intended to discover if some of the merchants in this bazaar had any medicinal plants and herbs that may help her perform her medical duties more efficiently. She had read about a number of these healing herbs from medical journals and she walked down the busy streets in search of them among the many stalls. It was difficult to restrain her desire to stop at stalls to shop for trinkets which fascinated her but she was resolute. Besides, at least being at a bazaar again after so long. It made life regain some semblance of normalcy again. Even in the midst of all the fighting and the warfare, the bazaar looked the same, as it always had. This was a small comfort. She sighed and continued on her way. This was some sort of release from the rigidity of palace life and the constant fog of fear and apprehension they all lived beneath during these troubled times. She hoped she could find respite in this.

"Thingamajigs from the Dark Continent!"

"Fine jewelry from the great mountains!"

"Armor, durable armor and weapons from Basram!"

"Come over here, here, and you will find the finest products of Daedalus!"

"Ornaments and charms from the Mystic Valley!"

"Atlantean footwear! Come and get the best Atlantean footwear, on sale today for a limited offer, over here!"

These were the noises heard at the bazaar in Palas. In the pandemonium, you'd wonder how anyone was able to focus on anything without being distracted by the noise and constant hullabaloo as well as being lured by the many vendors who were eager to display their wares. An experienced shopper, Princess Millerna was able to wind her way through the labyrinth of booths and stalls into the less crowded areas of the bazaar. It was a skill she had mastered through constant shopping as a child, exploring the many facets of the place and wondering at all the interesting things each stall held. She smiled. Oh, for such joyous and peaceful days, she yearned for them. _Perhaps, _she thought with a sigh, _after the war is over, things will be back to the way they should be._

She continued her stroll quickly, eyeing every booth which displayed plants and herbs. After an hour, as she busily and determinedly bargained for a root with many healing properties with an old beast man, something caught her eye. It was a wig of raven hair. It was your everyday ordinary wig of black hair but what had really attracted her was its quality. The hair was black to be sure but it was beautiful, hauntingly so and the locks were circuitous. She hurriedly concluded her deal with the herb vendor and went across to the wig booth. The table held an assortment of colored wigs of various lengths and thicknesses. But it was the black one which she held. The tresses were silky and thick with a gleam that seemed to give it a certain mystique. It was then that she suddenly remembered Folken's words. _A girl the same age as Princess Millerna, slightly taller with silken, serpentine ebony tresses that reach her waist… _That was it! She instantly felt that this hair came from Rhonas Eiren. How she knew she could not explain but the feeling was so great that she was absolutely certain of it.

"Say, miss, I see you are interested in that one," said the wig merchant, who was a horsey looking fellow with a large built. "Many have noticed that one because of its vivid color and enigmatic aura. And I've also gotten a few hefty offers for it. Think you can match them?" he said with a sly toothy grin.

"Sir, where did you get hair of such quality?" Millerna asked politely, still not letting go of the wig.

"Why, the owner sold it to me, of course," he replied. "A very lovely creature she was with fiery red eyes. Her right arm was covered up for some odd reason. And she didn't look too cheery unlike you, Miss."

"Well, do you know where she is now?"

"Hmmm…." With this he bowed low and spoke in a hushed tone. "from what I hear, she works at one of those taverns at Tartarus Alley. Not a place for a respectable young woman such as yourself, I can tell you that."

"Thank you so much for the information," Millerna replied gladly, she was much too excited on her find to notice the gravity of his tone. She brought out a pouch with the insignia of the Royal House of Asturia and counted some coins. "I'll take it. How much?"

"Phew! I don't think I can ever look at another black-haired girl today," Dryden sighed. "Are you positive that none of the dozens of girls we've seen is your enigmatic Rhonas Eiren, Lord Folken."

"I'm afraid so, Dryden," Folken sighed. "I never thought this quest would be so tedious."

"You started it," Allen said, "therefore you must go through with it to the end, am I not correct?"

Folken gave a smile at this. "You're perfectly right, Sir Allen."

The trio walked towards where Allen's ship the crusade was docked at the harbor. They intended to rest there for a while and continue their search after lunch. Gaddes came up to meet them.

"Commander," he jovially greeted Allen, "what's the buzz? Need any assistance in whatever you're doing?"

"No thanks, Gaddes, I think we're good," Allen replied politely. "But we would want some chairs to sit on to rest for a while."

"Certainly," and Gaddes hollered, "Alright you dirtbags, you heard the commander, get out some chairs." At this, some members of the crew rushed about to bring out some comfortable seats for the three other men.

Allen, Folken and Dryden sat there for a few minutes in companionable silence, each reflecting on their predicament. It was clear that they had found no leads and no clues to the existence or death of Rhonas Eiren. They didn't know her location either. Folken was running out of ideas of where she could possibly hide while Allen and Dryden seemed to be running out of patience. The two Asturians were beginning to doubt the words of the former Zaibach Strategos. The tension grew.

However, the nervous atmosphere was shattered by the arrival of another person. From the distance, the three men saw a familiar figure running towards them. Princess Millerna looked extremely excited as she sprinted to them. She was carrying a large basket filled with herbs and spices of various kinds and when she reached them, she paused to pant vigorously because of the great exertion of effort. Her brow was lined with sweat and she looked a bit fatigued but her face shone with an enthusiasm that Allen had recognized as the excitement she often felt when seeing him arrive from long journeys or from Castelo. Someone had brought another chair for her as she stopped to collect herself. The three men waited politely for her to be able to speak.

"Oh Allen, Dryden, Lord Folken!" she cried in one breath, "I have wonderful, wonderful news! I believe I might have discovered the whereabouts of our missing person!"

With having said this, she brought something out from her basket. It was a wig of black hair. In an instant Folken recognized that hair. "Rhonas Eiren's hair!" he cried. "Where did you find it?"

"Would you believe at the bazaar? And added to that, I asked the merchant where the girl who had sold him the hair was and he gave the location. He was also able to match Lord Folken's description of her. Long black hair, well, not anymore, red eyes, hauntingly beautiful and with a gloomy countenance."

"That's wonderful, Princess Millerna," Allen said gleefully.

"You are certainly one-of-a-kind, my princess," Dryden praised.

"Indeed, this is a magnificent find," Folken said, "and you mentioned her whereabouts."

"Oh, yes," Millerna added, "he said she was working as a tavern maid or something at Tartarus Alley. Although I've never heard of such a place before, the merchant said something like a respectable girl like me shouldn't be roaming around such a place, I wonder why."

Allen and Dryden looked at one another with grave expressions. Folken seemed to catch their drift. "He's right princess," Allen explained, "Tartarus Alley is certainly not a place where any respectable person would be expected to roam around. It is a haven of thieves and drunkards, petty crooks and whores and the other basest forms of human existence."

"Indeed," Dryden confirmed, "my father, being as he is, has done some business there and I pretty much know my way around there. I can tell you this though, it is not a pleasant place. It's dark and menacing and you have to watch your back constantly. No one dares go there at night, most especially. But it's just as dangerous during the day. You could get robbed in broad daylight and no one around would help you."

Millerna's eyes widened considerably and she had a look of complete horror on her face. "How horrible!" she cried innocently, "But why would Rhonas Eiren hide in a nasty place like that?"

"That I can answer easily," offered Folken, "in such a place, no one would dare look for her. No one would care if she was from Zaibach or not as all the people there are criminals and hoodlums anyway. If she wanted to be well hidden, Tartarus Alley seems like the perfect place."

"But it must be very dangerous there, especially for a woman, I would imagine," Millerna said worriedly, "How could she have chosen such a place where she very well might have been molested, or killed?"

"If she is anything like her friend Dilandau," Allen replied for Folken, "I think she'll manage."

"True," Folken nodded, "she is perfectly capable of defending herself and striking fear into the hearts of even the hardiest of opponents. If anything good comes out of being part of the Zaibach army, I would say it was military prowess. Dilandau and Rhonas Eiren are both at the top of the class in that aspect."

"At last, we're getting somewhere," Dryden cried with energy. "So boys, are we going to a trip down Tartarus Alley now?"

"It would seem, Dryden, that you would be the perfect tour guide for such an excursion," Allen said with just a hint of mockery in his voice. That bit of sarcasm was ignored by the former.

"You are correct, Sir Knight," replied the merchant, by no means bothered, "but first, I suggest we get you two into commoner's clothing so as not to be conspicuous in the taverns. I would hardly think a Knight Caeli would be a welcome sight to the denizens of the underworld."

Immediately, Gaddes was sent to bring some common vestments for Folken and Allen. Princess Millerna, much to her dismay, was not allowed to join the little trip. "It's much too dangerous, Princess," Allen had advised. "And besides, your people need you. The wounded need special care." At this, she was convinced and she returned to the castle. In a few minutes, Allen and Folken were dressed up as common Asturians. A brown tunic had covered Folken's armor and Allen was wearing a loose gray shirt and pair of pants as opposed to his usual puff-sleeved knight's uniform. With the preparations complete, they went on their way.

The three men traversed the main streets of Palas until they reached a deeper part of town with a labyrinthine series of alleys winding this way and that. They were lucky that Dryden knew his way around because the other two would never know how to escape such an intricate maze if they were forced to. After seemingly passing through hundreds of small paths, they reached a large alley bustling with activity and noise. The place was pungent and squalid with beggars in rags clawing at their feet and a host of less-than-respectable looking fellows either standing around or walking with hunched shoulders. A lot of screaming and shouting was heard. Broken bottles of wine were being tossed about and the air was polluted by the myriad of smells ranging from black smoke from the chimneys of the taverns, smoke from the pipes of irate, gruff ruffians and the many "fragrances" of women's perfumes. Allen, Dryden and Folken, however, were able to wind their way bearably, tolerating all these hazardous elements with surprising fortitude. _It may stink but it's nothing to the smell of rotting corpses on the battlefield, _Allen thought. Folken, who had an assortment of pets and strays in his former laboratory had grown immune to such odors. Dopplegangers certainly smelled worse.

There was only one tavern that seemed to be doing business. The others were just a bunch of dilapidated buildings where criminals lounged about and assassins waited for customers. The tavern was called "Cavern of Pleasures" and the name itself already brought to mind a hundred negative connotations. They entered it and found a table. The three ordered some ale and they interrogated their gruff-looking waitress – who at least seemed to be a woman, but in this place, one could never be sure – about a raven-haired girl.

Dryden asked, "Might you know a girl about this high – he indicated – with short black hair, red eyes and with her right arm covered? We hear that she's working here."

The gray-haired hag seemed to think for a moment, scratching her lice-filled head with an old claw. She then proceeded to holler at one of her companions, a buxom woman with a mess of red hair and an ugly face. The words were almost incomprehensible as the languages in this hell-hole had fused together forming an indistinguishable system of noises and grunts that only a denizen of Tartarus Alley would significantly understand.

The redhead approached their table. "Sorry 'bout that misters," she said with a smile that showed a line of yellowed teeth, "Grizelda don't really understand these sort o' things." She motioned towards the other waitress. "Anyways, were you's looking for a black haired girl, you say?"

Dryden confirmed her information. "Well, you must be talking about Marin."

"Marin?"

"She works here at nights as a barmaid and does a little extra to earn her keep though I'm not supposed to say what that other thing is, it's kind of, well, a secret."

The men were quite shocked when they heard this. A particular idea came to them of what an extra "job" the girl could be engaged in and they felt sickened and saddened by the thought. The waitress looked at their expressions and laughed heartily.

"It's not what you're all thinking, misters, the whore house is down to the other side of the alley. This ere's Morella's place. She don't tolerate that kind of activity. She only lives to perform and give pleasure to her audience."

Folken heaved a sigh of relief. For a second there, he had thought that Rhonas Eiren, or Marin had entered a life of even more misery. He couldn't believe she was capable of that.

"Barcel! What are you doing lazing around? Do you work, girl!" a shout was heard from the other side of the room where there was a wooden staircase. Another hefty woman with a prominent chest and dressed in skimpy, shiny clothes stood there. She had a large mole on her left cheek, very thick make up on and was smoking a cigarette. Her brown hair was arranged in an ornate manner with a couple of bright colored feathers and shiny clips in it. This creatures seemed to be the owner of the tavern.

"I'm really sorry, Madame Morella," the waitress had said humbly, "but these 'ere gentlemen were asking about Marin."

"Enough of your excuses and get back to work!"

"Yes'm, right away!" and the waitress scampered of to serve the people at the other tables.

Morella seemed to notice the three men Barcel was talking to. They were all young and handsome, the blond one the most and she walked over to their table in a flirtatious manner. Her dress was much too short giving her an excuse to flaunt her long legs. "Well, well," she said smoothly, "what brings three good-looking fellows such as you to my humble tavern?"

All three were quite shocked at the attention, Allen the most, but Dryden collected himself quickly and answered, "We're looking for a black-haired girl called Marin."

"Oh," Morella said, a bit disappointed, "she's not here right now. She will be a little later so stick around. Besides, there's a great show on tonight starring yours truly, it would really be nice to have a bunch of handsome young men as an audience for a change instead of these scumbags."

Allen opened his mouth to protest but she was too fast for him. "And I won't take no for an answer, come on, do a girl a favor," she winked and walked back up the stairs.

"Just great," Allen said. "It looks like we don't have any choice, Sir Allen," Folken said coolly, "anyway, the effort won't be wasted if we find the girl during the show."

"I wonder what kind of show this is going to be," Dryden muttered, "this place was never much of a theatrical area."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Folken said.


	3. The Song of the Siren

Chapter Three: The Song of the Siren

**Disclaimer: Nope, Escaflowne is still not mine, not now, not ever.**

**Note: For a while, this fic was posted on the Saiyuki category and for that I apologize greatly. I simply don't know how that happened.**

_A flash of blinding light and she was standing on a battlefield. The earth was drenched in blood and corpses were everywhere. The sky was seemed to mirror the pain. And then, the corpses increased and in their place were cattle, herds and herds of gray cattle making noises and looking up at the two moons. With the arrival of the bovine giants, more blood flooded the field. More pain. A giant serpent appeared along with a lion and two pairs of red eyes, sorrowful eyes, shone in the distance. Watching with mournful eyes. There was a song, soft and gentle, with a poignant melody weaving its way through the barrage of mooing. A beautiful voice. And in another flash, all of it disappeared._

"Hitomi? Hitomi! Hitomi!"

The brown-haired girl opened her eyes to see a raven-haired brown-eyed boy shaking her vigorously. "Van?" she said slowly.

"I'm glad you're all right," he said with a sigh of relief, "I was beginning to think my taking you back to Gaea wasn't such a good idea. What happened?"

She placed her hand on her forehead and tried to remember. "It happened again, I suppose," she said quietly, "I was having another vision. I can only remember bits and pieces though."

Van Fanel looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Well, do you think it has anything to do with the war?"

She nodded. "I just can't quite pinpoint what it is. No one was dying, really. But more than what I saw, the most striking thing is what I heard. The voice of a siren singing a mournful melody."

"A siren? Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh, at least, that was how I was impressed by it."

"Listen, Hitomi, your visions have helped us a lot before so I advise you not to ignore it. Maybe later on, you'll understand what it really means. The soldiers here have requested my presence here with Escaflowne and I've asked some of them to escort you back to Asturia, all right?"

"No, Van. I want to stay here with you. I want to help you"

"No, Hitomi. This is one thing I'll handle on my own. Don't worry; I'll come back no matter what. I promise."

She sighed in concession. "And I'll be waiting for you." She walked towards the convoy that was to transport her to Palas, the capital of Asturia where Allen and her other friends were waiting. A few steps and something flashed through her memory. Cattle in the battlefield. The forerunners of death and destruction. Hitomi didn't know why such an idea had crossed her mind just then, but something deep inside her made her feel that it was an important notion. She hesitated and then turned to Van. He looked back at her with puzzlement.

"What's wrong, Hitomi?"

"I just, I just remembered another part of my vision!" She ran towards him and held his two hands tightly. "Listen, Van, I know this sounds completely absurd but if in the event that cattle appear in the battlefield…"

"Cattle? That's ridiculous." He laughed loudly but was stopped despite himself by the look of seriousness in Hitomi's green eyes.

"Yes, that's right. Cattle, many of them, a herd even. If they appear in the midst of the fighting, promise me, promise me, Van that you will immediately leave and follow me to Palas. Am I clear? Promise me, Van. This is really important. I can't explain why but please, just trust me."

"I do trust you Hitomi," he said earnestly, "and I promise that I will follow you to Palas the moment I see cows in the combat zone, alright?" Her eyes glistened with tears and he gave her a short embrace. She was sometimes hard to understand and downright unreasonable but he already knew that he loved her and was ready to promise her anything she asked of him. Having gotten his word, she was relieved and walked back to the convoy, off to Palas. Van got into Escaflowne's cockpit and readied himself for combat. As the ship rose, Hitomi looked back at him. _Please keep your promises. Come back quickly. Don't forget. Please._

More and more people were filing into the tavern. Most of them looked like regulars, settling down at familiar tables and breaking into light chatter with the others. The place was instantly lit up and it seemed less musty and more welcoming. The stage, a small wooden platform with some patched velvet curtains, was being set for the performance. Everyone around seemed to be in a good and eager mood for a night of genuine enjoyment.

The hustle bustle of activity increased, all of which was being carefully observed by three strangers. Allen, Dryden and Folken sat at their table, carefully sipping their ales and eyeing all that was happening around them. "It seems that Morella's show has quite a following," Allen said, "I wonder why." "Well, there's one way to find out, right?" Dryden replied. He stood up and walked around in an attempt to socialize with some members of the crowd.

Folken focused on looking at the many waitresses, in search of the familiar face of Rhonas Eiren. He had no idea what 'extra' task she would be doing aside from waitressing so he observed everything closely, trying to get a clue as to what that was. Allen sat quietly, looking at his reflection in the cup of ale trying to figure out what had compelled him to come here in the first place. Just then, a mental image of Celena running gleefully across the meadow flashed in his mind and he smiled. _Celena. All this is for you. _

"Say, buddy," Dryden asked the man standing next to him, a lanky fellow with a thick bushy beard but a jocund disposition. "Have you been watching Morella's performance for very long?"

"Yup," the latter replied, "pretty much ever since she started out a week or two ago."

"You see, I'm a newcomer round these parts and I'd like to get a pretty good idea of what the show's like, if you don't mind."

"Why, sure, buddy, have a seat."

Dryden accepted the other man's invitation and sat next to him at the bar. He ordered another round of ale and offered to treat his companion to a drink to make the latter feel more at ease. The young merchant excelled at these sorts of sociable enterprises, which was one reason why he was so successful. His easy smile and cheerful disposition made him easily likable but there was also a brain beneath all this charm. He listened intently to what the other man had to say, trying to deduce a clue as to the whereabouts of the human archive. He didn't particularly know how it was connected to their search but he intended to size up the situation and get a better understanding of their circumstances. He had learned long ago that subtle clues may be hidden in the smallest of small talk and one must always be ready to pick them up.

"You see," the man began, "Morella's show only began recently. She never used to be much of a performer, if you catch my drift. Hell, before, she couldn't carry a tune if it meant her life and the only reason this sorry excuse of a business establishment thrived was the fact that it was the only place that served decent ale."

"Aye, I can attest to that!" Dryden pointed out with a smile.

"You're pretty sharp, aren't you, lad? At any rate, like I said, recently, she seemed to have picked up on something really good because she started having this show. It's sort of like a live concert with bits and pieces of sleazy dancing thrown in, knowing Morella, that part is not surprising. At first, the only people who came by were the regulars who were curious to see what she had to show in terms of music. And that's when the surprise came, her voice was absolutely fantastic. The songs were well chosen but it was the singing that kept you watching. It's simply one great experience. I don't know what she's on but whatever it is, it's pretty effective. It's got me watching the show every chance I get."

"Sounds pretty impressive," Dryden remarked with interest.

"Impressive doesn't even begin to describe what happens in a show. You have to experience it to really understand."

"Well, then, I'm looking forward to it," Dryden replied. He excused himself and returned to his companions. He related the entire conversation to them with enthusiasm and a renewed vigor which he could not attribute to the excellent ale somehow.

"That's fascinating, Dryden, but how does this help us?" Allen asked sardonically.

"I'm not quite certain but I'd think Lord Folken would know," the other replied.

Folken was deep in thought. He likewise felt a link to their missing person from the information Dryden had shared. Was it possible? Perhaps it was. He looked up and saw Allen and Dryden staring at him expectantly. What could he possibly say? His assumptions held no certainty and indeed held no solid explanations either. They only had to wait and see.

"Well? We're waiting," Dryden remarked impatiently. Folken merely looked at him and said that they had to see the show to confirm his suspicions. Dryden laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Just my sentiments, exactly," he said as he sipped his half-filled cup of ale. Allen shook his head and said, "I'll have to trust in your notions, then, no matter how incredible." After all, they had nothing to lose if they watched the show. It seemed decent enough. More people were coming in and the place was becoming quite cramped.

"It's lucky that we were here early. At least we have a table," remarked Allen. "The show seems to be popular."

"Just around these parts though," Dryden added. All the people seemed to be residents or frequenters of the alley than anything else. This was the kind of crowd one wouldn't see at respectable gatherings in Palas. These were the members of the Asturian underworld. Surprisingly though, no one seemed in a particularly dangerous mood tonight. The tension was merely the impatience of the audience for the show to begin.

An announcer ascended the stage. He was a short, stubby man in worn clothing but walking with an unfathomable dignity. He cleared his throat and declared that the show was about to begin. Immediately, a solemn hush settled on the audience. The buzz of excitement was somehow smothered and all eyes turned towards the curtain.

The hours had passed uneventfully, and he sat restlessly playing with a half-filled glass of wine, pondering on many things. There had been no battle today and he was feeling extremely bored. If only he could leave this place and do what he really wanted to. If he wasn't going to engage in battle after all, then, it was better for him to just leave. The silence and solitude was enough to drive him mad. Well, that is, madder than he already was. A small smile formed on his pale face. He raised his hand to the scar on his cheek and another angry thought occurred to him. He would get his revenge on that fool who had marred his face and murdered his men. That man had become something else the last time they had fought. Van Fanel was monster and _Van Fanel has all but taken everything from me,_ he thought, _but I could bear that if only you were here. Then, I would not be so alone. _In order to drive the melancholy thought away he plunged into his short memory and recalled a scene back in the darkness of the Vione during the earlier stages of the war before the destruction of Fanelia.

Rhonas Eiren was reciting a report on the status of one so-and-so army at some location or other. He was sitting on his thrown as she was doing this with an exceedingly uninterested expression on his face. He drummed his fingers on the side of the chair but still she went on and on, her eyes blank and impassive, giving out useless figures, descriptions and lists of unfamiliar names. He hated seeing her like this, it was as if she wasn't alive at all, it was like an idiotic zombie talking and the thought sickened him. It was during times like this that she seemed no different from those stupid little soldiers who ran to and fro doing General Adelphos' or some other official's bidding without question. His Dragonslayers were certainly much better but Rhonas Eiren had more in her than this. He thought that he would rather die than to live such a pathetic existence but he knew her reasons for choosing something like that. Despite this, it still annoyed him greatly. He interrupted her little speech with a wave of his hand.

"Enough, enough, I've had enough," he hollered impatiently, "why can't you stop doing this, it is so degrading. I'm sick of it and I know you are too so why continue?"

She closed her eyes and opened them again, showing crimson pupils with more life in them. They gave him one penetrating gaze which other people would melt under. But not him, of course. "You know very well why this has to be like this, Dilandau," she said, "so please don't force the issue. It is the only way."

"Ch," he grumbled, "I know, I know, you don't have to remind me." She smiled faintly, glad to have triumphed over him again.

"But there is one favor I'd like to ask you, if I may," he spoke slowly and quietly, almost in a whisper. They both knew that walls had ears and they had to be careful in choosing their words within these menacing, cold walls of steel if they wanted privacy. "What is it?" she asked carefully. This was something rare. He hardly ever spoke to her, or anyone for that matter, this way, in such a polite manner.

"Let me hear your true voice."

Her eyes widened. "But isn't this my.."

"No, no, not that monotonous drone you use most of the time. Your true voice, that of the person locked up inside you, behind the apparatus and the archive, you, the person I always knew. That's all. Every once in a while it would be a comfort, you know."

"Dilandau," she said with surprise. He looked back at her with that fierceness that would send most other warriors to their knees and she returned the glance. She was not to be intimidated by this. "I understand," she nodded.

Her lips parted and a soft, gentle note began to come out, the beginning of a song. This was her real voice. _The voice of a siren, _he had thought then. She had sung to him occasionally, sometimes he even joined her. It was a welcome change to the deadly silence of the floating fortress. She would sing and both their hearts would feel lighter. When they were alone, she would encourage him and he too found it in himself to sing, expressing his soul's deepest desires in melodies and tunes. Sometimes she even sung in the presence of the Dragonslayers, whom he trusted would keep the private performances secret. The youths would watch, entranced, and smiles of contentment would form on their faces. Faces he would never see again. But she was still out there. The siren still lived.

"I will hear you sing, again," he whispered. He snatched his sword and attached it onto his belt. The candlelight flickered. He took one last look around the tent, making sure, with a military man's precision, that he had not left anything important. He left a short note on his chair inside. It read:

_Jajuka:_

_I have something that I must find. When I have retrieved it, then I will decide whether I want to come back. The war can wait. In the meantime, you're in charge._

_Capt. Dilandau Albatou_

Then, he strode out of the tent and into the beckoning darkness.

They were completely entranced. Morella began with a couple of upbeat tunes that were easy to dance to and proceeded to enchant her audience with soulful renditions of popular Asturian ballads as well as songs from the other parts of Gaea. Some songs were even foreign but nobody seemed to mind since the pleasure was in taking in her voice. Morella certainly was a sight to behold. Wearing a glittering gown and all kinds of ornaments in her hair, as well as an assortment of bangles and other gaudy jewelry, she looked like an over-decorated peacock strutting down a desert of blandness. And yet, the audience seemed to excuse the ostentation because of the outstanding performance. The applause thundered and whistles were heard after every song number.

"I'm glad you like tonight's show everyone," she said teasingly after one song, "and don't you worry, now. There's more where that came from." At this she began another wonderful melody. She made exaggerated hand movements and her face contorted itself into many expressions. She flaunted her figure whenever she had the opportunity. You would think that the whole thing was really cheap if you weren't so busy listening and absorbing the music. The accompaniment wasn't much, only a poorly arranged band of several men who played simple musical instruments. They could play the instruments but it was not exactly an orchestra. However, this particular flaw was completely ignored because of the singer's performance. The soul in her voice was enough to compel her audience to imagine a grander scene, to transport them from their dreary world to somewhere else, somewhere better. And that was why they always came.

She seemed capable of singing anything with expertise. Her talent was overwhelming and this explained the success of her nightly show. The performance was beyond that of an ordinary cabaret. It was a treat to the senses, or at least, one sense. Anyone could excuse the poor choice of venue and the less-than-pleasant atmosphere because the show was truly something to experience.

The only reason the show had not gained so much popularity from the general society was because of the biases implanted in people's minds about Tartarus Alley and its occupants. If any word at all spread to the decent areas of Palas about the show, people immediately dismissed it as a cheap cabaret, an obscene exhibition they expected criminals to enjoy watching during their spare time. No one paid to much heed of any news that came from Tartarus Alley, no one respectable and peace-loving, that is.

However, for all the miserable beings in the Alley, this was their one source of release, of escape from their desolation. Especially now, when Gaea was plunged into a war, their fates became more and more uncertain. They lived in a jungle where the rule was always "survival of the fittest" and only the strong could live. In the midst of this, there was a nightly respite, where everyone gathered, forgetting for two hours or so, the horrid lives they were living and only living to immerse themselves in the music.

No one knew how Morella had come upon such a gift. She herself attributed it to one potion or other acquired from the bazaar coming from the Mystic Valley or some other exotic location. The gullible fools who heard this would rush to the bazaar and try to purchase one of these concoctions for themselves. But those who knew better would shake their heads. They knew that no existing potion could do this. Someone else must be singing behind her. Whoever that was and why Morella would like to take the credit for the effort, however, was none of their concern. It was a matter that was not openly spoken of in the alley. Despite her appearance, Morella had a significant amount of influence among the people there and it would be foolish to make an enemy out of her. So people kept their mouths shut and just enjoyed the music. After all, what harm could it do? In Tartarus Alley, whatever the means, people just tried to find ways of enjoying themselves.

The three adventurers were, in a word, astounded by what they were seeing. Dryden looked absolutely incredulous, despite the fact that he had already been significantly warned of how great it was, the show still exceeded his wildest expectations. "Who could have thought that such a magnificent talent came in such a dressy package?" Dryden said. "I'll admit, her manner and clothing are not really appropriate but her performance is absolutely excellent," Allen conceded. They clapped loudly as she finished her song and took a bow.

Allen was having fun, despite himself. If only the circumstances weren't so serious, he might have enjoyed it better. _This would be the perfect show to take Celena and Hitomi to, _he thought, _Princess Millerna and Princess Eries would have been entertained as well if it were held in a different venue. Van, too might need something like this to let loose and relax once in a while. _But he shook his head and banished those thoughts. This was not the proper time for them.

Folken was silently observing the performer. Something didn't seem to fit. Morella just didn't seem to be the kind of person who could acquire such talent in a snap. Folken struggled to break away from the spell her voice had cast so that he could think more clearly. He knitted his brows and pondered. This was really suspicious. More importantly, they had caught no glimpse at all of their target. Not one ebony-haired head was to be seen in the crowd at all. The show was undoubtedly incredible but as he watched Morella up on that minuscule stage, he couldn't help but wander how she did it. He didn't mean to discredit her if she truly had the talent but if so, why would she still be rotting here on Tartarus Alley in this worn down old tavern when she could have gotten success elsewhere? The ongoing war, of course, was a consideration however; he really could not help but wonder. He stood up, an action which surprised his two companions.

"Something's not right," he explained when they gave him perplexed looks, "excuse me while I investigate." Allen followed him and Dryden was just about to when Folken motioned for him to sit down. "Stay here," Folken said, "and try to catch sight of our target. And, Dryden, enjoy the show."

Folken and Allen exited the tavern and found that quite a number of people had gathered at the door and at the windows to catch a glimpse of the performance and to hear the music. They squeezed their way through and entered a darker side of Tartarus, lined with garbage. "This must be the back," Folken said, "Good. Let's go." Allen followed as they walked over to where the racket of applause could be heard. "What exactly are you planning to do, Lord Folken?" Allen asked seriously. "Don't tell me you expect to find Rhonas Eiren cowering in one of these dark corners after you heard Morella sing. I can hardly think that is logical conclusion and that is why I demand an explanation." Folken halted abruptly. Allen waited patiently for the other's response.

"I doubt that you haven't noticed by now, Sir Allen," Folken replied.

"Noticed what? I really wish you'd elaborate a bit more on you intentions and ideas, Lord Folken, because sometimes I'm simply at a loss when it comes to understanding you and your motives," Allen said. He was quite tired and the day's activities were starting to get to him. If this other man would just speak more plainly, he would be extremely relieved. It wasn't in Allen Schezar's nature to be so impatient and rash but standing here in a dark alleyway which stank of all sorts of rubbish and worse things was really not his thing. He wanted desperately to just find this Rhonas Eiren and get the truth about his sister from her. Folken, at the moment, wasn't being much help.

"The person singing in that tavern," Folken began, "is not Morella."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, rather unnecessarily, since he picked up an idea from what Folken was implying. "Someone else is singing behind the curtain?"

"Yes," Folken replied, "if anything, I've got to give credit to Morella for wonderful and impressive lip synching but other than that the voice is coming from somewhere else. Whose voice it is I'd like to find out, although you might already have an inkling of who I'm eager to see behind that curtain." He gave the Knight Caeli a significant look.

Allen understood and nodded. "Rhonas Eiren." With this being cleared up, they walked around the pathways and wound their way through the labyrinth until they reached the back of the tavern. It was, as expected, heavily guarded by a couple of dull-looking thugs with massive biceps. They were burly, hairy men with ugly faces, much like ogres. Allen and Folken looked at each other. "Shall we try the diplomatic approach first?" Folken asked.

"It's worth an effort," Allen replied, "if it can save me some trouble tonight. Considering the circumstances, it doesn't look likely but why not?"

They approached the guards slowly. In a polite tone, Allen asked them, "Good evening, good sirs, but may we be allowed entry into that room?"

One of the guards looked at him blankly while the other, a bald, brawny man with a large golden earring replied gruffly, "No one can come in 'cept Madame Morella." He said it like it was the most obvious truth in the world. Then he gave a nasty glare at the two men that would have sent lesser mortals scampering away. Allen again attempted to smoothen the situation. "Please, sirs," he said in an ever so slightly menacing tone, "we need to speak with someone behind those doors. If you would please stand aside."

"Are you deaf or something?" yelled the second guard. "No can do, mister so please run along and keep out!"

"Again, sirs," Allen was just about to continue his request when the first guard aimed a large, tattooed fist at him. A fist that was stopped by Folken's organic arm.

"It may seem, Sir Allen," Folken remarked coolly, still blocking the blow, "that diplomatic measures have failed us here. That's not so surprising."

"Well, then I suppose it can't be helped."

In a few minutes, two large bodies lay unconscious against some dumpsters. Allen was smoothing his cloak and Folken had taken the liberty of opening the door. At least, trying. It was locked from the inside. "No problem," Folken muttered. He brought out his artificial arm and pushed a finger inside the lock. In an instant, the door opened. Allen looked at him curiously and Folken merely said, "This sometimes comes in handy." "I'll say," Allen remarked. They entered the room and there, within was another door.

"Are you ready?" Allen asked apprehensively, his hand on the doorknob. "At this point," Folken said, "I don't want to get your hopes up. But seeing as we've come this far, nothing can stop us now."

Unfortunately, that last statement was not entirely true. A few more minutes and half a dozen unconscious bodies later, "You were saying earlier?" Allen managed to joke as he smoothened his cloak and tossed his long blond hair.

"Never you mind."

The wooden door creaked open, revealing a small, poorly lit room where a figure stood. Sounds of cheering and applause could be heard from the curtain completely covering one side of the room. And in the midst of all this, there she was. Short, raven serpentine silk tresses, and crimson eyes. She was wearing simple Asturian garments but her right arm was completely concealed in her cloak. She was not facing them as she was engrossed in finishing her song. But there was no doubt about it. They had found what they came looking for. Here, before them stood Rhonas Eiren, the human archive.

From her lips the heavenly sound of music came forth. This was truly the person behind all the astounding success of Morella's show. And here she stood, overshadowed and obscured by the flashy older woman. Here in this dark little cage like a nightingale. She did not have the look of a prisoner however. She was capable of escaping anytime she wished but something held her back. The enigmatic reason was yet to be discovered.

"This must be her," Allen whispered, feeling so awestruck at her appearance and at her voice. "Whatever descriptions you gave me of her still could not have prepared me for this."

"Are you struck by her beauty?" Folken asked in a low voice. " That and something else that I've never seen in any other woman," Allen replied, "Her sadness and the aura of melancholy around her."

Loud applause was heard from the other side as Morella proceeded to make a barrage of useless comments and corny jokes. While doing so, Rhonas Eiren or Marin as she was called in the tavern spoke to her two guests. She did not turn to look at them but she did say something. "If you gentlemen wish to make any comments that I am not meant to hear," she began, "then I suggest you do so when I am out of earshot. Otherwise, the endeavor is quite useless." Having said this, she turned around and flashed her searing crimson gaze at their startled faces. She looked a bit surprised to see them, especially Folken whom she glanced at with recognition. She whispered, "I will accompany you gentlemen to wherever you wish to take me but grant me two small favors."

Folken had regained a sense of what was happening and asked, "What are they, then, Rhonas Eiren?"

"Just let me finish tonight's performance, and pay a small debt afterwards at the harbor, then I will be prepared to go with you."

"Certainly," he replied. She turned away once more to begin another song.

Later that night, once everything was settled at the tavern, four hooded figures headed towards the harbor at Palas. Dryden seemed equally taken in by Rhonas Eiren's beauty as Allen was and was eagerly awaiting her interrogation when they arrived at the palace. She had left a recording of previous performances with Madame Morella as she was taking her leave. "I trust that this will suffice for the reasonable continuance of the show," Rhonas had said as she bid farewell. As they left the shadow of Tartarus Alley, Allen asked her how much she had foreseen that she would make a recording of the songs. "I did not intend to stay here long," she replied, "I only needed to repay a huge debt and to find some means to survive while I planned my return to Dilandau. My initial plans were to leave several nights ago but something held me back. For some unknown reason, I felt that Dilandau was close by when I passed the graveyard the other day."

Allen looked at her strangely. Was it possible that she had sensed Dilandau's presence when Celena was with him? Did she witness the transformation? He would have to wait for the answers to these questions later. For now, he was satisfied to have found Rhonas. Folken also seemed glad to have found an old companion for despite the fact that they were never on intimate terms in Zaibach, she was a familiar face and he was glad to have someone else to talk to.

They reached the harbor. "Wait here," Rhonas instructed as she went towards the water. "Don't worry, I won't try to escape." They watched curiously as she brought out two vials filled with a red liquid. She then began to sing softly to the water. Then slowly, ripples disturbed the stillness and a large, black head with golden eyes emerged from the dark depths. "It's a sea serpent!" Dryden cried in surprise while the other two stared incredulously. "Now, now, dear one," Rhonas whispered as she stroked the beast's head, "there's no cause to be wary. These are friends."

She continued stroking its head while the others watched in horror. Dryden whispered, "That is the deadliest sea creature ever to exist. How can she be stroking it so calmly as if it were a pet? And how come it's so tame? That serpent thrives on devouring bodies of innocent sailors who get lost at sea! And besides, it drinks blood." All at once, they realized that the red liquid in the vials was actually human blood. Allen cringed at the realization.

Rhonas, however, paid them no heed and tossed the vials into the serpent's waiting mouth. The creature, in turn, regurgitated two empty vials. "I fear, this may well be my last visit, Britomartis," she told the snake sadly, "I might have to go away for a long time but remember that you have my eternal gratitude for saving my life and that though you have cancelled my debt, I will someday fully repay you. Farewell, dearest Britomartis." The serpent gave one last glance at the girl before it disappeared into the water and slithered away.

She returned to her companions. "Now, gentlemen," she told them cheerfully, "shall we be on our way?" They nodded as they walked away from the harbor. "We are taking you to the palace of Asturia, Rhonas," Folken explained, "where Sir Allen Schezar has some very important questions for you to answer about Dilandau and his estranged younger sister, Celena Schezar." Rhonas merely nodded in acknowledgement of what he said. "And when we arrive, Miss Eiren," Dryden added with a smile, "you have a lot of explaining to do."


	4. The Tale of the Discarded Tool

Chapter Four: The Tale of the Discarded Tool

**Disclaimer: Tenkuu no Escaflowne, and Dilandau, when will you be mine? Fate answers…. Never. Oh well, cut to the chase.**

"The night is young and so are we," Dryden said good-humoredly while the others in the room cringed at the lame line, "so begin your interrogation, Sir Allen and let's see what Miss Eiren can do with that apparatus on her arm." Here they were again, in the same room where they had merely talked about Dilandau and Rhonas Eiren, and already here was one of their subjects. The girl with the short serpentine silk tresses stood by the wide window looking at a host of anxious and expectant faces. Her own face held no real expression, as she stared at them with her blazing scarlet eyes. Although she was attired in a common barmaid's clothing, her air was that of nobility. Folken stood next to her while she faced the two princesses of Asturia, the noble Knight Caeli and the intellectual merchant. Most of them seemed too mesmerized by her to speak.

_She's more intriguing than I expected, _thought Millerna, _I thought that I was somehow beyond being surprised after I saw the wig with her beautiful hair but this is something I could never have expected. _The girl was her age and yet seemed years older. Her features were lovely but her air was one of melancholy and mature gravity. _She has seen too many hardships in her young life that have robbed her of her youth, _Eries pondered, _what a waste. This creature is very sad, indeed. _Folken was still reeling from the revelation of Rhonas' talent. He had never imagined she could sing and so well. He had never heard her do so on the Vione but perhaps she merely hid her ability and performed only in secret. After all, he was the Strategos of Zaibach, her superior, and sadly, not her particular friend. Dilandau must have known this, of course. What Folken didn't know was that it was Dilandau who caused such a skill to be honed by Rhonas. There were still many things this former Fanelian prince had yet to learn about these two products of the sorcerers' experimentation. They were utterly unpredictable was merely one of those discoveries.

"Though you had made an introduction to the conversation," Rhonas said monotonously, breaking the silence of fascination, "it seems that no one intends to further it so may I then take the liberty of asking you what it is you want from me?" Folken, as usual, was the first to regain his consciousness from the daze and he asked her, "First and foremost, introduce yourself formally to these people and explain how you had survived the destruction of the Vione." She nodded.

"Introduce formally?" Allen inquired surprised, "but we already know who she is, don't we?" The others looked at Folken as well, their faces asking the same question.

"Not entirely," Rhonas replied for Folken, "you still don't know what a human archive can do and that," her searing gaze pierced into the darkness, "is what I intend to show you."

They waited with bated breath as she prepared to use her apparatus. She shed the cloak that covered her right arm and revealed something quite horrid. Across what was supposed to be her arm were series of snakelike wires and connections that were linked all the way to the back of her head. Her nerves seemed elevated and the throbbing of her veins was visible. All the wires twisted and meandered across her arm like thousands of tiny serpents wrapping themselves around it. Her fingers were connected by the same wires. Carefully, she placed her hand on the surface of the large window in the room that faced them all. Her fingers spread unnaturally wide, attaching themselves to the surfaces with a suction effect and radiating a large blank white image on the window. The outside of the city was no longer visible, just a large screen of some sort, generated by the power of her device. At once, her face took on a blank, soulless expression and a voice, seeming not like her own, and really, not like a voice at all, spoke, "Commencing exposition, what is it you wish to know?"

While the others watched open-mouthed at what was occurring, Folken spoke, knowing how to operate and command. "Identify yourself and narrate how you survived the fall of the floating fortress Vione." The archive's face turned to him without really seeing him and replied automatically, "As you wish." Images began appearing on the screen. The first was of a younger Rhonas Eiren, standing in what seemed like a dark Zaibach lab facility. Dark hooded figures surrounded her and the child looked blankly into the screen. The voice began, "I am human archive model number 35734, the only successfully implanted human archive created by the advanced unit of Zaibach scientists. I have been functioning for 13 years. My main purpose is to collect, absorb and store valuable information about the Zaibach Empire and all its major and minor operations. I have been designed to do so although I am still a human being. My mind has been modified to an extent that I can store and give out information with ease, undeterred by the flaws of human emotions. However, I still suffer from recurrent malfunctions therefore I was reduced to collecting information exclusively about the now defunct Dragonslayers unit and their commander Dilandau Albatou whose current status is unknown. Most of the significant information that was stored in my brain has already been successfully transferred to the larger and more efficient Zaibach extensive archives.

In response to your second question, when the Zaibach floating fortress Vione was destroyed recently by the Hispano guymelef Escaflowne piloted by the Fanelian king Van Slanzar de Fanel otherwise referred to in Zaibach communications as the Dragon, I had managed to float on a piece of debris that I acquired from the fortress. In the middle of the sea, death seemed certain but by some chance, I was able to hitch a ride on the back of a large sea serpent. It seems that I have an unfathomable magnetism for serpents and snakes and therefore I was able to coax the great beast to bring me to the nearest shores, which were those of Palas, the capital of Asturia. I had sung gently to the serpent as she carried me across the sea and promised to somehow repay my debt to her. When I arrived at Palas, in the middle of the night, I immediately got a sharp piece of rubble from the shore and slashed my arm, allowing the serpent to feed off some of my blood."

The two princesses were horrified by this revelation while Allen and Dryden looked pitifully at Rhonas. Folken felt a great sadness at learning this as well. But none of their feelings reached her at this moment. She continued without pause.

"I then proceeded to hide in the dark alleys of Palas. I nursed my wound and the next day, I sold my hair to a merchant at the bazaar in order to earn something with which I could purchase some food and water. I also purchased a set of small vials with which I was to give the serpent nightly deposits of blood. I applied for a job as a barmaid in one of the taverns along Tartarus Alley. I happened to sing a little during my work, an action which was immediately noticed by the proprietor of the tavern, Madame Morella. She hired me to sing behind her as her voice for a nightly show which quickly became a hit. Working in the alley also allowed me to collect blood for the serpent as there were nightly brawls. Stealthily and quickly I would collect the drops of blood falling from a hoodlum's nose or cheek and keep them in the vials. At night, I would go out and hand the vials to my serpentine benefactor. I intended to work for only a short while, only until I devised a proper plan of action to return to Dilandau Albatou. An event a few days ago delayed my departure. I was walking near the graveyard at Palas and suddenly, I was overcome by the feeling that Dilandau was nearby. I looked around me and saw no sign of him but I decided to stay a few nights more until I was absolutely certain. And tonight, Strategos Folken Fanel, Sir Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli, and Dryden Fassa of Asturia had come to take me here for an interrogation. That is all there is to say. Terminating procedure." And as fast as she had started, the wires disconnected themselves from the window and Rhonas Eiren faced them once again, albeit a bit out of breath. Her eyes reverted to normal expressions and her face was grave.

Her audience stared at her, astounded, least of all was Folken. "I apologize for the flawed report," she said curtly, "I believe certain malfunctions occurred and it was at one point too subjective." "What do you mean?" asked Millerna with a concerned voice. "I think that I should explain," Folken began. Rhonas merely nodded.

"You must understand that all the devices and mechanisms programmed into Rhonas' brain and memory enable and compel her to function as automatically as a machine. Her reports and giving out of information must be as straight to the point as possible, without any subjective comments or biases which are usually caused by normal human emotions. The mechanisms, however, were flawed and from time to time, her personal memories and feelings might be injected in a presentation or report. This is exactly what happened in the second half of her speech."

"We have no problem whatsoever if such a 'malfunction', as you say occurs again," said Allen who felt strongly on the matter, "I would like to clarify that we are reasonable and compassionate human beings who do not require her to act like some machine." He smiled gently at the girl whose sole response was a perplexed gaze at the Knight Caeli. "That's right," added Millerna, "we're your friends now, you don't have to be afraid or intimidated by us. We also want to help you." Scarlet eyes faced her and a short nod of acknowledgement followed. "Lord Folken," Rhonas asked, looking earnestly at the former Strategos. "It is all true, Rhonas," he replied calmly, "you have no reason to fear or harbor any hostility for them. They may be enemies of Zaibach but I believe your loyalties were not to the empire in the first place, were they?"

"What?" Dryden exclaimed, "I'm a little lost here. You're Zaibach's only official human archive and yet your allegiance is not to Zaibach?"

The girl looked gravely at him. She stated matter-of-factly, "My loyalty is to Dilandau Albatou and no one else. You may ask what you please of me. Political affiliations have no meaning for me." "Just as I thought," Folken muttered with a smile, "The only reason important information about the empire hadn't leaked out to the Allies was because you were loyal to Dilandau. I believe that Emperor Dornkirk has Dilandau to thank, therefore, for your secrecy."

A curt nod. "One thing that bothers me though is this," Dryden interrupted, "how could you possibly have performed with such emotional depth at the tavern if your emotions were, as you say, disabled?" "I agree," Allen added, "the voice we heard tonight was different from what we are hearing now. If you truly could sing like that, how could you not have any feelings?" "I am not capable of expressing my," Rhonas paused, trying to find the appropriate term, "my emotions, if you will, in a conventional manner. Singing seems to be my sole outlet, though I have only been utilizing it recently."

"It certainly is a very artistic outlet," Allen complimented, "and you excel in it." Blank garnet eyes stared back at him. "I suppose I should thank you, Sir Allen, for acknowledging my abilities," Rhonas replied. Allen smiled back warmly at the girl.

"Strange that you failed to mention this to us, Lord Folken," remarked Dryden, stealing a sideward glance at the other man. "I myself was surprised to discover this," Folken replied unaffectedly, and turned to face Rhonas, "I never had the pleasure of hearing a performance in the Vione all these years." "You never requested one," was the bland response. Smiles began forming on everyone's faces. "Well, it seems that despite your emotional incapability, you haven't lost your sense of humor, though you don't show it, Rhonas," Folken declared. Rhonas' eyes glimmered briefly at this, as if some being inside her had responded.

Rays of moonlight filtered through the glass windows, setting the room aglow in a pale blue radiance. The two princesses sat silently, observing the girl's solitary stance. Allen and Dryden stood close by and Folken faced Rhonas. There was a slight chill in the atmosphere. Millerna looked at Rhonas in concern, noticing the girl's pale features and seemingly fragile demeanor. She had been standing at the window for quite a while and had panted right after presenting. "You must be quite tired by now," Millerna addressed Rhonas, "Perhaps we may postpone our interrogation for a more convenient time if no one objects." She looked around at her companions and they all seemed to consent to her proposition. However, it was Rhonas herself who persisted. She fixed her crimson gaze upon the princess and said, "Meaning no offense, your Highness, but I would request you not to underestimate my abilities. I was trained in an elite unit of the Zaibach army and presenting information such as this is a mere trifle. Appearances may be deceiving. I am in no way exhausted at this moment and insist on getting your interrogation over as soon as possible, if it may be."

A look of shock came on Millerna's face. She was quite taken aback by such a response and was at a loss for words. Allen and Dryden wore equally incredulous expressions while Folken simply remained silent. Eries was the first to break the silence. She rose from her seat in the fluid graceful movement that is expected of an Asturian princess and walked towards where Rhonas stood erect. "Very well," Eries began, "it seems you are in quite a hurry to conclude this affair and to be honest, we are all equally as eager to acquire the information you might have. We will delay the investigation no longer. Please tell us all you know about Dilandau Albatou."

A gust of wind blew into the room causing the curtains to blow. The fated words had been uttered. At last, they would find the truth. "As you wish," Rhonas replied with a laconic nod. Eries returned to her seat as the archive placed the palm of her right hand on the window's glass surface. Once again, the wires jumped from her arm and tiny suction cups held onto the exterior. The view of Palas disappeared in a flash and images were beginning to form. Rhonas' eyes went blank once more as she fell into another sort of trance and began to speak.

"Captain Dilandau Albatou. Born: Red, 8th Moon, Origin: unknown. Height 175 cm, weighing 57 kg. Male. Leader of the special elite force, the Dragonslayers Unit, under Zaibach's Copper Army headed by General Adelphos. A skillful warrior, he pilots the red guymelef Alseides." At this point, the image shown on the surface was that of a tall youth sporting Zaibach army in red, glaring fiercely at a group of young men who were bowing before him. This was truly Dilandau, Folken thought as he gazed at the image.

"_Well, he certainly is quite good-looking,"_ thought Millerna at first sight of the image, _"if it wasn't for his infamous reputation, perhaps I'd be very interested in knowing more of him." _She shook her head at such thoughts, reprimanding herself for being such a giddy girl and during such serious circumstances too. This isn't the kind of attitude to be exhibited by the future queen of Asturia. She sighed as she contemplated over these things. _Why are we deprived of our childhood and bound to such dreary fates?_

Eries looked at the image gravely and thought about how such a sorrowful and tragic life this captain had led. _He's still very much a boy, though he's considered an adult by our standards, _she pondered, _why do the social norms here deprive people of their youth and happiness? This war has torn so many lives apart and I, though a princess of Asturia, am powerless to do anything to stop it._

Allen remembered the time he met Dilandau when the latter had arrived in Castelo to ask for provisions for his unit. He was confident and cool, very much aware of his rank and status. The boy was oozing with charisma, much for one so young as well as the poise of an elite captain. _He really was an impressive sight, _Allen thought, _and if the circumstances had not been that way, I do think I would have wanted to know more of this Zaibach captain._ However, Dilandau had spoken harshly and condescendingly about the carnage at Fanelia and it was this that had made Allen's respect for him decrease significantly. This had also fueled his suspicions of Zaibach's true intentions. All this however seemed so long ago and with the situation they were all faced with now, such memories seemed absurd and almost utterly out of place. They were here to find the truth about Dilandau's identity and that was that. But then, things are never as simple as they seem.

_The image of Dilandau spoke, "I won't say this again. I will not tolerate incompetence in my Dragonslayers Unit, do I make myself clear?" "Yes, sir!" responded two of the men facing him._

The report continued. "Dilandau Albatou is a highly-skilled warrior who has been trained by the very best authorities in the Zaibach Empire. His combat skills are impressive by most standards and he holds the record in both Zaibach and Asturia of the quickest slaying of a dragon. Seven miets from the moment it enters the arena until he holds up the drag energist from its heart." Allen and Dryden looked at each other, impressed by this part of the record. Allen looked at Folken to confirm the truth of this allegation and the latter nodded in assent. "If Dilandau was a Fanelian prince," Folken commented, "he would have been crowned king several times already for all the dragons he had slain." _In that, _he thought, _he was truly superior to me._

Rhonas spoke: Dilandau Albatou was made head of the elite Dragonslayers Unit, whose main objective was to destroy the Ispano white guymelef Escaflowne, known as Fanelia' God of Protection, and its pilot who has been confirmed as Fanelia's reigning monarch Van Slanzar de Fanel. The reason the Dragon has to be destroyed is because it is a hindrance to the fulfillment of Emperor Dornkirk's ideal future. Several attempts had been made to achieve the aforementioned goal. First, was the attack on Fanelia during the coronation of Van Fanel. The results were a total devastation of that small country. However, the dragon was able to escape by some incomprehensible circumstance through a pillar of light that had appeared before some of the Dragonslayers were able to subdue it."

At this, Folken gazed outside at the moonlit sky, his eyes wearing a look of despair and remorse. He was the cause of that carnage; he had ordered his homeland to be destroyed for the sake of ideals that he used to believe in but now, unfortunately, as he came to realize, were all empty lies. The ideal future that he had wished for so fervently was not to be attained through such violent and bloodthirsty means. Hopefully, he would be able to atone for all his sins someday by adapting a peaceful means. Hopefully.

"A second attempt was made at the Asturian outpost of Castelo which was under the command of Knight Caeli Allen Schezar. Scouts had informed the Zaibach Empire that indeed the dragon guymelef Escaflowne was being kept hidden at Castelo and so the Dragon Slayers unit was dispatched to capture the dragon. In doing so, the entire settlement was burned to the ground by Dilandau and his men. Escaflowne was seen to have morphed into a dragon form and flew in the opposite direction of a Levi ship that contained Allen Schezar and the remaining survivors. The dragon was hotly pursued and duly captured after that."

Now, images of Folken in his ebony cloak and Dilandau were being shown. The two seemed to be in deep conversation about what to do with the dragon. Dilandau was smiling sinisterly as he talked while Folken held an expressionless face. Dilandau was continually being flashed in such images while Rhonas droned on monotonously. Then, a new image was shown with another important character. It was Van Fanel.

"In an unexpected duel on the Floating Fortress Vione, Dilandau received a slash on the right cheek delivered by the king of Fanelia, Van Fanel in an attempt to defend himself from the captain. _Van was shown slashing Dilandau's cheek and the latter kneeling down clutching his bleeding face in shock. _This event significantly affected Dilandau and filled him with an intense hatred of the one who had marred his beautiful face."

A fuming Dilandau was shown, still grasping his bloody cheek glaring furiously up at something and muttering, "You will pay for what you've done today! You will pay dearly for destroying my face!"

"This event had significantly affected Dilandau and after that, he was consumed with an obsession to kill Van Fanel, his hatred growing stronger as he stroked his ever-throbbing wound. Dilandau thinks very highly of his appearance and the existence of any sort of blemish had incensed him greatly. He became more irritable and short-tempered since that time and found joy only in attempting to exact his revenge on Van Fanels."

_So that's what got that psychopath so upset, _Allen snorted scornfully, _I never realized that he was so shallow. It only goes to show what kind of a person he truly is. Nothing but an egocentric, narcissistic, arrogant brat who also happens to be proficient in battle. Amazing. But still, I must know the truth about him._

Folken closed his eyes briefly and hid a small smile. He had always known that Dilandau was obsessed with his face but he had never realized that he could get this sensitive about it. This must explain his constant desire to kill Van. _He's truly very different, _thought Folken, _but there are still some sides to him that we don't know of._

"After the conquest of Freid, Dilandau led his Dragonslayers unit in hot pursuit of the Levi ship Crusade where Van Fanel, Allen Schezar and their comrades were located. Van Fanel met them in the battlefield with the guymelef Escaflowne. What ensued was a ruthless confrontation wherein the Fanelian king emerged as the victor, mercilessly slaughtering all the Dragonslayers with the exception of Dilandau himself. This was prevented by an unexplainable occurrence that had rendered the white Ispano guymelef motionless allowing for Dilandau to escape to the Floating Fortress."

Images of the battle were flashed. Scenes of the Dragonslayers screaming as they died pierced the stillness of the night and Dilandau was shown for the first time looking scared and worried. He was obviously taken by surprise with Van's new prowess and was very affected by watching his men perish. The expression on his face was not merely of utter horror, it was also that of a grim realization that he was all alone with the people he cared about leaving in front of him. It was a superbly tragic scene.

Allen, Dryden and Millerna were lost in thought. After all, they had been there too; and they had witnessed how in a mad rage Van had taken down all the guymelefs of Dilandau's group. And although they all knew that Dilandau was an enemy captain who was vicious and psychopathic, they felt a certain amount of sympathy for him. He had lost all his comrades, the people closest to family and friends for him and was left alone. Undoubtedly, the scarlet-eyed captain had felt the loss keenly and it was but natural.

"He arrived at the Vione where I met him and acquired all these details. He was extremely distraught by the death of his entire unit and brooded constantly on what had happened. _A view of Dilandau holding a red rose and muttering irritably. "Where's the honor in dying in a fight like that?" he had cried out in annoyance, while tossing the rose into the sky. _But then the event had triggered something in Dilandau that had rendered him psychologically unstable. From time to time, he would sink into a hallucinatory phase, muttering about not leaving him alone and screaming incessantly for no apparent reason."

_Dilandau was shown, both hands grasping a seemingly painful head, eyes wide and with an inexplicable expression. Rhonas stood at his side, attempting to comfort him by singing softly. They were both kneeling down in a dark hallway. The song seemed to calm him, though the effect was gradual. He panted and gasped with difficulty and she simply knelt beside him without saying a word. He then looked at her with an expression of extreme gratitude and said, "Promise me, that you won't leave me alone. The pain I feel inside is too great. I don't know what it is. Don't leave me alone." He gripped her good arm and she looked back, surprised. "I'll always be here at your side, I promise," she replied softly, "I won't leave you alone." _

_For a moment there was a peaceful silence. It was broken by Dilandau throwing another fit. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried desperately. "Dilandau!" Rhonas shouted, "what's wrong? What's wrong?" "Don't take me," he continued to say, paying her no heed, "no, no." With a crazed look he shook her and said sobbingly, "They're coming for me, don't let them take me, don't let them take me." Her eyes widened in comprehension. "What? They're coming here?" she cried incredulously. "Don't let them take me!" Rhonas, unable to react remained motionless and wide-eyed. And then shadows came. Figures in ebony strode into the hall, making the place even more menacing than it already was. Rhonas gazed at them in mingled fear and hatred but was unable to move. Dilandau screamed as strong hands took hold of him and led him away. "No! Let me go!" he screamed, "Rhonas! Don't let them take me! Don't leave me alone!" And the image was gone._

Slowly, and with difficulty, the narrative was continued as the audience stared aghast at the speaker. "Due to his emotional instability at the time, Lord Folken had summoned the Zaibach sorcerers, a group of scientists highly knowledgeable in the art of controlling fate, to take Dilandau for treatment. They had rendered me unconscious with a sedative to prevent my interfering with their actions. And that was the last I saw of Dilandau. Terminating procedure."

The glassy surface once more became what it was and the wires connected to it rapidly re-entered Rhonas' arm. She pulled it down and sank into a chair, eyes losing the glaze and instead looking very sad and exhausted. Folken supported her and Millerna offered a glass of water which she had politely refused. She only sat there calmly, composing herself. After a few moments, she looked up at the group of anxious faces, again regaining her nonchalant countenance. "There is still time for something else," she said, "That is not the full extent of my knowledge of Dilandau Albatou."

Millerna and Eries protested to working the girl further. "You're much too tired and it would be barbaric to ask any more of you tonight," Millerna declared, "I suggest that you rest for now and we postpone our investigation for another time." "It would be unwise to continue if you can no longer do so," Eries added. Allen came up to her and said, in the manner of all noble Knight Caelis, "My lady Rhonas Eiren, I believe you need rest. Although we are eager to know more, we cannot possibly force you to strain yourself considering your current physical state. We will willingly postpone this for a better time."

"He's right, Rhonas," Folken added gently addressing the girl, "you have shown us much already and you need to recover your strength." Her cold reply astounded them all. "If indeed what you're saying is true," Rhonas began, "that you are not in any particular hurry to conclude this interrogation, that may be well and good for you but not for me." They were all too surprised to speak. While the others sported looks of incredulity on their faces, Dryden merely seemed amused. Rhonas continued, "As I have explained earlier, I intend to conclude this affair as soon as possible as I have other matters to settle." "Such as returning to Dilandau?" inquired Dryden, interrupting her. "Precisely," she replied blandly, "people trained in the rigors of the Zaibach army are not easily weakened by almost anything. Besides, I am surprised to note that Lord Folken has become extremely lenient. If I recall properly, you never showed concern whatsoever for your subordinates. On several occasions, I would give reports even more comprehensive than this without you so much as asking me to pause. Therefore, I don't see how I cannot proceed."

Allen looked swiftly and angrily at Folken who closed his eyes and replied gravely. "Rhonas, as you may very well have observed, we are no longer part of Zaibach and it will do you no good to apply Dilandau's sarcasm in this room. I suggest you follow our advice and take a rest." Their eyes locked in a seeming war of stares. Both faces were grave and neither one seemed ready to yield. Allen, Eries and Millerna looked quizzically at the two former Zaibach officials. Army training in Zaibach did seem to bring about the toughest facets in people. The toughest and the hardest.

"I staunchly refuse."

"Do you? You have not been given options, Rhonas."

"My resolve is firm."

"So is ours."

"Don't waste my time. I am no longer your subordinate."

"And yet you still address me as 'Lord'. Come on, Rhonas, stop being stubborn."

"Tempus fugit."

"Indeed, time flies. Time that may have been put to better use."

"Exactly."

"Now, now," interrupted Dryden, who seemed the first to recover from the speechlessness rendered by the Zaibachi word war. "I am certain that we may settle this in a more diplomatic and reasonable manner, can we not, Lord Folken, Lady Rhonas?"

"What is your proposal, Lord Dryden?" Folken asked.

" A compromise," replied the merchant with a clever gleam in his eye.

"I'm listening," said Rhonas who had now focused her scarlet pupils on the merchant.

"Well," Dryden continued, pushing his spectacles into place with his index finger, "let's do it this way, Lady Rhonas here will show us the remaining extent of her knowledge of her precious Dilandau tonight." Rhonas showed no sign of being put off and merely looked down while Allen and the princesses listened intently. "But," the merchant said, "afterwards, whether or not she likes it, Lady Rhonas will have to spend at least one day at the palace, resting and recovering her strength. We can decide on what happens next some other time. Is that fair enough, Lady Rhonas?"

The girl gave a short sigh and replied, "As you wish. There is no alternative, I suppose."

"Are you absolutely certain about this, Dryden?" Millerna asked agitatedly, "The girl's positively exhausted and I doubt that we may be able to extract too much information from her at the moment." "Don't let yourself get upset about it, Princess," the merchant answered coolly, "she claims to still be strong enough to continue and by the looks of it, it is impossible to try and persuade her to do otherwise. Let us just see what she has to show. After all, this entire affair is for your benefit, is it not, Sir Allen?" Allen stiffened at the mention of his name and glanced gravely at Dryden. "It is to discover the truth that has been denied you." "So it is," Allen said, "so it is."

As Rhonas was attaching her arm to the window yet again, Eries spoke, to the surprise of all. "I believe I may know to some extent what you wish to show us, Lady Rhonas," she told the ebony-haired girl. "You must be referring to your own personal understanding and relationship with Captain Albatou as you have been working with him for a considerable time, am I not right?"

"An extremely good observation princess," was all the other had to say as her face began to assume its soulless expression once more. The narration began. "I, Rhonas Eiren, human archive of Zaibach, first encountered Captain Dilandau Albatou when both of us were 5 years old. It was just after I had been discarded as an obsolete tool of the Zaibach Empire because of _that _incident.

_A scene was projected. A small girl with dark hair wearing a poorly-made dress was sitting against a wall in a dark corridor. She was gravely staring into space, her bruised face without any real expression. Her right arm was covered untidily with a grimy cloak and she was humming softly. It was a mournful but beautiful melody._

_The echo of small footsteps was heard. A shadowy figure emerged from the unlit depths. It was a small boy with silvery hair. He approached the girl slowly. "Who are you?" said he, looking at the figure intently, "I haven't seen you here before." "My name is Rhonas Eiren," she replied solemnly, "and I am an obsolete tool." "What's that?" the boy asked, with a quizzical expression on his face. _

_The girl shrugged. "I'm not really sure. All I know is I'm useless and I have no place anymore and I must disappear."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. That's what they told me."_

"_Who's they?"_

_For a moment, a strange look came into her eyes and she shuddered. "The tall men of the shadows."_

_The boy stiffened. "Oh, them."_

_A moment of painful silence and then, the boy with silver hair extended a small, pale hand. "Come with me."_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me."_

"_Why?"_

"_So you won't have to disappear. Just don't leave me alone."_

From that moment on, I was his constant companion, at first serving no real purpose except to keep him company. The sorcerers attempted to separate us but Dilandau was obstinate and threw tantrums while I would stand firmly in my place near him. They realized that they could still make use of me after all and assigned me to constantly update them on Dilandau's health and general wellbeing with my apparatus. If I refused to do so, we would have been separated. I also became his subordinate, reporting to him as a member of the Dragonslayers unit. Terminating procedure."

The wires re-entered her arm and she went towards the door. Millerna and Eries stood to show her to the guestroom. Allen and Dryden were in deep thought, the former knitting his brow tightly. "Wait," cried the knight Caeli. The women paused and looked back at him.

"I believe you're leaving something out, Lady Rhonas."

"What are you referring too?" she calmly asked.

"Before you showed us your first meeting with Dilandau you mentioned that the Zaibach sorcerers had discarded you after a particular incident. What was that incident, if I may ask?"

"Allen," Millerna cried, "we all agreed that the girl needed rest. Don't trouble her with too many questions."

"I'm aware of that, Princess," replied Allen, "but even if the detailed explanation is postponed, I'd like to know what event she had left out in her narrative."

Folken stiffened as he seemed to realize something. "There are some things better left unsaid, Sir Allen."

"I know that," Allen said, "but unpleasant as it may be, I still want to know the truth. So what was it, Rhonas? What was the incident you were mentioning?"

The girl who had been silent spoke slowly and softly, as if her life depended on every word. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything about this without the proper authorization."

"What are you talking about? What is the meaning of this?" Allen cried exasperatedly.

"The matter is classified."


	5. Classified Truth

Chapter Five: Classified Truth

Disclaimer: I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but. Vision of Escaflowne is not my property. Period. End of discussion.

"Classified? What do you mean?" Allen cried aghast. This response was so wholly unexpected that even the usually polite Knight Caeli had to succumb to the shock. Folken looked down quietly, adapting a melancholy air of secret comprehension while the rest of the people in the room, Millerna, Eries, and Dryden stared incredulously at Rhonas Eiren who had uttered those fateful words, "The matter is classified."

"It is not to be told, not to be spoken of," Rhonas said decidedly, "That case is closed. I cannot possibly disclose such information to you," with this she adapted an air of determination though the painful expression on her face betrayed something else, "without great risk."

"I cannot understand," Allen muttered, still in shock. "Nor I," interrupted Dryden, who was able to recover his composure, and looked questioningly and warily at the girl who maintained her agonizing silence. "You are the only successfully created human archive of the Zaibach empire," the merchant continued, "and you find it impossible to disclose information. Without risk, you say, but what is personal risk in your circumstances since you yourself have confessed to having no allegiance to the empire that spawned your existence. Surely, you are not so selfish as to refuse us this revelation. As you may have noticed, this is particularly important to Sir Schezar here."

The girl threw a pensive glance at the knight Caeli, who was evidently struggling with indefinable emotions. The hours had passed and yet the silvery radiance of the Mystic Moon still haunted that room which was filled with an air so thick with anguish and pain that it was enough to suffocate you. Once again, the stillness was broken.

"I am sorry, but what I cannot give you what you seek, Sir Allen."

"Again, I must ask why?" Dryden inquired, "I simply cannot understand it!" With this, he scratched his head in exasperation.

It was then that Folken spoke gravely, "There are some things best left unspoken."

To this statement, the fair-haired Knight Caeli immediately and violently reacted, "Indeed, you speak true, Strategos," he said, "but some things, gruesome and sordid though they may be, must be let out in the open for the satiation of one very basic desire and necessity. And that is closure. Peace of mind. And so, what will it be, Lady Rhonas? Some extent of personal discomfort on your side or eternal peace of mind for all of us? This is the choice, surely you cannot deny me this? I know you have a kind heart beneath that icy interior."

Folken replied angrily, "It is not a mere _personal discomfort _as you have so ignorantly put it. You do not understand the circumstances."

"Well, what are they then?" Dryden asked, on behalf of everyone else. "I would wish that both of you would cease keeping all of us in the dark. Or is this some inherent trait acquired from being a part of the Zaibach empire?" he added with a hint of disgust.

Folken gave him the closest thing to a glare and opened his mouth to retort but was beaten to it by Rhonas.

"I am sorry for your loss, whatever it may be, Lord Schezar but I assure you, this is not a matter to be taken lightly. You do not know what you are asking of me."

"I am fully aware of what I am asking you, Lady Rhonas," the Heavenly Knight responded earnestly, "All I want is the truth that I have been denied for ten years. The truth that has haunted my dreams, not letting me rest, a void in my knowledge that I intend to be filled with nothing less.

I had a sister, Rhonas. She disappeared 10 years ago and I never saw her again, until a few days ago when she had re-entered our estate, dressed in foreign clothing, with no memory of the past ten years. I brought her to our mother's grave, accompanied by Princess Eries, and as we stood there, something extraordinary happened. She screamed in pain and when I inquired what was wrong, she looked back at me but the face was not hers. Nor was the voice. In fact, I suspect it might have belonged to your beloved commander, Dilandau but he disappeared before we could even confirm what had happened." He paused and the crimson-eyed girl continued to look at him thoughtfully, the others being silent with Folken particularly agitated.

"All I need to know is the truth about my sister Celena and possibly what had happened to her these past ten years and how she is linked to Dilandau Albatou. That's all."

A gust of wind blew through the satin curtains of the room, making the soft material dance in the glow of evening and casting playful shadows across the floor. The Asturian princesses were apparently disturbed by what was going on but they had kept their uneasy silence, watching the heated exchanges. But finally, Princess Eries, still regal in her bearing, having recovered her composure, ventured a suggestion. "We had agreed earlier," she began, "that after Lady Rhonas has showed us all she _intends _to show us, we would allow her to rest and regain her strength, and at the same time get some well-needed sleep for the day ahead. I propose that we follow the original arrangement and postpone any further discussions for a better time. This is too ungodly an hour to be arguing over what can be decided on in a more diplomatic manner. Perhaps the strain of all that has happened has heightened our tempers and decreased our reason. We all need rest."

The three men stared at her, clearly surprised at such a lengthy speech but also impressed by the wisdom expressed. Princess Millerna smiled, as if her sister had put into words all that she had desired to happen at that very moment. "You are right, Princess Eries, as always," Allen conceded with a small smile spreading across his tired face. "I apologize for forcing the issue on you tonight, Lady Rhonas. Perhaps, we can negotiate on this tomorrow, when we are all in a better disposition to judge each other's feelings."

"Perhaps," was her curt reply. Folken looked at her with surprise. _Are you sure you know what you're doing, Rhonas? You are well aware of what such a revelation may entail?_

The girl merely wore an indefinable expression on her pale visage. "Come, dear," said Millerna gently, "I shall show you to your room. By gods! I am sure you are quite exhausted. Don't let Allen distress you show much. Believe me, he means well." Rhonas said nary a word and just followed the princess without protest.

Princess Eries turned to the remainder of people in the room and bid them goodnight. "Gentlemen, I believe that tonight's meeting is adjourned, let us all go to our rooms and try to recover some strength for the day ahead. Remember that we are still in the midst of a war and it would be unwise for us to take advantage of such comfortable circumstances such as these." She bowed and took her leave.

Watching her elegant figure walk away, Folken could not help but feel a great admiration for her. _Calm in the face of adversity, a heavy burden may lie on Millerna as heir to the throne but a heavier burden was being borne by Eries all this time. She alone fulfilled the role of lead politician and leader to her people during her sister's absence and her father's illness. Poor Eries. Has no one acknowledged your efforts? Has no one realized how invaluable you are to your country and to your family? You are a diamond in the rough._

_As for you, Rhonas, what are you thinking? What do you intend to do? Yours is not an easy choice. Allen Schezar's truth might come at too great a cost. But is your heart filled with so much compassion that you would risk even yourself in the process? Then, that Knight Caeli is truly fortunate. But I must educate him on the circumstances tomorrow._

"Well, gentlemen," Dryden said, regaining his cheerful nature, "like the lady said, it's time for some rest, let us all go to our respective chambers." The other two followed. Allen was somehow able to sleep that night, to some extent confident in the knowledge that the truth was still within reach. The dawning of a new day brings the promise of another chapter of life unfolding, another strand of destiny being weaved into the tapestry of existence. What wonder would this new day bring for all of them?

_I'm a long way from camp now, _he thought to himself, making his way through the dense forest of shadowy trees. _Would they be looking for me? Would Jajuka have sent out a search party? How I wish I could see their pathetic little faces once they discover that one of their elite fighters is missing, _he thought with an amused sneer. _How would poor old General Adelphos react to this, I wonder. _At this, his pale face twisted in a sly, almost boyish, grin of delight at imagining the older man fuming with rage at his mischief. The silver-haired captain released a short cackle of glee at the thought, the hair-raising sound resounding across the vastness of the dark forest, somehow enlivening the surroundings.

The answer of silence. Pale rays of moonlight somehow managing to shine through the dense forest, giving the place an eerie glow. He was alone. He had left the army camp, the war, pretty much everything behind for this. It was something extremely important to him considering that he was passing up a chance of fighting. This was something he needed to do.

The darkness engulfed him and many strange night sounds could be heard. Even in the midst of a war, Gaea was still home to a number of ancient beings whose powers are not fully comprehended by even the greatest of scholars. There existed still the horrors of old that have thrived on man's desire for bloodshed and his hatred. It was in such a nasty place that Dilandau traversed, away from what he had known, moving forward to find someone he could not guarantee was alive. Despite such a desolate predicament, he still found it in him to give a sly grin, as if daring any monster hiding behind the trees to fight him. He was an elite captain of Zaibach and he was not easily frightened. True enough, the power of his presence seemed to diffuse a wave of wariness among the hidden pairs of eyes and the creatures dared not approach him. He stank of blood but more than that, an inherent pain was being emitted somehow by this solitary figure.

He opened his palm and stared intently at the contraption he held. It was ruby red in color with the fragment of a drag energist at its center that glistened as it was hit by a stray moonbeam. _Oreades._ He could summon his guymelef in no time at all with this minuscule device. Contrary to what others knew, Hispano guymelefs weren't the only ones that demanded a bond with their pilot. He himself had endured much to become as one with his melef and that is why Oreades would come to his aid whenever he called for her. This was something that the even the most talented of Zaibach scientists had achieved. He had forged a nexus with his guymelef, a bond made in fire, of which he only knew. The pain was intense but the benefits were great. Indeed, with his sword at his side and his guymelef just a breath away, nothing could get in his way. Not now, when he had something important to attend to.

Folken strode across the halls of the Asturian palace. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he was engrossed in his thoughts about what was coming ahead. If Rhonas decided to push through with the presentation, much would be at risk, mostly for her. Could she really be serious about this? Did she too, want to know the truth about Dilandau? It was all too incomprehensible. He shook his head sadly. When would he be able to understand the way women's minds work? A small smile showed itself on his face.

"Lord Folken."

He turned to see Princess Eries walking a few steps behind him. "You seem to be quite distracted this morning," she said, "were you unable to get any rest last night?" He shook his head and grinned at her as they walked together.

"On the contrary, I found last night quite restful."

"Perhaps it was because of your exhaustion from the recent events."

"Perhaps."

Her somber eyes looked straight at him and she asked. "Something seems to be weighing on your mind about this entire affair with Rhonas Eiren? If you wouldn't mind, could you please enlighten me on the circumstances."

Folken looked at her in surprise but her face showed her earnestness. He gave a short nod and began explaining.

"There are certain memories that we humans are capable of hiding in the farthest reaches of our minds almost to the point of forgetting them altogether. This faculty is a natural ability that the Zaibach sorcerers enhanced when they modified Rhonas' mind. As you may have seen, Rhonas answers every question that is directly addressed to her without objection or discrimination of the person asking. This was all well and good when the Zaibach empire required her to absorb and recite information. However, there were some complications. Some of the information which she was required to store should never be leaked to outsiders or in extreme cases, to anyone at all. They were top secret files which were termed classified. The sorcerers had already been experimenting with the various levels of consciousness. All the functions of these levels are emphasized in Rhonas.

The first two are the lowest levels with which anyone has easy access to. One is her own personal day-to-day experiences such as walking, talking and looking around. The other is the absorbed information consisting of tiny details which may or may not be significant. The next level is the one wherein important Zaibach information is stored. Only high-ranked Zaibach officials such as Dilandau, myself or General Adelphos can access this through the use of special codes that stimulate specific brain cells. And the last and most controversial is the classified level. All the memories stored in here are completely hidden and Rhonas herself doesn't remember them. They exist, as we would call it, at the back of her mind. Secrets that are buried and that she herself may have chosen to forget and have scarcely any chance of being retrieved."

Eries glanced sideways at him with a concerned look on her face. "And that, I presume, is where the _incident _she mentioned is stored, in that dark, secret corner of her mind."

He nodded.

"And this," she continued, "whole revelation would cost her something close to her life?"

"Indeed, her entire existence is at stake but there seems to be more than that. No one can predict the repercussions of what she is about to do. Not even she."

And before the other had any time to react, they passed a corner where they met with Allen who seemed to be in a cheerful mood. With him was a young girl with short brown hair dressed in non-Gaean clothing and a feisty young cat-girl. Hitomi had finally arrived. These three had been engaged in conversation as well. Merle seemed very glad to see Hitomi again although all they had done before the girl left Gaea was bicker and argue. The bond between them had grown though and Merle no longer considered Hitomi as a threat to her beloved Lord Van's affection.

Folken looked genuinely incredulous but was able to compose himself in time to greet Hitomi. Eries had maintained her serious appearance, although now it was accentuated with a small smile.

"Welcome back, Hitomi. I trust that the journey back was a pleasant one."

A bit flustered, the girl replied with vivacity, "Oh yes. It is wonderful to see you all again."

At this, Merle piped in, "It's really great to have you back, Hitomi. I have no one to annoy here and I've been so bored."

Hitomi gave a chuckle and retorted, "But I refuse to be the victim of all your wily tricks again, you silly cat-girl."

"_Meowrr,"_ the other replied, sticking out her tongue in playful jest.

"I have just been updating Hitomi on the recent events that have been occurring here," Allen told Folken and Eries. "And I believe she wants to join us later on today for the continuation of Rhonas' presentation."

The atmosphere all of a sudden became more sullen and grave. All those gathered at that elegant hall of the Asturian palace were silent for a few moments. Hitomi spoke slowly, "I'm quite eager to meet this Rhonas Eiren. Maybe she might understand a little more of what's going on because it seems to me that we shame similar powers. And I'd like to be her friend," she added brightly. This last remark elicited a smile from all the people there.

"So there you all are!"

A radiant Millerna and Dryden had arrived to join the fun. At the sight of Hitomi, Millerna gave a joyous cry of welcome while Dryden smiled warmly at her. After the pleasant greetings were exchanged between them, they proceeded to the Dining Hall of the palace.

"Wait a minute," Millerna said, "there's just one person missing."

"Good morning."

Heads quickly turned to see a young girl with ebony locks falling across her face looking blankly back at them. Her eyes scanned their surprised faces and rested on Hitomi. Before anyone could say so much as a word of introduction between the two, Rhonas spoke,

"You are Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon. Zaibach communications have referred to you as the source of a new power."

Hitomi stepped forward and extended a hand. "Well, that's my name, all right. And I believe you are Rhonas Eiren. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rhonas stared at the outstretched palm and to the surprise of all, returned the gesture, though not as warmly as one would have expected. This put everyone else at ease and greatly lessened the tension that was not customary on such a bright and shining day.

"Now, let us go have breakfast together, shall we?" Millerna invited and the others followed promptly. A few hours saw the group assembled at Folken's laboratory wherein a large glass sphere had been erected in the center of the room. Here Rhonas was to place her right hand to continue the presentation. She went forward and just before she placed her palm on the surface, Allen asked her.

"Are you sure that it's perfectly all right with you to go through with this?" After all, he had requested, no, demanded for this and it seemed that she certainly had a lot to risk if she did this. He was feeling a little guilty about asking it of her in the first place.

"Rest assured I have no regrets, Sir Allen" was her grave reply. The Knight nodded and waited for it to begin.

Rhonas placed both hands on her nape and in doing so, parted some stray strands of raven hair from her face. It was then that Hitomi and the others noticed a scar on her right cheek. The emerald-eyed girl gasped as she remembered another face that sported such a scar. A scene flashed in her head of her running to warn Van about being attacked. He was able to defend himself but then he wounded Dilandau on the right cheek. She could still hear the silver-haired captain's scream as his face was sliced and his muttering about how Van had damaged his beautiful face. Could this possibly be..?

Allen had knitted his brow in thought. This wasn't just some coincidence. But how could she have the same scar as Dilandau? Could it be that they shared some sort of strong bond? The whole thing was getting too damned mysterious. What was the truth behind all this madness? Truth. That was what they were all here for. But at what price would it come?

Folken watched in painful apprehension as Rhonas continued to detach something from the back of her neck. _You're really serious about this, aren't you Rhonas? _But why? What did you intend to achieve by going through with this?

Finally, with a pained look on her face, she detached a small sapphire sphere from her nape and quickly placed her right hand on the surface of the great glass sphere. The small bauble she had detached dropped to the floor. The surface of the glass was filled with cloudy light of visions blurred beyond recognition. Rhonas could barely stand straight and her face bore a wild-eyed distracted and suffering expression. She was gasping desperately as if the very life of her was being sucked out by the glass ball.

The others could not but watch in horror at what was happening. Allen approached her in an attempt to tear Rhonas away but Folken stopped him. The knight stared at the other man who only shook his head sadly. The course had been set, nothing could stop what was coming now. Allen could only stand back and watch desperately. Hitomi, Millerna and Eries were extremely shocked and Merle, frightened by the proceeding, hid behind Hitomi, clutching the other girl's skirt. Hitomi looked away and saw the blue ball that Rhonas had taken out of her neck. She picked it up carefully and gasped as she held it in her hand.

"It's an energist!" she cried out. The others looked at her in surprise and at what she held. Dryden came close to her and examined the sphere.

"You're right," he said, upon careful inspection. "But why would such a thing be embedded in her neck, she's not a guymelef or a machine."

"It's what enhances her mental ability," Folken answered, "and it also happens to be the lock to her deepest and earliest memories. But it has never been taken out before because it is the her very life force."

"What!" cried the others.

Folken nodded sadly. "It's true. By detaching this energist, she may as well have attempted suicide. And worse than that, none but the sorcerers know of the other deadly consequences of her doing this. She will have unlocked the classified memories and files but she must pay with either her life, her sanity or with losing everything she holds dear."

"Why, that's horrible, absolutely horrible!" cried Millerna, who was closed to tears by now. Eries put two gentle hands on her sister's shoulder to comfort her. _So this was what you were afraid of, Lord Folken, _Eries thought solemnly.

Allen was shaking with rage and guilt by now and shouted, "Make her stop, Folken! I don't want her to show me the truth if it comes at such a great cost! Make her stop!" Once again, he lunged forward to tear her away.

"Forget it, man" Dryden said as he grabbed Allen's arm, "There's no saying what worse could happen if you try and interfere now."

"How can you say that? I can see that she's suffering and I can't bear to think that it was all because of my stubbornness."

"But she's risking all this for us to learn the truth about Dilandau and possibly, the truth about your sister. And I'm pretty sure she also wants to clear something up for herself as well. So all we can do now is watch and make her efforts not in vain."

With great difficulty, Allen conceded and contented himself by watching as Rhonas continued to gasp with pain. They all waited in silent agony for the presentation to begin.

The images on the glass sphere began to take shape. Shadows became sharper and soon figures were clearly seen. Two people were smiling, a man and a woman. They both had black hair and kindly faces.

_"Oh, my dear little Chloe, what a pretty voice you have!"_

_"My little angel, sing Papa another delightful song!"_

"Father, Mother," whispered Rhonas, with a wide-eyed look of recognition. These were the faces etched in her heart, reminders of a forgotten happiness, of a stolen childhood.

The images disappeared to be replaced by a gruesome scene. Two corpses lay on a gray, cold, concrete floor. The pool of blood was vivid and all the wounds inflicted were clearly seen. "I remember every single injury they delivered my parents," Rhonas muttered, "every single one."

_A young girl was screaming at a tall, old man dressed in army uniform. "You killed them!" she cried, "you struck them 12 times, I know every single place you did! Papa called you Zaibach scum! You're scum! SCUM! You killed them! I hate you!" and she banged her small fists against the chest of the taller man, who was now scowling. _The image faded. A new one appeared. A hysterical young girl was being led somewhere by the old army officer.

_The hall was long and dark and from the depths of the blackness emerged a cloaked figure. It was an old man with a pointy beard with deathly eyes and a great frown. The girl continued screaming, reciting every single part the Zaibach soldier had struck her parents. The sorcerer stared at her intently._

"_Major Skaumm, where are you taking that child?"_

"_Master Sorcerer, I am going to get rid of her quietly as she is a valuable witness. She remembers the faces of we who murdered her parents, two traitors to the empire. Someone had taken her away from the scene but she can clearly and vividly identify the emblems of the Zaibach army. She must be silenced at once."_

"_You say she remembers well?"_

_  
"Uncannily so. Why?"_

_The sorcerer touched his chin briefly and said, "Give her to me. I trust my colleagues and I will find better use for her."_

_Major Skaumm stiffened at the words but grudgingly obeyed and handed over the girl. "If you ask me, she would be better off dead than in your care," he added gruffly, as he walked away._

This image too, vanished to be replaced by yet another one. Another painful memory that was reawakened by the detachment of the blue energist.

"_No! No! Stop! My arm hurts! It hurts so badly! Please stop!" shrieked a frightened Rhonas. A pale hand struck her with a loud PAK!_

"_Silence, you ungrateful wretch! Remember, and remember well that if it was not for us, you would have been dead by now! We saved you!" _

_Cloaked figures gathered around her, vindictive shadows hovering over hers trembling figure. "You are a vital tool to the empire." "You will help in our achievement of the ideal future." "You must obey."_

_She was thrown into a dingy dungeon to reflect on her despondent predicament. She was utterly exhausted and crept towards a dark corner to rest. There, bathed in stray rays of light that had somehow penetrated the barred windows was another little girl who was crying. She had golden hair and wore a pretty dress. Celena Schezar._

Allen gasped. There she was. That angelic face he had missed for the past ten years. There she was. So Rhonas had met her after all.

"_Who are you?"_

"_(sniff) I'm Celena Schezar. What's your name?" She seemed to have brightened up at the thought of having company._

"_I forgot. They just call me Rhonas Eiren."_

"_Funny name."_

"_Really?"_

"_Hey, what happened to your arm?"_

_At this, the other girl clutched a torn piece of cloth over her deformity._

"_Nothing. They just…just did something to it."_

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_A lot. I can't sleep because it's so painful."_

"_That's terrible."_

"_It's good that they haven't done anything terrible to you."_

"_Well, all I want to do is go home to my mother and my brother. What about you?"_

"_Mama and Papa are dead. I saw it. THEY killed Mama and Papa."_

"_Oh no. Anyway, please stay here with me. I don't want to be left alone."_

_Alone. Alone. Don't leave me alone. Now where had she heard that before? It was so familiar, spoken by someone she held so dear._

Another scene flashed. Now Rhonas was a fully developed human archive, with the dead, emotionless look on her young visage and her arm completely wrapped in wires.

At the same time, in the depth of the dense forest, Dilandau slackened his pace. Something's going on, he thought, and I don't feel to good about it. Another weird sensation was overcoming him and he grasped his head at the surge of a sudden pain. "Ah! What the hell is going on?" A vision of a weeping young girl appeared in his mind. _Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone! No, not this again, no, who the hell are you? what's happening to me? _A sinister screaming sound filled his head.

"_You must document this properly, archive," said a raspy voice._

"_It will be the grandest experiment yet. The success of the Fate Alteration."_

"_You must watch carefully and remember everything."_

"_As you wish," was the automatic, monotonous reply._

_She was led to a dark room, filled with tall metal shelves with bottles and vials of all sorts of chemicals. The only light was that of a bluish eerie glow from the lamps with the blue flame. In the middle of the room was a metal table that sort of looked like a bed. Strapped to the table was a young girl. Celena Schezar._

O gods, Allen gasped. It's her. What did they do to my sister? I will finally find out.

_Celena was crying violently. She was looking around for some sort of escape. Her frantic blue eyes rested on the other girl. "Rhonas! Help me! Help me! They want to do something terrible to me! Help me, Rhonas!"_

_The other girl merely looked at her and said, "I am not allowed to do so." And thus, the experiment began. There were so many pieces of strange machinery that it was difficult to distinguish what was going on. All that could be seen was a writhing, struggling Celena who screamed as substances were being injected into her. Rhonas merely documented the scene with her eyes. And as the final phase of the experiment commenced, something in Rhonas snapped._

"_Celena? Celena! What's happening? What are they doing?"_

_But it was too late. The other girl was too far-gone to hear the cries of her friend. "NO!" shrieked Rhonas, tears flooding her face, "Leave her alone, you monsters! Leave her alone!"_

_Strong pairs of hands restrained her as angry mutterings were exchanged. "I thought that we had disabled her emotional capacity?" "The archive is malfunctioning." "It has become obsolete, we must discard it as soon as may be." "Let us do so after transferring the information she stored to the new, mechanical one and after the Fate Alteration."_

_Hysterical screams. Tears and pain. Nothing but sadness, nothing but hurt. There was no escape from all this madness. No escape. The nightmare was to be relived. Forever._

"My nightmare returns," Rhonas cried, tears streaming down her face, and "I relive the horror and the pain."

He was trembling violently now, and he knelt on the grass. He could no longer contain the uncanny throbbing of his soul. Something's not right. What the hell is going on? His hands went around himself as he struggled to maintain his composure. He could not resist whatever force this was that was moving inside him. He felt like he was being torn apart and that slowly his consciousness was receding into an abysmal haze. There was a constant buzzing in his head that was reaching unbearable heights. "Rhonas," he whispered, "I'm all alone." As the pain reached its most intense, he screamed towards the Mystic Moon, a shrill cry that sent birds flying from the treetops and creatures fleeing to different parts of the forest.

And in a moment, it was over. A young girl was looking at her surroundings, in innocent wonder and ignorance. "Where am I?" she inquired to the night sky.

_The sorcerers undid the straps from the figure lying calmly on the metal bed. This was no longer Celena Schezar. It was a young boy with a pale face, silver hair and blazing crimson pupils. "Arise," called a voice, "the perfect soldier of Zaibach. You are destined to slay the Dragon and fulfill our destiny. Your name is Dilandau Albatou."_

**Author's Note: This is the first time this has happened but anyway, thank you Raiza for giving me that deadline. Now I can move on with my life. Rhonas Eiren's real name was Chloe before the sorcerers got her and don't ask why. It just so happened that we just finished a Filipino exam on Rizal's _Noli Me Tangere _and the name stuck in my head. Hope you guys enjoyed! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DILL-KUN!**


	6. Faint Glimmers of Lost Memory

Chapter Six: Faint Glimmers of Lost Memory

**Disclaimer: If I own Escaflowne then my name is Jose Protacio Mecado Alonzo Rizal y Realonda. Of course, it's not. (Too much Filipino literary influence is getting to my head. Que barbaridad!)**

Allen's reaction was utterly unreadable. He had anticipated and suspected this much but the certainty of it all came as a great shock. So, this was the confirmation of all his greatest fears. This was the truth he had yearned for. But why then was he filled with overwhelming guilt? He frantically gazed at the writhing figure of Rhonas, as her body twisted painfully due to strain but she was still unable to stop the whirlwind motion of images flowing from her tortured mind and onto the gleaming glass orb. She was clenching her teeth in extreme exertion and beads of sweat intermingled with the furious tears that continued to gush from her eyes – tears that have never flowed for ten agonizing years.

Folken was aghast. _I never imagined that the removal of her sapphire energist would have such catastrophic effects. _He inched closer to her in an attempt to disconnect her from the orb but she raised a hand in protest. In quick, struggling breaths, she whispered sharply, "Don't! The influx of images cannot be halted once it has been set in motion. We must wait for the archive to empty itself."

"This is madness!" cried Allen, "I can no longer stand to watch you suffer!" He lurched to break the girl away.

"No, you fool!" Rhonas muttered under her breath. And with a loud crash, Allen Schezar was repelled by an invisible force that seemed to surround Rhonas and the glass orb she was connected to. He hit the wall of the laboratory quite violently, causing Princesses Millerna and Eries and Hitomi to rush to his aid. Rhonas closed her eyes tightly and winced, as if stabbed by an invisible knife due to Allen's attempt.

"Allen, are you all right?" cried all three women in concern. The Knight Caeli slowly got up and rubbed his aching head. The shock of the blow was great. He shook his head and looked back at the women. "I'm fine," he said as he turned his gaze back towards where the unseen force had hit him.

"What's going on, Folken?" demanded Dryden, who was beginning to dislike the way things were happening. Folken glanced uneasily at everyone else's faces and then looked towards Rhonas.

"Can't you make her stop, it's too hard for her to keep going on like this!" cried Hitomi, grabbing hold of Folken's sleeve. He looked gravely at her and walked towards Rhonas.

"Rhonas," he spoke gently but sternly, "cease to resist. Break down that energy wall you're putting up and end the flow of images."

With an agonizing gaze, red eyes flashing and mouth shaking, Rhonas replied, "Impossible. You ought to know that. It's the bathos barrier."

Folken's eyes widened in both surprise and instant comprehension of the circumstances. His face held an expression of conflicting emotions as he took one step backward. Rhonas winced in pain once more as a myriad of mental pictures kept showing themselves on the glassy orb.

These pictures were blurred beyond recognition but voices were heard, hurriedly whispering in the dark and some screams ripped at the tapestry of silence that hung in that room. Small glimmering beams of moonlight filtered through the windows and danced playfully as they were reflected in the various shiny objects of Folken's laboratory. But these gleams of light were the only merry beings in the vicinity for all the people present there were rigid with fear, apprehension and concern.

"The bathos barrier? What the heck is that, Folken?" Dryden demanded, as Allen and the others turned to look at the former Strategos of Zaibach. Princess Eries spoke slowly, "You seem to know something about it, Lord Folken, so kindly enlighten us on the circumstances."

A small shadow cast itself on Folken's eyes. He was looking at his feet and stood unusually still, which was exceedingly rigid considering Folken usually stood still anyway. Rhonas continued to pant and wince, her body twitching violently but she was still unable to break away from the torturous ordeal. The others could only but watch in agony because they could do nothing for her.

Hitomi reached her hand out but as her fingertips neared Rhonas, they were grounded by sparks of energy. She pulled back her hand quickly. _I feel as if I was mildly electrocuted, _she thought, _it's almost like she's surrounded by a wall of high voltage electricity. Is this the power of the bathos barrier? _

"Hitomi, be careful," Princess Millerna said in concern. "Don't worry about it," replied the girl, "I'm all right. Just a little shocked, that's all."

"The bathos barrier," Folken muttered, "I never thought it would be manifested in such a manner." He looked once more at the anxious and slightly impatient faces looking back at him, demanding an explanation. And then he looked towards Rhonas and spoke.

"From my ten-year tenure as one of Emperor Dornkirk's scientists, I have been studying the different sciences in relation to Fate, Destiny Prognostication and the types of Energy that circulate between living beings. In my study, I have discovered that human emotion can manifest itself in various powerful ways. One of which is through the bathos barrier. The bathos barrier is an invisible wall of powerful energy generated by the transformation of raw human emotion into energy particles that reverberate so forcefully that they form a barricade."

"Cut the scientific jargon, Folken," Dryden commented dryly, "what you're saying is that so strong is the emotion being experienced by Rhonas at this moment that her feelings are creating this barrier."

"Precisely."

Hitomi looked at the suffering figure before her and felt a great sadness. _All these penned up emotions are finally finding an avenue in the most painful way, _she thought, _how she must be suffering._

Folken said, "By releasing herself from the hold of the sapphire energist, which had been controlling all her emotions erstwhile, she risked her life to be able to manifest all the emotions that had been trapped in her consciousness for ten years. But the immensity of all this has caused her feelings to form a barrier around her, trapping her inside and not allowing for anyone else to reach her. Her physical torment now comes as a result of her own tragic past."

"That's horrible," Millerna said with a gasp, putting her hands to her mouth, "Isn't there some way to make her stop this vicious cycle?"

"Unfortunately," replied Folken, "she is the only one who can stop the whirlwind of her own feelings. But I fear that the intensity of all those feelings is overcoming her resolve at present. We can only wait for it to cease."

The others reacted with wide eyes and gasps and then short sighs of comprehension as they continued to witness the torment of the raven-haired girl with great difficulty. To distract themselves somehow from seeing her bodily sufferings, they began to watch the images that flowed from her memory and displayed themselves on the glass ball. Some of these pictures were beginning to become clearer and the spectators could vaguely recognize the figures moving.

_A familiar silver-haired figure, not as tall as he was now, but whose crimson eyes were just as fiery. The young Dilandau looked tired yet triumphant, limping slightly back from what seemed to be an enormous coliseum. Blood dripped from his diadem and forming a small stream on his pale face. He held a sword in his right hand and clutched in his left a shiny sphere. A drag energist._

_"Well, I'm back," he said coldly, "and I killed the dragon. Here, take this." He handed the energist to someone who looked like a soldier. The man left him._

_Dilandau's legs were shaky now and his constitution was weak. As soon as the man disappeared from sight, the boy fainted, crumpling into a small pile of limbs, unable to stand any longer due to fatigue. A young girl appeared by his side and helped him sit up._

_He clenched his teeth, blinking back the tears of exhaustion and muttered, "This is so pathetic, I can't even stand properly anymore."_

_"You're tired," the girl said matter-of-factly, "you shouldn't have pushed yourself too hard out there. You needn't have slain the dragon, wounding him mortally would have sufficed to show them your worth."_

_"No, it wouldn't. They expected me to kill the beast and anything less would have earned both of us punishment. When did they release you, Rhonas?"_

_"As soon as the battle was concluded. I had documented it."_

_"Hm, that's fine, I suppose. I really don't see the point of their using you to get me to do whatever they want. It's really low."_

_"That's the way they are. Here, drink this, it will make you feel better." She handed him a cup of some warm liquid. He took a few sips._

_"They expect me back at the arena in two days."_

_"That's ridiculous. You won't heal in time."_

_"Of course I will. I'm made of tougher stuff then they are, those pathetic yellowbellies."_

_"As you wish then. For a ten-year old, you're as stubborn as an adult."_

_"Ha! That's because some adults are stupid."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Shut up."_

The scene became blurry and other images began flowing in. Folken had a small smile on his face, despite the circumstances. The others could not but look a bit amused. Their calmness may also have been attributed to the fact that Rhonas had stopped twitching as much and was smiling herself though her eyes were closed.

_She's reminiscing her childhood, _Hitomi pondered, _the few happy moments that were granted to her. Her only friend who will be lost to her forever._

And it is to that friend that we must return for now.

In the dark depths of the forest, where the Mystic Moon casts her gentle gaze through the treetops. A young girl looks up around her in innocent wonder, gazing up at the stars that decorate the night sky and whose twinkling lights seemed to smile at her. She smiled back, for a moment forgetting her predicament.

A cool breeze blew on her face and played with her golden locks and she breathed it in deeply. She sighed with contentment. She stood up and dusted her shirt and noticed, with surprise, that she was dressed as a man. Her hands were gloved and she was wearing a tight armor jacket that was quite uncomfortable in the chest area. She also found out that she had a diadem on her forehead as well as a sword on her belt. All this was making her become very confused. And then all of a sudden, she felt drowsy. It may have been the tempting softness of the grass or the cool wind that played lullabies with the leaves of the bushes and trees. Whatever the reason, the girl dropped into peaceful slumber on a blanket of pure white flowers, watched and guided by the sprites of the forest and lady moon.

Back in the camp of Zaibach, an armored beast-man had just come upon a note in the tent of his superior. In the bluish light of the Zaibach lamp, his bushy brows were knitted in serious thought as he pondered the contents of the note. _Where have you run off to, Lord Dilandau, _he thought to himself. _I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you for one moment. Now where do I even start looking. _The note puzzled him to no end. What could Lord Dilandau possibly have to look for? What else did he consider more important than battle? This was a very strange situation indeed.

With an exasperated sigh, Jajuka rose and left the tent. Outside, he boarded his Oreades guymelef, activated the stealth manteau and went off in search of his master. Two very able soldiers of the Zaibach army were now missing in action. And no one in the camp seemed to notice.

Something was indeed amuck in Gaea on this starlit night. And only the Mystic Moon herself seemed to know about it, as she showered the land with luminescence, as if smiling at her secret knowledge of what was to come.

"_It's beautiful."_

_A whisper, in the midst of darkness and then a flicker of light._

_Two scarlet eyes wide in wonder and ablaze with excitement._

"_Can you see?"_

_Another pair of crimson pupils, taking in the entire scene with composure._

"_Beautiful. And warm."_

"_Yes, not cold and dark or unkind. What is kindness, anyway?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Maybe it's just one of those silly things idiots write in books to hide reality, shroud it in deceiving pictures, to escape it somehow."_

"_But there's no escape. Not from here."_

"_You're so gloomy. It's not so bad. There is always the thrill of a fight, and now this, this spark of, of…..beauty."_

"_You're being strangely optimistic."_

"_Ha. That's crap. I'm just fascinated. Look, it's growing!"_

_Light was flooding into the room. It was a dungeon. The walls were dark and foreboding, made of cold steel and there seemed to be no ventilation anywhere. Two figures lay crouched, staring intently at a small fire that seemed to have come from nowhere. They shivered but they seemed unaware of it, so focused were they on the flame. The flame of life._

"The barrier's being reinforced!" Hitomi was shaking as she pointed to a materializing wall of energy that looked like the reflection of water on the walls, an eerie light glinting in the space surrounding Rhonas who still knelt by the huge crystal orb. Her body was more tense now and she was shaking violently. The scar on her cheek was glowing strangely and it seemed to burn her face. She screamed in agony.

Folken walked towards it. He spoke with a tone of authority, "Rhonas, you must stop this now, it's tearing you apart."

She did not seem to hear a word. Tears were streaming down her face and she muttered something indistinctly.

_It was nothing but a glimmer, a faint glimmer of a lost memory. Lost forever._

A/N: I know. It took forever to update. I had actually written this chapter last year. I just didn't see where it was going. Poorly written but please review and save me from the desolation!

Thank you. Love you all.


	7. The Vermin Affair

Drown in the Sunset

Chapter Seven: The Vermin Affair

**Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to her makers. I am not one of them. Therefore, Escaflowne does not belong to me. The converse of the conditional states that ….whatever, you get the drill.**

**NOTE: Please read and review, please!!!**

Folken snapped out of his reverie as Eries handed him a cup of tea. They both looked back at the sleeping figure of Rhonas Eiren. She was breathing normally now. The trauma of the recent incident had drained her of energy and after that final memory being flashed on the surface, the barrier disintegrated and she collapsed, unconscious. Allen quickly scooped her up and brought her to one of the guest chambers. He felt especially guilty for causing her pain and longed to make amends. Millerna tended to Rhonas for awhile.

Unable to detect the specific ailment, other than extreme fatigue, that was plaguing the raven-haired girl, the princess merely sighed and prescribed plenty of rest. After all, it had been a most trying evening for all of them. Only Folken and Eries remained to watch over the girl while the rest retired to their rooms to temporarily forget all they had seen and to seek solace in dreamless slumber.

Rhonas had been asleep for several days already. Folken felt especially responsible for her, having known her longer. After all, somehow, she was like a younger sister to him. There was also a sense of complicity between them. They were both survivors and victims of Zaibach's madness. Millerna would check on the girl occasionally, when she had a moment to spare after tending to her wounded people. She was determined to do all she could for them now and she never went to the bazaar anymore.

Allen would likewise visit the girl's room, mostly staring in silence at her figure and wishing, as was his chivalrous nature, to alleviate her suffering. He had his truth now. Dilandau and Celena were one. But he could not bring himself to rejoice over the discovery. He knew that to have his sister back was to leave Rhonas completely alone. And so he resolved to compensate for her loss by being like a surrogate brother to her. After all, she was now all alone.

Hitomi would also peep into the room from time to time. She felt great pity and sympathy for the girl. After seeing more images of sorrow and pain, she began to question her reasons for returning to Gaea. But whenever the slightest doubt entered her head, Van's face would immediately appear. Then, she would wish that he would come back safely. She had not forgotten that vision of cattle in the battlefield and the longer she waited, the more agitated she became.

On the fourth day, Rhonas finally opened her eyes. Folken and Eries were sipping tea. Eries had just taken a break from her political obligations. Although she felt generally concerned for Rhonas' welfare, Eries could not help but feel a slight guilt about her other motives for visiting that room. She dismissed it as a mere inclination but she really found peace and solace in the company of the former Zaibach Strategos. His calm reflected her own and she was always glad to spend a few moments in his presence, even in complete silence. After all, no words were necessary between them, somehow. There was too much going on at present that silence was a welcome change.

Of course she did not expect Folken to return the sentiment. But he did. After all that he had been through in the past few weeks, the death of Naria and Eria, his own disillusionment at Zaibach's principles, Dilandau's transformation and the destruction of the Vione, he felt that he was utterly alone. And yet, here was Eries, someone with more than enough weighty troubles on her mind, who was still willing to endure a few moments nearly every day in his presence. He felt some guilt at feeling slightly glad that Rhonas was bedridden. It gave him an excuse to spend time with Princess Eries. She was always a welcome companion. They would sit in silence, sip tea or discuss mundane things. For some reason, they never discussed Rhonas. They both felt that there was already too much that had happened and it was not a good thing to dwell on the painful past.

"So you've finally decided to return to us," Folken said dryly, but not without relief. Rhonas said nothing.

"Are you feeling any better?" Eries inquired.

"Much," was the concise response.

Then, Rhonas sat up, though not without difficulty and stretched her arms. Her crimson eyes surveyed the surroundings. A richly furnished room, a comfortable bed, the soothing aroma of tea diffused in the room. She wasn't accustomed to such comfort. But it was welcome after her emotional release a few days past. And yet, with the release of the sapphire energist, which was now safely in Folken's possession, her hoard of memories began to return to her, albeit gradually.

"I have remembered many things," she began, "most of which I had locked away long ago. If any good comes of this mechanism in my arm and mind, it is that I am able to forget things at will. But now, painful recollections flood my consciousness and I am powerless to stop them."

"Do not dwell on them, now is not the time," Folken advised.

"I know. But they are there, seeping through my consciousness, forcing me to notice them. And they are burdensome."

"Perhaps it would be best if you would just focus on seeing Dilandau again."

"Perhaps."

"Would you like to have some tea?" offered Eries, who was anxious to dissolve the tension in the air.

"Thank you," Rhonas replied weakly, "that's very kind of you, Princess. I know that you have more important matters to attend to but you still deigned to visit me here."

"I assure you, it is no trouble."

"I am sorry though that you have had to endure Lord Folken's aloofness and silence. I know that he is not always a scintillating conversationalist," said Rhonas with a slight smirk. She then proceeded to sip a cup of tea, trying to look as innocent as possible, almost like a mischievous child.

Both Eries and Folken blushed at this (which was noted by Rhonas). But both were able to regain their composure in an extremely short time. They were masters at that art of concealment, after all. Folken did glare at Rhonas for about a millisecond first.

"Thank you, Rhonas, for giving the princess such a good impression of me."

"You're welcome."

"I take it, you're in a very convivial mood at present. That's a relief."

"It is good to see you recuperating well," added Eries, in an attempt to further leave the topic of her and Folken. Rhonas did not seem to mind.

"I thank you. So, what has happened in Palas while I was in a state of oblivion? I hope nothing strange or disturbing has occurred. Other than the war, of course, but at this point, it cannot really be helped."

"It's funny that you mention it, Rhonas," replied the Princess in a pensive air, "aside from the usual battles and dreary political debates, a minor oddity has come to my attention."

"Indeed?" asked Folken.

"There have been a few reports of the unusual abundance of vermin on the streets and alleys. Rats seem to be infesting many parts of the city at present."

"It is likely that this is related to the war, princess," answered Folken, in a coolly scientific manner, "after all, these vermin are attracted to rotting corpses and other manner of decomposing garbage which is more widespread with the war. They are probably going to get their fill of the carcasses before the vultures swoop down to eat them."

"That is a disgustingly plausible observation, Lord Folken," replied Eries.

"I am sorry to have discussed such a tasteless subject in your presence," Folken said humbly, blushing slightly. He was also slightly annoyed. He seemed to be blushing more frequently now. It was so uncharacteristic.

"It's quite all right," said Eries, "I am not averse to hearing the truth, no matter how repulsive. Miss Eiren, you have not spoken a word. Has Lord Folken somehow disgusted you into silence?"

True enough, Rhonas had been quiet when they started discussing rats. Her eyes were focused on the wall opposite her bed in an incomprehensible stare.

"Vermin," she muttered, "some people are even more repulsive than vermin."

The forest was awake. In the midst of a bloody war, nature retained her composure. The leaves of the trees still swayed in the gentle breeze. The birds still chirped, the bees still buzzed. All in all, it was as if Celena was in a peaceful world of her own, so far away from the reality she had known. But then again, she didn't remember much of that reality.

She was wearing a strange armor as well as a man's undergarments. She took off the red overcoat and dragged it along with her. Uncomfortable though it may be, it came in handy on a chilly night. She also kept the sword that was strapped to the uniform because she found that she was able to wield it without any effort. Weapons were always of use in emergencies, as was swordsmanship. Dubious though the origins of such a skill may be, she was thankful that she possessed them.

She had been wandering in the forest for several days now, aimlessly. And yet she felt safe here. She did not mind her solitude if it was in such a sanctuary. She had survived by eating berries and drinking from springs. Nothing dangerous had happened to her yet and all in all, she felt a total sense of peace and quiet. Although she had all the time to try and retrieve the memories of the past ten years, she wouldn't because she found that the effort to do so was most debilitating. It was just too painful.

Being alone, it didn't seem to matter anyway. She paused in her stroll. Alone. Somewhere dark, with only a weak ray of light, she was crying. _Don't leave me alone, _she whimpered, _don't leave me alone._

The sound of wings fluttering was heard as birds left the safety of their nets, frightened away by the bloodcurdling scream that pierced the sky.

Her eyes were burning. Folken and Eries looked at Rhonas in alarm.

"Vermin…", she whispered ominously to herself.

"Rhonas, get a hold of yourself," said Folken, trying to calm her but she had already arisen from the bed and walked towards the glass window.

"Is anything the matter?" inquired Princess Eries, "Are you in some pain?"

"A memory is painful," was the reply, "it fights to be released." The girl had begun to shake uncontrollably now and her right hand was placed on the glass of the window. She had dropped her cup. It shattered on the floor and the spilled tea looked eerily like blood.

Folken rushed to her but she immediately shouted, "Don't! Don't touch me!"

Her tone was so harsh and authoritative at the same time that Folken stopped.

"It hurts," she whimpered, her tone now one of agony, "it fights against the barrier I have built. It stabs, it bleeds, it stings…"

"Then you must release it," Folken advised.

"Do you really think that is the wisest course?" asked Eries, with concern, "it is clearly a very unpleasant experience. Will it be best to relive such horror?"

"She has no other choice," Folken said quietly, as he looked back at Rhonas. Her eyes caught his for a moment in a gaze of utter misery. The wires of the apparatus on her hand immediately sprung out of her arm and lodged themselves in the glass. She crumpled into a heap on the floor, hand still connected to the window. Images began to form on the makeshift screen.

Folken and Eries, still rooted to the spot where they had been standing watched, mesmerized. Before completely being drawn in to the visions, Eries moved closer to Folken and whispered, "Should I call the others?"

"No," he replied with equal gravity, "if this is to be another painful recollection, the fewer who see it, the better. You may leave if you do not want to endure this. It is not your burden to bear."

"Neither is it yours," she said, "and I will not abandon this wretched soul to suffer alone."

_A tall skinny figure in a Zaibach Iron Army uniform was swaggering across a dimly lit corridor. He had blonde hair, a sharp hooked nose, shrewd brown eyes and a constant leer. He had a reputation of military prowess coupled with disgusting habits of taking prisoners and torturing them in many disgusting ways. He was the dreaded Captain Corvane Rhodesus._

_The vicious captain approached two younger officers. He sneered contemptuously at them._

_"Ah, so you must be the Sorcerers' new pets," he said in a mocking tone._

_The girl with raven hair merely stared back with indifference while the boy glared at the captain with pure hatred. Despite the difference of reaction, they both hated to be referred to as "Sorcerers' pets"._

_"And you must be the Iron Army's native bag of scum," replied the boy Dilandau with ferocity, "Such a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

_Unfortunately, Dilandau did not have the pleasure of seeing his opponent enraged. Instead, Rhodesus gave a very amused smile. _

_"Such fascinating creatures," he said smoothly as he passed them by._

_ Rhonas and Dilandau stared at the retreating figure of Rhodesus before they continued._

_"We may be fighting on the same side," muttered Dilandau, "but I can say that I hate that man's guts."_

_"His reputation is both impressive and repulsive," Rhonas said, "He's a capable but cruel and sadistic fighter. He also preys on his victims in the most disgusting ways."_

_"He's a rapist and everyone here knows it," replied Dilandau bluntly, "but somehow Emperor Dornkirk considers him such a great asset to the empire that he has never been punished for his crimes. What a scumbag."_

_"I agree."_

The images started flashing by very quickly, as if Rhonas was remembering in rapid succession. Her voice became monotonous as she continued to narrate the story while the images continued to be flashed.

"I never forget that day Dilandau and I first encountered Corvane Rhodesus, a rodent in human form if ever there was any. I had noticed something extremely disturbing that day and it was the way that man's eyes lingered on me for a few moments and then, even more disturbing, how they lingered on Dilandau as well. I knew what was coming for me but I wanted to protect Dilandau at all costs.

Rhodesus was more dangerous than I gave him credit for. Several times that year, I was summoned by the Sorcerers and taken from Dilandau's side for weeks on end for "follow up experiments." These "sessions" turned out to machinations of Rhodesus whose wealth and power had great influence over those corrupt sorcerers.

I would remember being drugged and waking up for after an unknown period of time. However, I was never completely unconscious. I could always feel pain.

And nothing was more painful than the sight of those perverted glances and the sound of that diabolical laughter when I woke up. Although I could still feel the disgusting slimy coldness of his touch, I could do nothing, the drugs were too powerful. But they did not shield me from knowing what was going around me.

It was a wretched time, hating what was happening but being unable to defend yourself."

At this point, Rhonas shuddered at the memory and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Folken and Eries were mortified, the former more so, because he had actually met Rhodesus. Folken had never liked him but he had never suspected that man to be capable of this. It was utterly revolting.

"But why did you allow this to happen? You could have told Dilandau or me or anyone? Why were you silent?" Folken protested.

"I was protecting Dilandau."

"What?"

"It was a revolting deal, but I had to agree to it, for Dilandau's sake. I knew that Rhodesus desired Dilandau as well and would do the same to him had I not already fulfilled that role. The Sorcerers were not going to let two of their precious experiments be violated by even the most powerful officer of Zaibach. They were willing to sacrifice one of us.

By some strange occurrence, they were also willing to let Dilandau undergo such torment because they wanted to see the results of such, such, such "biological" processes. One of us had to agree or else both of us would be subjected to it.

I don't know the exact details of the contract but it had been done."

"That's absolutely horrible," whispered Eries.

"I knew Zaibach had done atrocities," Folken said, "but I never thought they would go this far."

"Strangely enough," continued the monotone, "Dilandau saved me."

It was nearing sunset. Celena awoke and touched her head. She seemed to have gone into one of those trances again. She stood up and looked around her.

The clearing where she had wandered into was quiet. There was only the sound of the leaves being moved by a chilly breeze. She wore her overcoat and clutched her sword. She needed to find a safe place to spend the night again.

She trudged on, willing herself to forget about remembering the past for now. At this time of the day (or approaching night), she could not afford to lapse into another trance. She did not understand what was going on but she did not intend to figure it out just yet.

After walking for a few minutes, she came upon a strange and revolting sight. Rats. Thousands of rats were passing through the forest. It was a disgusting spectacle. They quickly proceeded, their numbers flooding the ground she walked on.

And somehow, without knowing why, Celena felt a murderous urge. In an instant, she had brought out her sword and was hacking away at the vile creatures in a blind but strangely gratifying fury. She hated vermin.

An image was on the window again.

_Dilandau was seen walking back after a battle, looking weary but content. His gait was decided and triumphant._

_Rhonas emerged from a dark chamber. She was limping towards him, looking deathly pale and, clutching her stomach slightly._

"_What the hell happened to you?" Dilandau inquired._

"_Nothing of consequence," she replied coolly._

"_Don't lie to me, I demand to know a report of your medical status," he said with authority, activating her apparatus._

"_Last medical activity, treatment for miscarriage," she said monotonously._

_His eyes grew wide. He was unable to speak for several moments. He had grown very, very still as if trying to control the rage that threatened to consume him._

"_Give me the results of the paternity test," he muttered, his fist clenched and shaking._

"_Captain Corvane Rhodesus," was the automatic reply._

_More astonishment, more anger. There was more silence again while Rhonas lapsed back into normalcy._

"_I'm sorry," she said simply, "I was trying to protect you."_

"_It doesn't matter now," he replied, his eyes still smoldering, motioning to his sword, "all traces of that vermin are gone now."_


	8. The Promise of Redemption

Drown in the Sunset

Chapter Eight: The Promise of Redemption

NOTE: I'm really sorry about the delay. And thank you to Z for reviewing (and remembering that this fic still exists). I'm sorry I could not thank you personally since your review was anonymous but anyway, your review meant a lot to me. Your support keeps me going. Sorry about this chapter being a bit choppy, I'm trying to make it layered and fast-paced.

**Disclaimer: Escaflowne. Not. Mine.**

_"Tell me everything."_

_His face was stern, his expression unyielding. He would never take "no" for an answer. Besides, this was an order. She had no choice._

"_As you wish, Lord Dilandau."_

_"I want all the pertinent details. How long has this been going on? Why was I never informed? Who were the parties involved? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN?"_

_With the final statement, Dilandau punched his gloved fist with unsuppressed rage into the metal walls of the Vione's guymelef hangar. His power was so great that a dent, ever so slight, was left on the innocent, unsuspecting wall. The air was thick with his fury._

_Rhonas closed her eyes for a moment. She had known that this moment would come. He would have found out sooner or later. Her right hand pressed against the surface of a nearby wall. She and Dilandau stayed in the hangar and he watched, his crimson eyes aflame, as she revealed the secrets she had kept for so long, out of the only ounce of feeling she could experience in the cold shell of her existence – the desire to protect him._

_At the end of the presentation, Dilandau still fumed but was silent._

_"Where is Captain Rhodesus now, Commander Albatou?" inquired the slightly fatigued archive. Dilandau glared at her furiously. She replied, "If you have decided to execute your way of retribution, there will have to be a proper time and place but he must still stand trial."_

_"That won't be necessary," he muttered gruffly. "He's dead."_

Her face was covered in blood. Celena Schezar stared into a void, her eyes wide in shock, her hands trembling and moist. She had dropped the sword with which she had mercilessly slaughtered all the rats which had blocked her path. Their stinking, fetid corpses now lay strewn across the formerly verdant forest floor, staining it with small rivulets of their blood.

It had happened again. She had been possessed by that strange force and she had acted unconsciously. Repulsed at her own actions, she picked up the sword instinctively and ran into the trees at top speed, faster and faster until she found a small forest spring. Upon reaching it, she immediately splashed the cool, clear water upon her face and subsequently all over her body, armor included. She wanted to cleanse herself of all traces of her crime as soon as possible.

But had it really been a crime? She could not remember why she had done it but she did remember an overwhelming rage clouding her vision before she had lost consciousness. She had been extremely angry. Not just that, she had _hated_ the very sight of those rodents. For some reason, she wanted to see them erased from the face of the planet. Her blood had boiled with the intensity of that hatred. And yet she did not know why. She detested the sight of rodents, naturally, but not to a degree where she wanted to murder their entire race.

She clutched her throbbing head. _Headache, here we go again, _thought she. What the hell was going on with her? And no one witnessed her turmoil but the dual moons of Gaea.

_"And I suppose you're wondering why I did it?" Dilandau asked scornfully, his eyes ablaze, reflecting the emotionless face of the girl before him._

_"It is not in my position to question your actions, Commander Albatou," she replied monotonously._

_"But you know how much I hate heroics?"_

_"Very well aware, sir."_

_"But you know what I hate even more?"_

_She was silent._

_"It's seeing rodent scum like Rhodesus toy with people for absolutely no reason at all! And to do so using underhanded means! Manipulation, politics, thievery! I would rather face him in a battlefield where there are no subtleties or pretensions, just raw emotions!"_

_"And I suppose you did. You have just returned from an energist raid of the northern regions and many of your party did not come back alive. "_

_The shaking captain paused in his outburst, a shadow falling over his blazing eyes, an expression akin to a smile showing on his face._

_"There was blood everywhere, and fire. The latter was my doing, of course. It was glorious. People in Gaea aren't aware that there are more places to find dragons than that blasted backwater Fanelia. And these dragons were far fiercer than anyone can imagine. That's why it was all the more satisfying to cut them down!"_

_This recitation was followed by a loud and gut-wrenching cackle which echoed across the metal walls of the fortress, causing everyone who heard it to shudder inexplicably._

_Dilandau continued to recount, his rage (and volume) increasing with every ensuing sentence. "And what was that aristocratic scum doing all the while? That bastard was off to the nearby village which was almost empty._

_At the sight of Zaibach guymelefs, the townspeople were wise enough to flee their homes and evacuate themselves to higher grounds for safety. Ironically, they were glad to see us for once because we would rid them of the invading beasts which would instantly lay waste to their homes._

_While Chesta, Gatti, Ferdon, Miguel, and I slaughtered the dragons on the western side of the wasteland, Guimel and the others took the eastern side, with a bunch of other soldiers from the Iron Army serving as backup. Not that we needed them._

_But where was Rhodesus in all this? He had landed his guymelef in the village and ordered his men to drive out the remaining inhabitants. Personally, I would have preferred to just burn the place down but he had to do it himself. He had to make his presence known by showing himself to all the terrified victims._

_And after I had taken down the last of the beasts, I got out of Alseides to summon the vermin. I don't know why Folken always assigns such detestable tasks to me. I wanted to be insubordinate again but I somehow wanted a reason to meet Rhodesus at that moment._

_I went into the remnants of what could be a common peasant's hut. That was where I found him. The hateful, vile scum. Raping a child, or beginning to. The terrified screams of the stupid wench were only audible to someone in the immediate vicinity. And I was there, looking at the vile scene with utter repulsion._

_I may love burning down cities, slaying dragons, and cutting down my enemies but I simply cannot stand seeing someone violate another fool who was too weak to get away, to control and mangle someone else's destiny. To crave for more to satisfy his perverted longings when he already had power enough to make everyone in Zaibach kiss his damn feet! He let his power and influence fight his battles, the slimy coward!_

_We fought for our future. We fought for glory. We fought for dominion. We of Zaibach were great and I could not stomach the idea of fighting beside this piece of fetid filth for any longer. I knew then. I fought for all those things but I also fought for me. I fought for rage. And vengeance._

_All these thoughts passed through my brain in quick succession and I screamed the villain's name loud._

_He looked up at me, smiling that slimy, disgusting smile, and trying to feign an expression of surprise. I drew my sword and glared at him. Had I known all that you have hidden from me, I would not have hesitated. But he did not seize the opportunity to escape, he merely turned his back to me in an attempt to continue satiating his lust._

_The fool. He didn't have time to scream as my sword pierced his chest twisting and turning inside him, and I dragged him, impaled still upon my blade away from the terrified child. I stabbed him repeatedly, blood staining my face and armor, screaming in rage._

_That was when Ferdon found me. He handed me a rag to wipe off the vile blood. We were silent as we dragged the corpse to the flames which had engulfed the village. We saw nothing of the unfortunate waif. I did not care._

_Although I do not believe that Rhodesus deserved the glory of a pyre that was how it had been. And thus he perished, at my hand, and I regretted nothing. Right now, I am even more remorseless about it._

_Let Folken reprimand me as much as he pleases. I don't give a damn."_

Millerna, Dryden, Allen, and Hitomi sat at the long table at the palace dining room. As they supped, they discussed the situation gravely.

"Where's that cat-girl who was always with Van?" inquired Millerna.

"Merle wants to keep to her room," replied Hitomi, thinking on the annoying but devoted feline. "She feels uneasy, and I don't blame her, and she continues to pray to her gods to keep Van safe."

"And what about Van's brother?" asked an amused Dryden.

"I believe Lord Folken is with my sister, they will be down presently," answered Millerna, "They have both been watching over Rhonas so diligently. I'm relieved to see that her condition has improved significantly."

"She still has more to reveal, you know," said Dryden, "She's a very intriguing person. She and her fiery friend both." He chuckled but at Allen's glare he hastily added, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Rhonas' friend is your beloved sister."

Hitomi looked at Allen with concern. He had said nothing in the course of the evening. He continued to contemplate how he was to be reunited with his sister and how he would help Rhonas. And all this in the middle of possibly the greatest war Gaea had ever known. When it rains, it pours.

"It's all annoyingly incomprehensible though," said Dryden, trying to veer the topic of conversation away from Dilandau, "We've received the answers to the questions we set out to answer but they have also given rise to more questions. Recent events have proven that whatever this mad fiasco is, it isn't over. Far from it." He clutched at his brown curls, chuckling softly. He knew that all this was part of some grand, magnificent plan, a destiny which encompassed the lives of all those in Gaea, which transcended time and space (looking at Hitomi), whose end he knew not. Although thrilled at being aware of this profound fact, Dryden Fassa, renowned scholar and merchant, was still frustrated at the inadequacy of his knowledge. Everything was following due course but he did not know what course that was. Ignorance certainly was NOT bliss.

"Do you have any idea about what is going on, Hitomi?" asked Hitomi, and all eyes turned anxiously to the short-haired girl. "Have you had any visions or premonitions lately?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no," she replied, at once hearing their sighs of dismay. She, more than anyone, wanted to help and for once when her powers were really needed, they did not manifest themselves. What awful luck, indeed. Her last vision had been that strange one of Van escaping a battlefield filled with cows. She had shared this only with Folken and Merle because they were closest to Van. There seemed to be no need to distress the others.

No one really had any appetite but they felt that they had to eat. The circumstances were so volatile that none of them knew when such a quiet evening would be granted to them again. The war raged on, but the chances of victory seemed bleak. Aside from the clear advantage Zaibach had with their advanced technology and vast armed forces, there was also the incessant political bickering between the leaders of the Allied Forces, which delayed military strategy and execution.

Not to mention the strange occurrences that had been taking place. First, there were rats infesting the entire battlefield, thousands swarming over the corpses of the unfortunates who had gotten caught in the fray. But as quickly as they had come, the rats vanished but were replaced by swarms of huge horse flies, again, swarming over not just the corpses of people, but also those of rats. Fear and uncertainty were seeping into the people's consciousness and a nameless terror infected them. None knew what to make of it.

Deep in the hidden catacombs of Palas, Asturia, another being was as perturbed as Dryden. His motives, however, were not of scholarly aspiration but simply that of survival. He had sensed the danger long before it had taken place. For a creature like him, there were signs everywhere, in the rumble of the ground, the smell of the soil, the echo of movement. He had seen all these signs, prefiguring what was to come, but he had hoped such incidents would not come to pass. Such unnatural occurrences, he knew only too well, did not bode well. But recently he could hear a greater pounding. The earth around him seemed to signal the arrival of larger beasts with hooves. A lot of them. It was unmistakable. A greater darkness was coming along with this stampede.

As he burrowed deeper into the ground, keeping his ears pricked and alert to the slightest sound or movement, the mole man wondered, what would become of them all?

The wires had unattached themselves from the glass window and re-entered the apparatus on Rhonas' arm. She knelt into an exhausted heap, panting but looking extremely relieved. Another burden had been lifted from her.

Folken had been pacing the room, deep in thought. Eries helped the girl get up and they both sat on the bed, silently watching the pensive ex-sorcerer. A few minutes passed and when he finally stood still and faced them, his expression was that of sympathy.

"I feel like such a fool for not having done anything," he began. "Rhodesus died two years ago and I had had my suspicions but I had dismissed them. I knew that Dilandau would do as he pleased and there was little I could do to stop him. However, I am sorry for neglecting _you_."

"It is of no consequence, Lord Folken," replied the dark-haired girl, "I doubt that you would have prevented any of those unsavory incidents."

"I might have," he said ruefully, "but I was too engrossed in finalizing the plan of domination, the achievement of the ideal future, that I had forgotten what was going on in the present. And I have paid for my carelessness not just with you and Dilandau but with Nariya and Eriya as well." He paused as he remembered the two cat-girls, who had so devotedly sacrificed their lives for him. What a fool he had been!

Eries had stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and said nothing because her emerald eyes shocked him with their kindness and warmth. Despite her cold demeanor and reserve, the second Princess of Asturia had a very compassionate heart.

"Do you not see," whispered the princess, "that you were all slaves? Not just to Emperor Dornkirk but also to your own desires. You all saw that there was no other path so you merely followed the only way open to you."

Folken nodded. When the dragon had taken his arm all those years ago, he thought that Folken Fanel had died. As Strategos, he was a different man. And he strove to achieve his long dreamed-of world of peace through the means that Zaibach offered him, the only means he had known for ten years. Dilandau and Rhonas had lived knowing no other life so they did not know what to escape, where to go, and what sources of happiness lay beyond the cold walls of a fortress. They only needed to survive.

Folken and Eries had been so lost in their thoughts that they almost didn't hear Rhonas' soft singing. They had only managed to hear the last few words of a doleful melody, sung with such sincerity that for a few moments they stood absolutely still.

"_Flee this life, flee this place …"_

Eries looked at the girl and said, "So you had tried to escape or at least wanted to?"

Rhonas nodded. She beckoned to them to sit down as she gave another narration.

"The Destiny Prognostication Machine was more powerful than you could have imagined, Lord Folken," recounted Rhonas, "I know because I had more access to that information than anyone suspected. And in those days when we were sneaking around, trying to find a loophole in the system, Dilandau and I found a strange document, one that gave us the answers we had yearned for.

The dealings of the sorcerers were not a total mystery to us. We knew about most of their experiments. We knew that the Emperor sought to possess the Power Spot of Freid and unlock the power of Atlantis."

Seeing Folken's incredulous expression, Rhonas smiled and continued. "Of course the whole time we had to feign ignorance so as not to be discovered. But we had enough information. Everything depended on impeccable timing, otherwise it would fail."

"But what did you discover? What could you have possibly done?"

"While you and the Emperor fussed over the Power Spot at Freid, Dilandau and I discovered that Atlantean forces were present in other forms. The sorcerers had always kept us within their reach. Even when Dilandau and the Dragonslayers were on the field, they could easily be summoned back by the Madoushi whenever they pleased. Intangibly, these cloaked men controlled our destinies.

But Dilandau, being as he is, fought against them. He wanted to forge his own destiny. He wanted to fight for himself alone, to live without limits or constraints, without the threat of leather straps to tie him down or the point of a needle to plunge him into darkness. We discovered that all of us in the Dragonslaying Unit were linked by the Sorcerer's Destiny Alteration. We were bound to Zaibach and these shackles would only release us if we acted at the moment of the Empire's supreme triumph."

"For an archive, you're being very vague, Rhonas," muttered Folken, "I'm sorry to be impatient but could you be a little more concrete and specific?"

Rhonas smiled. "As you wish, Strategos. You already know that the sapphire energist from my neck had imposed a bathos barrier on me, obscuring all my memories and blocking all emotions. That was just one stage of the Fate Alteration done on me and Dilandau. Through a constant injection of various narcotics as well as regular surgery, memory-tampering, and molecule rearrangement, the Madoushi had managed to exert a control over our bodies. Our actions were linked to the system, to Emperor Dornkirk's incredible Fate Engine. The documents we found revealed that we would not be released from the hold of the Prognostication Engine until the ideal future of Zaibach had been realized. We could not veer away from this goal.

The Dragonslayers were enslaved to a similar bond but not as severe. Apparently, all of them were merely bound to protect Lord Dilandau and to be of service of him no matter what. I don't mean to imply, however, that they were not loyal to Dilandau on their own accord. They were unaware of Zaibach's hold on them but even if they had been, I don't think they would have been against it. Dilandau had chosen them (unknowingly then) to be his Elite Squadron and had upgraded their status in life. He had given them a chance to become more than just members of the mindless multitude of the Zaibach Army. Their gratitude and admiration exceeded any form of mind control and they gladly served him to the end. This, of course, only made the Sorcerers' hold on them easier and more powerful. And this was what enraged Dilandau more than anything, when Van Fanel had slaughtered our unit. Dilandau knew that all his men had sacrificed themselves for him.

To some extent, the same bond holds true for you as well, Lord Folken, but to a milder degree because you already had a past as a prince of Fanelia which the Emperor was unable to extract from your consciousness. Your betrayal of your lineage was your own choice. In our case, we had no choice because the Sorcerers had manipulated us at so early a stage in our lives that we were utterly bound by their power.

But there had been a loophole after all. The official document stated that Dilandau and I were bound to serve Zaibach until the ideal future had been achieved. Afterwards, there was no mention of our fate. We would be freed. And so Dilandau and I eagerly fought to forward Zaibach's goals, so that we would be free.

But a few things happened that we did not count on. First, there was the might of the Dragon Escaflowne, the elusive prey that seemed to thwart our every attempt to capture it. Then, there was the arrival of the unknown element, Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon. Everything that had been so carefully planned now came crashing down."

"That explains Dilandau's hatred for Van," said Folken, "It wasn't just because he had marred his face. My brother was the jinx in the plan."

"Although the scar was a big factor too, Folken," added Rhonas.

"So what happened to your plans?"

"While Dilandau, who was confident that we would prevail in the end, continued on his dragon hunt, I searched for more options. Hitomi's presence had unsettled me somehow.

But the most I could find was a short prophecy hidden among the piles of Fate Alteration accounts. According to it, if Zaibach failed to capture the Dragon, all people would have to atone for their crimes and Gaea would be overrun with madness and chaos until redemption had been attained. Provided, of course, that all this occurred before the Asgardian sunset, the moment when the old Gaea would perish like Atlantis either to be reborn as a better, peaceful place, or to be laid waste and destroyed forever."

"And does Dilandau know all this?" said Folken uneasily. The revelation was very significant and he was already theorizing on what was to be done. He looked at Eries and she nodded. They had to relay this news to the others immediately.

"Of course, he knows every word," replied Rhonas, "and although he did not believe that it would come to this, he knows that when Zaibach is close to defeat, we must go against the Destiny Prognostication. We made a pact, a solemn promise, that we would survive this madness and be freed. We are to meet again at sunset."

It was getting dark. The breeze that blew through the trees was colder now, and the sound of small feet scrambling to shelter echoed in the silence of the forest. Celena trudged on wearily, just wanting to put as much distance as possible between her and the corpses of the rats. She looked towards the west where the crimson star was beginning her descent.

As the flames of the day subsided, reflected in her azure pupils, she gasped. She clutched at her shoulders as she shook. She was being retaken. The soul of the other who lived inside her was struggling to get out. She was too weak to resist. As the flames of the sunset looked fiercer and fiercer, she felt herself succumbing once more to the stronger soul. She could no longer fight back. She was tired, frightened, and confused. This was too much, too much. She wanted to escape all this madness. And with that, Celena Schezar slid back deep into the dark depths of solitude and ignorance which she had known for ten long years.

And as the sun sunk into complete oblivion, allowing darkness to reign once more, a figure rose from the shadows in the forest. Already the air around him tensed at his presence. He brushed the leaves and dust from his armor, picked up his sword, and sped through the trees.

"Time's running out," he muttered with clenched teeth.

"Ah, Lord Folken, Princess Eries, Lady Rhonas," greeted Dryden cheerily, glad to have a diversion from the intense silence at the dining table. It really wasn't a very pleasant evening to be eating together. "Welcome back to the waking world. And what devious schemes have you been concocting behind our backs, eh?"

Millerna and Hitomi smiled at the light jest. Even Allen stopped being grave and turned to look at the new arrivals.

"Well, if you must know, Lord Dryden," replied Folken, "we have been concocting what you may call a devious scheme."

Dryden's face fell. Did he have to joke now?

"Lord Folken means, of course," added Princess Eries, seeing the discomfort evident on all the others' faces, "was that we have discovered some information that may be exceedingly helpful in understanding what is going on in Gaea."

"That's the master plan!" cried Dryden, "finally, a lead!" He stood up excitedly and pounded his fist on the table, surprising everyone. His sudden outburst had caused his spoon to fall to the floor. Crimson eyes narrowed as they followed the trajectory of the spoon.

Dryden laughed. "Oops, clumsy me. But you all know the superstition, right?"

Everyone else was silent except Hitomi who looked at the scholar inquisitively. He explained.

"It seems we will be expecting a visit from a member of the fairer sex."


	9. Bovine Invasion

Drown in the Sunset

Drown in the Sunset

Chapter Nine: Bovine Invasion

**Disclaimer: Escaflowne. Not. Mine.**

NOTE: Wow, I've finally updated after several months. I will try to do so more often than was my habit and this fit of inspiration and encouragement is largely due to Cyn Vicente's interest in this story. Thank you for your support and encouragement and I hope that I do not disappoint you with this installment. I'm also sorry for the delay, I had recently concluded one of my other stories and I though I would devote all my surplus energy to "Drown" but it seems that some of my readers have commissioned me to do a sequel for the other story. Nevertheless, I will keep the updates coming. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review.

--

"What the hell!?"

The pilot hatch of the legendary Fanelian God of Protection Escaflowne opened to reveal an extremely perplexed young king. Van Slanzar de Fanel was staring wide-eyed at the battlefield, unsure of how exactly to react. All the other combatant guymelefs were following suit. Some of these expertly trained warriors now wore confused expressions on their usually doubtless faces and some even began scratching their heads. But then again, who wouldn't be puzzled if they had the same sight before their eyes?

Cattle. A herd of thousands of emaciated, lowing, fearsome-looking cattle had appeared on the battlefield. The beasts looked as if they suffered from some sort of nasty outbreak and their mere presence send chills up Van's spine. The fighting had ceased and it did not seem like any combat would be continuing in the light of this development. Van heard whispers and questions being raised all around him and noticed that the other soldiers and guymelef pilots were quite unsure of what to do. He had prepared himself for all the gore and bloodshed of a battle but nothing could possibly have prepared him for this.

And then, he remembered and slapped his forehead, admonishing himself for his forgetfulness. Of course, _he _had been fortunate enough to be warned of this occurrence although he gave very little value to it when it came.

The raven-haired young man took another sweeping glance at the rocky terrain which was now being filled with thin, bony cows. Some of the infantry soldiers were trying to drive the creatures away with spears and lances but the cattle paid no attention to these futile attempts. The beasts simply continued lowing in that low, mournful tone and staring at the soldiers with bloodshot, hollow eyes. Such conditions clearly disturbed the soldiers who stood closest to the cattle and so these unfortunate men made sure to put as much distance as they could between them and the uncanny livestock.

Van frowned at this. Despite all of his extraordinary experiences of late, it seemed that things would not stop becoming more and more perplexing for him. The more questions he found answers for, the more questions he began asking again. It was really a very frustrating situation. Nevertheless, as he surveyed the surroundings, he knew that he had to act fast. After all, he had made a solemn oath to the one he loved.

"_Listen, Van, I know this sounds completely absurd but if in the event that cattle appear in the battlefield…"_

"_Cattle? That's ridiculous." He laughed loudly but was stopped despite himself by the look of seriousness in Hitomi's green eyes._

"_Yes, that's right. Cattle, many of them, a herd even. If they appear in the midst of the fighting, promise me, promise me, Van that you will immediately leave and follow me to Palas. Am I clear? Promise me, Van. This is really important. I can't explain why but please, just trust me."_

"_I do trust you Hitomi," he said earnestly, "and I promise that I will follow you to Palas the moment I see cows in the combat zone, alright?"_

Although it was painful to admit, Van had not completely trusted Hitomi when she had made that incredible claim about cattle coming to the battlefield. Seeing yet another of her visions coming to fruition before him, Van mentally slapped himself for ever doubting the girl. After all, considering every trial and hardship they had been through together in the past few months or so, she had never lied to him about her visions and none of these premonitions had ever been wrong, no matter how farfetched they were.

Taking a final glance at the herd of cattle that seemed to be spreading itself out across the corpse-laden plain, Van decided to fulfill his promise. He was also especially thankful that he had the promise to refer to as some sort of excuse for his escape from this madness. Despite all the signs of danger and Hitomi's seemingly well-founded warning, Van Fanel did not relish the idea of abandoning a fight. He was no coward. But neither was he a fool. He had learned enough from many of his recent experiences that courage and cowardice were highly misinterpreted values.

All philosophies and maxims aside, Van closed the pilot hatch of Escaflowne. After a series of elaborate movements and jerking of controls that only a member of the Fanelian royal family was acquainted with, the giant, white Hispano guymelef transformed into a huge white dragon with her pilot riding on top. Some of the other fighters noticed Escaflowne's transformation and voiced their curiosity and concern about the loss of an ally on the field of battle.

"Your majesty," cried one of the soldiers, "surely you're not abandoning the fight just because of a herd of cattle."

Van frowned when he heard the subdued (albeit nervous) snickers exchanged among the other soldiers. But he refused to be goaded by any of their comments. Instead, with a dignified look at the military official who had addressed him, Van nodded.

"I assure you, general," the young Fanelian king replied, "that I am not abandoning my duties as an ally of Asturia against Zaibach. But I have very good reason to believe that it is necessary for us to vacate the premises."

"Why is that, my lord?" asked the general, looking slightly concerned at the king's grave tone.

Van turned his head towards the approaching lines of emaciated cows and bulls, which the other soldiers had given up warding off. The beasts looked and smelled of death. Van Fanel frowned.

"Take my word for it, general," the king explained seriously, "that herd of cattle does not bode well. You must make a course to a different battlefield if you do not wish to be involved in something very disturbing and unnatural. Trust me, this will be a matter of life and death."

Leaving the baffled general, Van pulled the reigns of the white dragon and flew quickly towards the direction of Palas, Asturia.

And his timing could not have been better. For if Van Slanzar de Fanel had turned his head for a moment to glance at the resulting fates of those left behind with the eerie herd, a horrendous sight would have met his eyes. One by one, each of the cattle had begun falling to a lifeless heap on the ground, their corpses being strewn across the rocky field. The stench of the beasts' death, more powerful and putrid than any other stink the soldiers had ever known was enough to send the men scattering across the field, as far away from the morbid herd as possible.

The wind blew so strongly against Van Fanel's face that the stink of the livestock's demise did not waft up to his nose. So quickly did Escaflowne soar that her pilot did not hear the screams of agony and fear that had pierced the sky in his wake. Van's last words to that poor general had been more accurate than he realized.

--

Small animals raised their wary heads as they sensed the stranger's movement through the trees and bushes. This alien creature, not an inhabitant of the woods, was swiftly traversing the rocky paths, running away in a fierce and determined gait. The hares and rabbits fled as the creature fled through the woods. There was disquietude in the stranger's aura and none had sensed this more than the gentler inhabitants of the forest. So they stayed away from this furious flurry of movement and waited for the figure to pass them. But it was clear that something was not right, not just in the woods, but in the entirety of Gaea herself. The creatures of the forest knew this well, and apparently, so did this peculiar being. He seemed possessed of a power that was uncommon in the more inferior members of his species.

The sky darkened quickly and an unfathomable horror was almost palpable in the air. As he hurried away from the woods, Dilandau Albatou wore an expression angrier than usual. Like the many animals of the woods, he too somehow felt that inexplicable sense of dread and this only urged him to move along faster. There was not a moment to lose.

He cursed as he tried to recall what had delayed him for the past few hours. He had gone into that strange, annoying trance again, and that other alien persona which seemed to reside in him had taken control of his body. He had no memory of what had transpired during this time. He had awoken in a cold sweat, and it had been sunset. He remembered setting out so early from the camp and planning to cover a greater distance. But apparently, that fickle lady Fate, had different plans for him. It was clear that forces had conspired to delay his actions and to irk him to the limits.

"Damn it," cursed the enraged and vexed Zaibach captain, "of all the irksome inconveniences, this had to happen now."

But this was not the time and place to dwell on such abhorrent nuisances. In a fluid movement, he brought out his sword and slashed a tree branch that had been in his way. He continued running, his energy only increasing with each leap and bound. Every moment was crucial.

He was not aware of the particulars but from the little he knew based on his and Rhonas' stealthy investigations of Zaibach records, that the fate of the entire world of Gaea would be decided very soon. Regardless of the tiresome details, Dilandau was aware of the barest essentials of the situation.

_It will be a simple choice really, _he thought as he made his way through the grassy area, cutting off anything that hindered his flight, _destruction or redemption._

And although the idea of "salvation" had very little appeal to the war-loving leader of the dragon slayers, the concept of "freedom" was more than enticing. They had both planned this escape so meticulously in the past and he wasn't about to let any random and unforeseen circumstances get in the way of his attaining his freedom.

He remembered his cohort in this devious scheme of liberation. But he wasn't worried in the least about her condition. More than anyone, himself included, Rhonas knew the particulars of the situation and was probably acting on the circumstances at present. And like him, she would not allow anyone to get in her way. There was simply too much at stake here for both of them.

He would not even bother checking her location as there already was an agreed upon rendezvous point. But all extraneous factors considered, he only hoped that both of them would get there in time.

Then, in a flash of sudden anticipation, Dilandau halted in his sprint. Everything around him had turned still and a growing sense of anxiety threatened to distract him. But he knew what was going on. He could hear it.

At first it had been nothing but a low, almost inaudible sound, pervading the perfect stillness and complete silence of that dark wood. And then, as he focused and listened more to it, he realized that the noise was in reality, the lowing of cattle. Dilandau's brows furrowed and he clenched his fist.

Added to this development was the sudden diffusion of a very unpleasant odor. And though the very experienced fighter knew the stink well, he still couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the stench. Somehow, it was a lot more putrid and repulsive than he had ever known which only served to enrage the young man further. But this was evidence enough of how much damage had already been inflicted.

Dilandau Albatou cursed rather audibly before taking a deep breath (with his mouth) and continuing his sprint across the forest, but in a different direction. Being the experienced military official that he was, he was very accustomed to making split-second decisions. It also helped that more than any other official in the military forces of the Zaibach Empire, he was the most impulsive.

He was also very skilled in the fine art of multi-tasking. As he ran, Dilandau was already assessing the situation, even as his sword slashed about at the hindrances in his path. Flocks of birds flew away as he traversed the forest, so great was his speed and force. But his face was annoyed but pensive.

_The cattle had already arrived at the battlefield, _he observed, his brow furrowed in deep and angry thought, _from there, things will be moving a lot faster. Such a nuisance._

He deferred his ranting and raving for a later time because after this recent development, it was now more necessary than ever to make haste to another location. Because of his astounding speed and grim determination, the lowing of the cattle and the screams of the dying were lost on him. Anyway, except for the cow's noises, the cacophony of the battlefield was very familiar to him. He might even have said at one point that the sounds of battle and bloodshed were true music to his ears. But he had no time or leisure to make such aesthetic assessments. The stench of death that had pervaded the field was also lost on Dilandau as he made his way through. In fact, he was in such a hurry, that he didn't even bother completely goring the wild boar that had threatened to attack him as he fled through the woods. To save time, he merely stabbed it through the heart and left the bleeding carcass to the vultures.

Dilandau Albatou loathed heroics from the very core of his being. But unbeknownst to this vicious young warrior, Fate had other plans for him, and not all to his liking. But so much of Gaea's future somehow depended on how this pale, crimson-eyed soldier would conduct himself in the events to come. As this strange world with two moons tottered on the brink of extinction or salvation, the actions of one of its most ruthless killers might very well tip the scales.

--

"What's gotten into you now, Hitomi?" the young cat-girl cried loudly as she shook the still and wide-eyed figure of the green-eyed girl from the Mystic Moon.

Merle, Hitomi, and Rhonas had been walking down the hall of the Asturian palace after a long session of planning for the coming "Asgardian sunset." Folken, Allen, and the others had remained in the conference room for further discussion while Millerna had suggested that the three youngest members of their group should go get some rest.

Beside Hitomi, Rhonas came to a halt as well. The raven-haired girl's brows furrowed and her pale lips pursed. She narrowed her eyes and wore an expression that baffled Merle as well. The frustrated cat-girl slapped her forehead and gave a loud "meow" of exasperation.

"Oh, no," cried Merle, "not you too! Honestly, both of you weirdoes are really creeping me out now."

Unfortunately for Merle, the other two "weirdoes" paid little attention to her complaints. Instead, Rhonas looked gravely at Hitomi, whose emerald eyes had dilated and whose thin frame began to shiver. The crimson-eyed girl held firmly to Hitomi's shoulders, steadying the nervous seeress.

"They've come," Hitomi said in a breathless and almost inaudible whisper. Rhonas narrowed her eyes at the Mystic Moon girl while Merle merely expressed her puzzlement at such a statement.

"Who?" Merle asked eagerly, "what are you talking about?"

"You know it too," Rhonas muttered to Hitomi, causing Merle to give another yelp of exasperation. The clueless cat-girl hated being left out of discussions and yet here she was, utterly baffled about what these other two girls were talking about. But there was something about their manner which worried her a lot. She didn't really trust the black-haired girl much but Merle did know that Hitomi had a knack for foretelling very horrendous events. And her own feline instincts were telling Merle that trouble was definitely brewing.

Hitomi nodded slightly at Rhonas' statement although the former continued her wide-eyed trance. But the images were flashing before her eyes so quickly that they were all in a blur that she couldn't make out any distinct features. All she knew was that once again, she was filled with that unfathomable sense of dread that preceded her other frightful visions. But this time, she felt somehow comforted by Merle's annoying but concerned presence, as well as that of Rhonas Eiren. If there was anyone who had any idea about the pain and burden of these visions, Hitomi knew it was Rhonas. And now, as both of them seemed plagued by the same fears, she felt that the danger was all the more powerful.

"I can see them again," Hitomi muttered in a frightened tone, "although only in blurred, fast moving images. The cattle. Death. The blood-stained battlefield."

"What?" Merle cried, "cattle in the battlefield? That's ridiculous."

"I know, Merle," Hitomi replied, her eyes never losing their trance-like expression, "but I'm scared. I had this vision just before I left Van."

"Lord Van?" Merle piped up, the name clearly catching her attention more than anything else. She began to look even more worried and questioned Hitomi about the consequences of this new vision on her beloved Lord Van.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Merle," Hitomi answered with scared uncertainty, "but I made him promise me that he would leave the battle as soon as these deathly creatures appeared. He promised me. And you know that Van always keeps his word."

Merle's distress was slightly assuaged by this assurance but she nevertheless feared for Van's safety in these uncertain times. It didn't help that Hitomi continued her wide-eyed, semi-conscious stance. Rhonas maintained her grip on the other girl's shoulders because Hitomi's trembling had only increased as the time passed on.

Hitomi held on to Rhonas and derived some comfort from the steady support. The green-eyed girl knew that Rhonas was not a seer but also that the strange human archive of Zaibach had other powers of her own.

Merle stared at the taller figure of Rhonas Eiren and at the grave expression on the pale face, something quite different from Hitomi's face wrought with worry and anxiety. It was true that there was some apprehension in Rhonas' face but there was also a hint of knowledge. She may not have Hitomi's psychic powers, but Rhonas clearly knew more about the matter than the latter did.

After a few more tense moments, Hitomi broke out of the trance and would have collapsed to the ground from the exhaustion if Rhonas and Merle had not steadied her. The short-haired girl placed a palm to her sweating forehead and struggled to collect herself.

"You," Merle addressed Rhonas in her petulant way, "what do you know about this?"

"Merle!" Hitomi reprimanded the cat-girl for her rudeness but Merle was adamant. Rhonas turned a serious gaze at the pouting cat-girl and the latter became slightly nervous. Hitomi was worried as well. After all, Rhonas was very close to that bloodthirsty and vicious Dilandau and even Rhonas' eyes had a similar, fearsome intensity, though not as piercing as Dilandau's.

But instead of replying angrily to the cat-girl's inquiry, Rhonas tried to be as gentle as she could. That would be quite a feat though, considering the very nature of her answer, one of impending doom.

"The arrival of the herd of emaciated cattle," Rhonas began, "is the beginning of the wave of destruction and discord that will sweep over Gaea."

Both Merle and Hitomi looked back with wide eyes at Rhonas and gasped at the revelation. Merle now regretted ever asking the human archive anything at all.

"But how can we stop this from happening?" Hitomi asked with concern.

"We can't," Rhonas answered gravely, "we must let these trials follow their course. There are other tasks that we must accomplish if we are to survive this cataclysm."

"Then, what must we do?" Hitomi asked, eager to know how to resolve the crisis. She simply couldn't accept the idea of Gaea being destroyed without any hope of salvation. Despite some of the painful experiences she had endured in her stay here, the Mystic Moon girl had come to love this world (and more importantly, certain people in it) and she was not going to let it be destroyed.

Instead of giving a direct answer, Rhonas closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then, in mournful but hauntingly beautiful tones, the archive began to sing.

Rhonas sang solemnly, much to Hitomi and Merle's amazement. They stood transfixed as the raven-haired girl chanted a requiem for their world. The human archive sang of a Gaea falling to ruin, of a series of inexplicably horrible events coming to pass, of a complete purgation of all evils and crimes in the fire of a sunset. The words came fast and the imagery was undeniable. And yet, despite the damning nature of the song, there was a note of hope, of a slight chance of redemption. And it was this that Rhonas wanted to sing of so passionately.

Having listened to the sad melody for a few moments, Hitomi suddenly recognized another figure from her vision. Looking intently at Rhonas' face, Hitomi noticed the indescribably mournful expression in those crimson eyes.

"It was you I saw and heard in my vision," Hitomi whispered with sudden realization and silently admonishing herself for not having noticed it before, "I recognize your eyes. And that song, your voice. You were the siren singing in that vision."

Rhonas concluded her song and then looked at Hitomi with curiosity. Hitomi continued to stare at the other girl in shock.

"I don't know about appearing in your vision," the girl explained, "there are many things we don't understand. But the song I just sang is actually a prophecy that Dilandau and I discovered in our secret investigations of some of Zaibach's forbidden files. And now we know that that prophecy is at last coming to fruition."

Hitomi nodded in agreement and returned Rhonas' gaze with determination. She motioned to Merle and then, the three girls decided that the others needed to know about this immediately so they turned around and proceeded down the hall to the convening chamber.

But as Hitomi and Merle hurried along, Rhonas paused and furrowed her brows. This alliance with the Asturians and the girl from the Mystic Moon was not part of their plan at all and may prove to cause a minor delay. The crimson-eyed girl remembered her purpose and clenched her fist. She would share what she knew with these newfound friends but as soon as she had the opportunity, she will depart to join that person to whom she is most loyal to. He would not be pleased if she didn't stick to the plan. And for a brief moment, Rhonas Eiren smiled slightly. She could just imagine how angry he would be and she greatly pitied anyone who happened to be in the vicinity when Dilandau was feeling murderous.

--

In the grand convening chamber of the Asturian Royal Palace, several prominent figures were seriously contemplating their situation when a messenger knocked at the door. The man was shown in and in a slightly nervous and puzzled tone, he related a report of certain bovine-related incidents at the war front. Having completed his mission, the servant quickly exited the room full of perplexed officials.

Princess Eries was the first to recover from the shock of the news. She took a deep breath and tried to weigh all the considerations laid before them. It was a particularly stressful task considering all the strange happenings which had exacerbated the already tense socio-political situation in Gaea. But Eries was not one to waver in the face of adversity.

"It seems," she declared with a calm but serious disposition, "that bizarre occurrences will never cease in these turbulent times."

Her three other companions, namely her younger sister Millerna, the Knight Caeli Allen Schezar, and the former Strategos of Zaibach Folken Fanel all nodded in agreement. They were the only ones left from a large panel of experts who had been conducting strategic planning and socio-economic negotiations only a couple of hours earlier. The scholar and merchant extraordinaire, Dryden Fassa, had begged to be excused only half an hour earlier, in order to conduct more investigations in his private library, and, no doubt, to find a few moments of solace and peace.

"This is absolutely horrid," Millerna cried in exasperation, "first, the rats and rodents take over the city, and now, deadly herds of cattle. What are we to do?"

"The first thing would be to stay absolutely calm," her sister advised matter-of-factly, "I'm sure that there is a rational solution to this problem if we can properly sort it out."

They all looked gratefully at Eries for taking control of the situation. Trust Eries to always keep a level head even in the direst circumstances. Nevertheless, even this cool and calm princess looked very worried about her country's future. And to facilitate a productive discussion, she turned to the only other person in the room who was as rational and as calm as she was: Folken Fanel.

"You probably know more about the matter than we do, Lord Folken," Eries said, addressing the former Strategos, "so what do you propose we do?"

Folken had a very pensive expression on his face and he was clearly weighing their options in the matter. The appearance of the cattle on the battlefield and the subsequent death of many of the soldiers present there was definitely one of the catastrophes mentioned in the forbidden files that Rhonas and Dilandau had investigated. And he knew that there was more to come and that they all needed to be amply prepared.

And despite all his efforts to remain impartial and distanced from the issue, Folken couldn't help but feel a stab of worry for his younger brother, whom he knew was out on the war front. But the messenger had given no news of the Fanelian King and this was a relief to the former crown prince. Nevertheless, there were still problems to attend to.

Folken related to the small council all that he knew on the matter of Gaea's impending destruction and proposed to return to his laboratory to conduct more experiments with his prototype of Emperor Dornkirk's Destiny Prognostication machine.

"Many of the answers we are looking for lie in Zaibach's extensive and forbidden archives," he explained, "so I will try to access that information in order for us to have a clearer perspective on these disturbing events."

"That won't be necessary," interrupted another voice, and the four people in the room turned to see the arrival of Hitomi, Merle, and Rhonas.

Hitomi had a serious and determined expression, as did Rhonas. Even Merle seemed slightly subdued in this time of crises.

"Hitomi had a vision again," Merle explained to the members of the council, who immediately furrowed their brows in understanding.

"Hitomi," Allen asked gently, "what did you see?"

"I believe," Hitomi replied, "that Rhonas might give us a clearer idea on what to do."

--

The vast room was filled with the musty smell of old books and dried ink. As he passed his hand across the dusty shelves, Dryden Fassa felt slightly comforted by the presence of his extensive library. The recent forum had exhausted him and he needed some time to mull over all he had learned in the past few days. He clutched his head in annoyance. Everything was just too confusing.

He ran his palm across one of the higher shelves, quickly scanning through the titles until he found the volume he was looking for. He gave a short "ah!" and rapidly dislodged the book from its place on the shelf. Behind the dog-eared volume was a dusty bottle of premium Asturian vino.

Dryden grabbed the bottle and replaced the book on the shelf. He blew away the layer of dust on the bottle and then went to sit down in his favorite corner of the library, pouring some of the wine into a goblet he had brought with him. The renowned scholar shook the goblet gently, allowing the wine to "breathe" and he adjusted his spectacles and took stock of all the incidents that had been occurring.

After spending hours with a distinguished panel consisting of scholars, dignitaries, military officials, as well as the two princesses of Asturia, Allen Schezar, and Folken Fanel, Dryden had excused himself and wished to be relieved of all the stiff and annoying formalities even only for a few minutes. He needed to think clearly and listening to a group of aged, narrow-minded geezers (the princesses, Allen, and Folken excluded) bickering amongst themselves was not exactly a productive enterprise. He truly admired the excellent skills of diplomacy employed by both Folken and Eries during the council. Even the lovely Millerna had acted exceedingly patient and Allen had tried not to openly express his distaste.

_Did they not realize that the very fate of their entire world depended on how they would deal with the coming crises?_ Dryden ranted to himself. But he knew the answer well. These were vicious opportunists and fools who didn't really care about the fate of the rest of the world.

Dryden smiled. He wasn't that altruistic himself, but he didn't want to stand around doing nothing in what would be the most significant event in Gaea's history. He wanted to be a part of it, even in a small way. And he knew that Dilandau Albatou's role in the coming events was greater than anyone except the human archive, seemed to realize. In their discussions of the prophecies Dilandau and Rhonas had uncovered, Dryden could sense that somehow it was _meant _for the man who was Allen's sister (a thought that never failed to bring a mischievous smile to Dryden's face) to discover these things. One way or another, Dilandau was going to make a dent on the face of Gaea.

Dryden's reverie was interrupted by the muffled sounds of an argument outside the library door. Frowning, the scholar put down his goblet of vino and went to see what was going on. He opened the door to see his ratty accountant in the midst of an argument with one of the servants.

"Young master does not have any time for such frivolous exploits," the rodent accountant argued to the rather intimidated young servant boy.

"I'm sorry, sir," the servant replied, "but the young lady is rather insistent."

"Well, you said she isn't an acquaintance of the young master," rebutted the rat, "and therefore she has no business seeking him out like this."

"But, sir," insisted the servant, who was clearly eager to win the argument. The rat accountant, however, cut him off and wished to conclude the matter.

"What's all the commotion about?" Dryden interceded, slightly amused by the argument.

"Young master!" the accountant cried in surprise. But this servant wanted to show that he was in control of the situation.

"It is nothing of importance, young master," the rat explained, "just a trifle that I have taken care of rather effectively."

But the young servant boy was adamant and, much to the rat accountant's horror, proceeded to explain the circumstances to a bemused Dryden, who was glad to have some sort of distraction from all the extremely serious thinking.

"There's a young lady who wants to see you, sir," the young servant boy explained.

Dryden raised his eyebrow and adjusted his spectacles. This seemed a rather interesting turn of events.

"Don't listen to him, young master," the rat accountant urged but in a simple gesture, Dryden silenced him and the poor creature stomped off in frustration.

"And who might this young lady be?" Dryden asked the servant boy.

"She says that you are not acquainted with her, sir," the boy answered truthfully, causing Dryden to raise his eyebrow once more.

"Well, then," Dryden said slyly, "why would I be induced to see her if she is a complete stranger to me?"

The young boy shrugged and simply answered, "She claims to know a friend of yours, sir. That's all she is willing to divulge about herself."

"Hmm," Dryden said, pondering the circumstances. The situation was rather odd and unexpected but then again, it did offer a respite from all the morbid and dramatic discussions which he had been immersed in. After another moment of thought, Dryden shrugged.

"Show her in, then," he told the boy who eagerly went to inform the guest. Dryden waited patiently, curious to see how this little encounter would transpire.

Later on, a tall, young girl was ushered in. She had short, black hair, a rather tanned complexion, and striking dark brown eyes that seemed familiar to Dryden somehow. His first impression was that she seemed to conduct herself in the dignified manner of someone from noble lineage.

She made a respectful curtsy to Dryden, and he made a customary bow. She was certainly not what he expected.

"Now, miss," Dryden addressed the young lady in a curious tone, "why exactly did you decide to seek me out in these troubled times? And which of my acquaintances do you claim to know?"

The girl smiled charmingly at Dryden.

"Let's just say," she replied, "that a little mermaid showed me the way."


	10. Surviving the Massacre

Drown in the Sunset

Chapter Ten: Surviving the Massacre

NOTE: After more than a year! I'm so sorry for the delay. I will offer no excuses. I will only be grateful if someone still reads this.

The story is halfway through with this chapter. And more developments will come when I get to update again. Please do leave a review if you can. Thank you.

_This is also to "celebrate" 09-09-09. One day. 9 posts (new stories or updates)._

**Disclaimer: Escaflowne. Not. Mine.**

General Gein Adelphos was most seriously displeased.

Gazing at the unanticipated chaos transpiring in the battlefield, he furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth. The situation had just gone from bizarre to deadly and he did not like it one bit. He was a very experienced war veteran and had seen countless battles in his time, but none like this. For the first time in his entire (and extensive) military career, Adelphos had no idea on how to proceed with the campaign.

First, it had been the appearance of a herd of emaciated cattle on the battlegrounds. That had been unspeakably perplexing. The soldiers had been at a loss about what to do. True, it was convenient enough for the Zaibach guymelefs to simply trample on the miserable creatures to end their agony but such slaughter seemed inordinate even to the fiercest of Zaibach generals.

Besides, the other armies had halted in their fight as well, so confusing were the circumstances. Not to mention the putrid smell of those disgusting livestock. They seemed to bring the stench of death and misery with them and at one point, the stink had been so much that all the older soldiers even wished for the metallic stench of blood and the strong odor of burning corpses rather than this.

So they all (allies and enemies) decided to take the matter into their old hands. Using their weapons and guymelefs, all the soldiers began to murder the cattle (at least those who were still left standing. The carcasses of the already dead creatures were duly incinerated by the other guymelefs, not just to clear the field but also to somehow get rid of the maddening stench.

And then, just when they thought that the strange occurrences were over, more unexpected creatures arrived at the battlefield and in a most disturbing and unnatural manner too!

The cattle's bodies were not destroyed. Instead, the bony figures disintegrated into hundreds of smaller particles which were later revealed to be hordes of insects and frogs. All manner of pests appeared from where the cattle had fallen dead. The corpses transformed into flies, gnats, locusts, and thousands of others. While the other dead cattle were transformed into hopping masses of frogs and crawling lizards.

Cries of extreme puzzlement echoed in the battlefield as the soldiers then tried to exterminate all the pests. But there efforts were all in vain. If anything, their attempts to lessen the insects and amphibians only helped the unnatural creatures multiply even more.

And upon looking at the insects and frogs carefully, the soldiers had noticed that these were no ordinary pests. Every fly, gnat, or frog had a sickly look about it, their skin gray and slimy. And all of them seemed to be ridden with disease. So after a while, when the soldiers saw that they were not making any progress in getting rid of the foul creatures, they decided instead to put as much distance between them as possible.

Unfortunately, the words Van had told the other general before the Fanelian King left soon began to come true. The soldiers who fled were hardly able to get a few meters away from the battlefield before they were struck down with fast and inexplicable sickness. They screamed instantly because of the shots of pain that they were experiencing before they fell lifeless to the ground.

All the higher officers were all the more made nervous by these circumstances but they still refused to let their armies retreat. Instead, they urged them further. The other remaining men on the field, those who still had the audacity to remain, were not spared from the strangeness. All of a sudden, large boils began appearing on their bodies and they were at a great loss as to how to deal with the abrupt appearance of skin infections. They too began screaming in horror, dropping their weapons and running away.

Even those who piloted guymelefs were not spared. Their skin too began to erupt in disgusting boils. Confused and hurt, they opened their pilot hatches immediately, and jumped off their guymelefs. Then, they too began to flee.

This time, the soldiers were struck down, not by illness or by more peculiar circumstances. This time, the unfortunate soldiers were being killed by their own superiors, gunned down and executed for cowardice.

And as of that moment, there was more slaughter and bloodshed on that Gaean battlefield than there had ever been in the history of the world with two moons. Fear gripped at the hearts of the remaining commanding officers who had not been afflicted with either the debilitating disease or the filthy boils.

Just as Adelphos finished issuing the order to shoot down all those who dared retreat from the battlefield, a young soldier (still unafflicted with anything, probably since he was in the safety of a flying fortress, just like the General), ran up to him and presented him with a short report on the status of some of the members of his army.

Adelphos clenched his fist. It was bad enough that he had had to deal with all this frenzied madness, but now he had this on his hands. How infuriating!

Apparently, that little monster, Dilandau Albatou, had gone missing on the eve of battle. True enough, none of the other soldiers had seen the dreaded commander of the Dragonslayers engage in battle recently. And the report added that the dog-man assigned to guard that young nuisance had gone missing as well.

"Just as well," Adelphos thought. The dog-man would have been severely punished anyway for his neglect of his duties so it was probably better for him to have disappeared also.

Nevertheless, this recent chain of events was absolutely annoying and Adelphos was growing very, very restless. He and the generals of the other Zaibach armies had immediately sent word to Emperor Dornkirk of what was transpiring on the field but unfortunately for them, communication with their leader was inconveniently one-sided. They heard nothing from him at all, no advice, no orders, nothing that would help them make sense of this mess.

Perhaps, for the first time, even their enigmatic leader could not make heads or tails of the situation too. Adelphos frowned and rubbed his throbbing forehead. None of this boded well indeed, for any of them in Gaea.

--

In the meantime, miles away from the battle, a renowned Asturian scholar was conducting an interview of the most intriguing kind. His mysterious visitor had proven to be a most entertaining guest and he did not at all mind the distraction from all the grim discussions that they had been having recently in Asturia.

This is not to say that Dryden's affections for Millerna decreased in the slightest. The strange girl did not seem to be interested in pursuing any such relationship with him, in the first place. She was charming enough but she was also very honest and straightforward about her intentions. All she asked was some protection and shelter for as long as she was in Asturia which she promised would be not too long.

"I do not know yet how I may be able to repay you for your kindness, Lord Dryden," the girl said earnestly but in an almost business-like manner. It was clear that she was not used to informal conversations.

"You may be assured, however," she continued, "that I will not abuse your generosity and will compensate for your losses as soon as I am able."

"There is no need to be so formal, miss," Dryden told her with a reassuring smile, "I would prefer that you treat me as your friend, for that is indeed what I shall be to you. And as for repaying me, think nothing of this little service that I am able to provide you. It is who must thank you for being a welcome distraction to all the tension I've had to put up with in the past few weeks. I assure you that you are doing me a favor."

"You're much too kind, I am sure," the girl replied modestly but not with the flirtatious giddiness that most other girls usually gave Dryden. He liked that she was not so easily moved by smooth words. That was refreshing and he was eager to know more of this strange girl.

"But there is one way that you could repay me, if you wish," he suggested with a grin. Seeing the eager look light up her face, he continued.

"Let's start with your name, then," Dryden told her and he leaned back in his chair and waited for the answer.

"Ferdon," she said simply but with a slight emotion coming to her voice, "I am an orphan."

"Oh," Dryden replied, "so with whom have you been living?"

"Most of the friends whom I had considered my family are now dead. And I have come here to seek out the few who may have survived. But I have no assurance of that."

She stopped talking and remained still although her eyes were glistening slightly with tears. But her face remained impassive and she did not even tremble with emotion. Her gaze was steady and unflinching and Dryden found her entire countenance during the interview quite admirable.

He now felt guilty for having elicited such a confession from her although she gave it freely.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said gravely, "and I assure you that I will do everything in my power to help you, Ferdon."

"That's very kind of you, Lord Dryden," she began.

"Call me Dryden," he interrupted.

"But you need not worry about me," she continued, as if he had not interrupted her, "I am more than capable of continuing the search on my own."

"I'm sure you are," he said with a gentle smile.

"But as my benefactor, I feel that you deserve to know the truth about me so feel free to ask about the particulars of my situation if you wish to know them," she remarked with earnest eyes, "I understand that my presenting myself to you in such an abrupt manner, and on the slightest connection, is extremely inappropriate. I'm sure your accountant agrees with me."

"Don't worry about him," Dryden replied with a small laugh, pushing his spectacles up his nose, "he's just too uptight for his own good. And don't worry about me prying into your past. I do not judge people based on their backgrounds and I will not press you for any details. Do not feel obliged to tell me what is too delicate to share. I respect that."

"Thank you," she answered with relief and a small bow of gratitude.

"Don't trouble yourself about it," he told her with a grin, "and now that's settled, I'd like to ask you for a small favor if I may."

"Of course."

"I must be going back the Asturian Palace now, to help some important friends deal with this current crisis and I loathe to go back there alone. You seem to me like a very sensible girl, more so than most of the old geezers debating up there. I would like to bring you along, at least just to introduce you to certain people who might be able to help you or at least just so I'm not too bored."

"The Asturian Palace?" Ferdon asked with wide-eyes.

"Don't be daunted," Dryden reassured her, "it's not as scary as it seems. And at this point, I think that someone like you will be a welcome addition to our little group of adventurers. I have a feeling that you will be able to answer some of our questions."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. Just one of those hunches. But your arrival here is timely, very timely indeed. And with all the strange events happening all over Gaea, I am inclined to believe that no occurrence happens only by chance. There is a design behind everything which I have yet to decipher. But you may be sure that I will figure this all out."

"Well, if you think it will help, I have no objection to going with you, Dryden," Ferdon agreed with a small smile.

"That's the spirit!" the merchant replied enthusiastically, "so we'd better get going. I'll bet they're all expecting me back by now."

--

"There he is!!!" cried an enthusiastic, high-pitched feline voice as the Hispano Guymelef gracefully landed in the Palas hangar. Van was fortunate enough to reach the Asturian capital just before the last light of day disappeared.

The other members of his welcoming party were scarcely less eager to see him. Hitomi gazed with extreme relief and happiness lighting up her young face and even Allen looked glad to see his friend return safe and sound.

The raven-haired king of Fanelia managed to smile as he approached his little welcome party. His early return was by no means a piece of good news about the war but there was nothing he could have done. To say that the circumstances had grown strange was to make a gross understatement.

He had not wanted to leave the battlefield but nothing could change that now.

Van Slanzar de Fanel kept his promises and when he saw Hitomi's relieved and happy face, he was glad that he was a man of his word.

"We were so worried about you!" Merle cried out in her usual overprotective fashion, instantly clinging on to the young man.

Van almost laughed in spite of himself at how familiar and comfortable everything seemed there. He wished such peace could last longer.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," Hitomi said gravely.

"Thank you for the warning," Van replied earnestly, "I think I may owe my life to you once again."

"It's all right," the green-eyed girl continued, "what matters now is that you're alive and safe and here with us at last."

"A great many things have happened here since you went away," Allen commented, "and if I don't start acquainting you with all the particulars, you might not catch up."

Van raised an eyebrow skeptically. He was aware of many changes that had happened in Asturia but something about Allen's manner suggested that there was more to it.

No doubt Folken too had a hand in these new events but the younger Fanel could not be too sure. Everything was shrouded in mystery where his older brother was involved.

"Well, don't waste any time sitting around then," Van said, "let me in on whatever you've been doing in my absence."

Hitomi sighed.

"Where do we even begin?" the girl from the Mystic Moon said, only making Van more suspicious.

Allen looked graver than usual as well but Van could have no idea on what the golden-haired Knight Caeli was pondering on.

The young king returned from battle almost felt lost among his closest companions and this unnerved him greatly.

Merle had begun chatting away but found that even she could barely make sense of the recent train of events. So the cat-girl for once was silent of her own accord and allowed the others to tell Van of what had been happening in Palas, and who had been performing various deeds.

Van listened carefully to all that either Allen or Hitomi told him of what happened. Allen did most of the talking, since Hitomi was more concerned with how Van would react to all the news he would be bombarded with.

Knowing his rash nature, the Mystic Moon girl feared that he might do something that could harm either someone else or himself.

But to her relief, the dark-haired king remained relatively calm as Allen acquainted him with the particulars. He had grown so much in the past few weeks and Hitomi was proud of him.

But it still remained to be seen how he would carry himself in the presence of the others, his older brother in particular, since they were to be collaborating somewhat on whatever venture it would be to save Gaea.

Hitomi knew that although Van had never really lost all affection for his sibling, there was still so much anger and resentment in the young man directed towards the man he considered a traitors.

Hitomi sighed as she pondered all these things. The Gaea she had left had already been filled with complications.

And now that she had returned, new problems and issues had bubbled up to the surface.

But she needed to be strong for them all, her friends, and for Van.

As they all walked together towards another part of the palace, Hitomi hoped that no one would meet them unexpectedly and cause any confrontation. That would certainly not do for the moment.

--

Since Folken and Eries both had other business to attend to, Rhonas found herself alone for the first time in a few days. While she enjoyed and preferred the company of the two regal people, she was glad for some solitude not plagued with painful memories or unwanted visions.

She decided that she would walk around the more obscure areas of the palace in order to get some air and to clear her mind a little more. There was so much that still needed to be done, and here she was languishing in confinement.

It was unbecoming and uncharacteristic. She was not comfortable with being care for.

And no doubt, another person was waiting for her beyond the walls of Palas.

But the former archive was not one to linger aimlessly in any place. While she did not know exactly why she still tarried there, she also knew that there must still be something she must accomplish before going out to join Dilandau in their mission.

Her intuition had always been accurate and while she had no sense of any danger coming to herself, she could sense some conflict arising between some people in the palace.

And now, she needed to find out who these were.

--

He could hear the echoes of the screams. But he had put enough distance between him and all the horrors that now besieged those still on the battlefield. The strange events would not affect him now.

Nevertheless, Dilandau Albatou frowned with distaste as he heard the faint sounds carried by the wind to where he stood, safe and unharmed.

It was just as he and Rhonas had discovered. And it sickened him to think that such things could really happen on Gaea.

Fortunately, he was far enough from the site to even catch a whiff of the stench that was no doubt emanating from the smörgåsbord of corpses, insects, and diseased individuals miserably left standing in the battlefield.

But he knew what had happened, and knew that there would be more to come.

Dilandau narrowed his crimson eyes.

"What's taking you so long?" he muttered, hoping that his orders would somehow reach the only dragonslayer left alive.

"If I get there first and you are not there to meet me," he continued threatening his absent companion, "you will pay dearly."

He was comforted by the relative calm of the woods. Now, none of the wild animals dared approach him.

The young, pale captain exuded an aura that threw everything off. He inspired both fear and fascination, but more of the former.

He was more determined than ever to reach his goal.

But unfortunately for him, some demons would continue to haunt him along the way.

Dilandau stopped abruptly, scarlet eyes wide, as a vision or memory seemed to explode before him.

The echoes had reminded him of_ that _dreadful, bloody battle.

The captain had to lean against a tree for support as the images bombarded him. Once again, he could hear _their _screams, their cries for help.

And he had just stood there. Alone and helpless. He had not been able to come to their aid.

He had watched them fall, watched as that blasted dragon Escaflowne had cut down all of his best men.

Had he not trained them enough? Why had they been so incompetent at such a crucial battle?

They had cornered the dragon! But the monster had suddenly acquired a power that was darker and more sinister than his own.

And they had fallen, and he alone survived.

Dilandau clutched at his face as he remembered faces and names, all calling out to him in vain.

They had left him alone.

And for a few moments, he feared that he would see that dark cell again, with only one pathetic sliver of light.

He was afraid he would hear that little girl weeping, that child whom he could never recognize and yet whom he knew was very close to him somehow.

He feared that he would once again fall into another trance, and be hindered from his path.

"No," the determined commander muttered, "I cannot afford to be delayed another moment. This must stop now."

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep the visions away.

Part of him wanted those faces to stay, wanted to hear their voices again, even just for one last time. At least, while he journeyed towards the meeting point, he would not be alone, in a way. Strangely, one of his Dragonslayers seemed missing from the visions but he did not bother to analyze this fact.

So he managed to take a few steps forward and continue walking, with the ghosts of his Dragonslayers faithfully walking beside him.

After a while, they had stopped speaking. They simply followed his lead as loyally and as faithfully as they once did.

And when Dilandau finally had enough strength to move on, in spite of the solitude, the specters faded away completely.

--

"I must apologize, my lady Ferdon," Dryden said with some concern, "but I have been summoned for a meeting at which I am not allowed to bring any guests. Do forgive me for inconveniencing you."

"Think nothing of it, my lord," she replied calmly, "I shall not wish to get in your way. Do not worry about me."

Dryden once again smiled at the formality in her tone, even if he had repeatedly asked her to drop it. Old habits die hard.

There was really something about her that seemed so familiar but he was being urgently asked to enter the council room so he would have to put aside such thoughts.

"I trust you will be able to find some way of amusing yourself while I am busy," he told her, "I wish I could at least introduce you to someone whom you could speak with."

"Of course," she replied cordially, "please do not trouble yourself on my account."

Dryden scratched the back of his head in perplexity, feeling bad at abandoning the girl like that.

To his pleasure, Rhonas Eiren had just come from around the corner. She nodded at him gravely and immediately turned her eyes to his companion.

He quickly walked up to the other girl, relieved to have found a companion for Ferdon.

"I hope you don't mind helping my friend here," Dryden told the archive rather abruptly, as he led Rhonas to face Ferdon. There was something about the girl's similarly formal manner which made her the perfect companion for his new acquaintance.

He had no time to watch the reactions of both to seeing each other and merely made some quick introductions before leaving them in each other's care and entering the council room where several merchants were impatiently awaiting him.

Rhonas and Ferdon looked at each other with impassive expressions, both too filled with emotion (and that was how they showed it) to speak.

But it was Rhonas who broke the silence.

"So," she said in her usual matter of fact manner, "you survived."

And it was then that Ferdon threw her arms around the other girl, half-crying, half-laughing with relief.

--

The two girls found a relatively secluded spot in the palace where they could talk freely.

And there was much that they needed to talk about.

"I must say that this was the last place I expected to see you again," Ferdon commented to her more sombre companion, the girl somehow having regained some of her spirit.

"And I have to same the same about you, I suppose," Rhonas replied calmly, but with a small smile.

"I am glad to see another familiar face, though," Ferdon continued lightly, "Lord Dryden has been very kind to me but he can never know who I am."

"I see we are both indebted to the hospitality of the Asturian nobility," Rhonas answered, "such strange circumstances for soldiers of Zaibach."

"They are, indeed," the other girl replied, "very curious. May I ask how you came to be here, Rhonas?"

"Only if you will tell me your story as well."

"But, of course, it does seem like we both have much catching up to do."

"Indeed."

--

Eries Aston walked slowly out of yet another meeting to discuss the situation which had again ended unproductively. Nothing good could be done since all the ministers and merchants did was bicker amongst themselves and throw the blame around.

And though she was one of those well-versed in playing the game of politics, Eries was tired, and she was worried for her people. But there was only so much she could do in the light of such peculiar occurrences, among a host of other pressing problems.

Her father was still ailing and while she and Millerna spent every spare moment (which wasn't much to begin with) with him, his condition did seem to be improving. Eries suspected that part of his languishing was because he felt so weak and useless to his country, especially when it needed him the most.

Millerna continued to comfort the victims of the war in her kind and compassionate way although Eries had warned her sister to keep such excursions as short as possible. She also told Millerna to warn the people to keep indoors as much as they could for no one knew what tragedy would strike next.

Eries was confident that the people would listen to Millerna. The youngest Asturian princess had a way about her which charmed everyone so well, and Eries was thankful for this.

Now, the older princess of Asturia walked alone down one of the halls, unsure for the first time, of where she was going next, of what problem she would be called upon to solve.

Sighing from the stress, she leaned against one of the large stone pillars for support, her eyes closing slightly.

"Princess Eries, are you all right?" a familiar deep voice inquired with concern.

Eries looked at Folken and nodded with a small smile. But he was not convinced.

And showing more gallantry than even he had expected, he held both of her arms to support her.

She was surprised by the gesture and also grateful for it.

"I'm quite all right, I thank you," she answered earnestly, slightly embarrassed at having to be "rescued" in such a manner, "only a little tired, I supposed."

"More tired than you are willing to let on, I am sure," he answered with a knowing smile.

She returned the smile.

"I'm surprised by my own weakness," she admitted softly, "I am usually of a sturdier constitution."

"We can't all expect to be invincible, princess," the tall man advised her, "I think I learned that the hard way."

She nodded gratefully and stood up straight, the moment of weakness passed.

"Have you made any progress in your experiments?" she asked, on a more formal note, somehow unwilling to have any deeper conversations with the Strategos.

It seemed that they had been spending an inordinate amount of time together and she was a little on her guard. As much as she valued his company, she was not sure of how she would deal with any other inconvenient emotions that came with it.

And she was not even sure that he was likewise affected.

"I'm sorry, but there is not much to report," he answered sadly, and then remembered to let go of her hands, "I have not found anything to enlighten us on the subject. Rhonas' input has been helpful but even she was unable to give us too many particulars."

"I see," the princess replied, looking away sadly.

And while Folken was disappointed enough with his lack of progress, it pained him further to see the princess so disheartened. He longed to have some words of comfort to offer her but his mind drew a blank.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, seeming to address her personally. It was his turn to be surprised at his weakness.

She looked at him with surprise and assured him that it was not his fault, that no one could be blamed for all that had happened.

But they had both been aware of a certain something that had existed between them, a thing they were both unwilling to admit.

The timing was simply horrible.

They made some more polite conversation before parting on very uncertain terms. But each one could not help but wonder why they were so plagued by such inconvenient thoughts and feelings.

They had always been so careful and calculating. Now was hardly the time to fall off balance.

But of course, Destiny rarely consults those whom she victimizes.

--

"And now I believe it is your turn to tell me what you have been up to," Rhonas told her companion, after having finished recounting her own journey.

They were seated on some stone benches in one of the more obscure courtyards of the palace, where they had made certain that no one would be eavesdropping on them.

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation, as well," Ferdon said gravely, "and I can assure you that my journey has been no less twisted and complex than yours."

"I think I had guessed pretty much," Rhonas replied, eager to hear Ferdon's story, "but I am glad that Fate has decreed for us to meet again, even in such bizarre circumstances."

"We can never know what to expect, can we?" Ferdon replied gravely but with a hint of amusement, "I still don't know why I was spared that day, why I had gotten out of my Alseides just in time as it had been cut down by Escaflowne and melted to the ground. I haven't stopped thinking about that day, and I've never stopped wondering why I was the only one who survived.

When I had been banished from my home country, and had nowhere else to go, Lord Dilandau took me in and trained me to be one of his Dragonslayers.

Me, a woman! But I guess he didn't think so lowly of women as he wanted it to appear. After all, he greatly esteemed you, Rhonas, I am sure of that.

The only condition was for me to disguise myself as a man, a task I took to with no qualms or protests. After all, if that was what I needed to survive, than so be it.

It was also an amusing adventure in many ways. In a world of men, I was able to find my own place, and to a certain extent, a family of sorts with you, Lord Dilandau, and the rest of the boys."

"You were like our older sister," Rhonas added, also vaguely reminiscent of those days, "although Dilandau would never admit that. Even if you were older, you were still subordinate to him."

Ferdon smiled at this accurate description of their commander. It was rare for them to talk about the past so lightly. But they both needed some moments of respite.

"I didn't really mind that so much," the older girl remarked, "Lord Dilandau really just takes some getting used to.

"But what happened when you found that you were the sole survivor of the massacre?" Rhonas asked, drawing her friend back to the topic.

They could not waste any time chatting and reminiscing. There was too much to do. Ferdon understood immediately and continued.

"I'm not sure how long I remained unconscious," the former Dragonslayer recounted, "but when I came to, everyone else had gone. I had been concealed beneath my old cloak so luckily the enemies had not found me. But I was alone, and far away from the place I had come to call home.

I wandered around for days, trying to find a way to get back to Zaibach. But once I had left that barren wasteland, I stumbled upon territory that was hostile to the Empire. So I dared not mention my connection to Zaibach or Lord Dilandau.

I survived by taking odd jobs, very much like you did, and trying to catch a bit of news here and there. I travelled a lot but was never able to go very far.

Eventually, I disguised myself as a boy again to get a job on a merchant ship that was going to Asturia. I wasn't sure of what I would find here but I could no longer stay away from the action.

But the ship was beset by a raging tempest and sank into the depths. That was my next tragedy. And when that happened, I felt certain that I was not going to survive this one.

But as Fate would have it, I did, thanks to the kindness of a lovely mermaid named Sylphiel who was also the one who suggested I seek the help of Lord Dryden.

And that's how I came here."

"An interesting journey, indeed," Rhonas remarked, her face not showing too much expression.

But Ferdon was quite used to that and was only glad to be able to relate her struggles to someone who had seen similar suffering.

"I don't think injecting any amount of liquid luck would have been as effective as whatever made me survive," Ferdon mused.

"Just as well, at least we found each other," Rhonas said, "Lord Dilandau would be so glad to know that one of his Dragonslayers had survived."

"So you do intend to meet him again, in the midst of all this?" Ferdon asked, with growing excitement.

"Of course," Rhonas replied coolly, "there is nothing else I live for."


End file.
